American Girl
by KissPookie28
Summary: A new girl from America transfers into Hogwarts. Immediately, Harry is attracted to her, but she has a huge secret. Takes place during their sixth year. A lot better than it sounds, I suck at summaries.
1. On the Train to Nowhere

"Promise me that you will be a good girl … and write…even if everything seems trivial," a tall blonde-haired woman sniffed as she hugged her daughter good-bye.

"I promise. Now please get a hold of yourself mom!" Roxie sighed; by the way her mother was acting you would think that it was her first year going away to school. The scarlet train issued out a whistle accompanied by a hiss of steam. Roxie climbed onto the train, found an empty carriage, stowed away her trunk, and then waved out the window. Once her mother was out of sight, Roxie sank into her seat_. Another year of school. Same old, same old._ She thought to herself. But it wasn't the same, in fact it couldn't have been more different. Although she was in her sixth year, Roxie was starting a new school, Hogwarts. Roxie was to be under the teachings of Headmaster Dumbledore. In her mind she might as well be going nowhere. Roxie heaved another large sigh, as she recalled the events that led up to her entrance into a strange school.

Roxie was looking forward to starting her sixth year at Abbotsville Academy of Magic. She was sure that this year would be the best yet. She was a shoe in for Quidditch captain of her house, she had great friends that would join her on her Quidditch team, and she had a surprise for everyone. Over the summer she had been working on getting toned and looking her best. Her hair had gone from a short, choppy blonde to a long, flowing brown. Her wardrobe had been updated from last years clothes to clothes that she felt sure would get her noticed. In fact the only thing that she hadn't changed about her appearance was her startling blue eyes, the color of blue skies on a sunny day.

"Roxie you look stunning," her friends had fawned when she had at last revealed the new her to them. "I bet a certain someone will notice you now!" her friend, Diane had squealed.

Truth be told there was no someone. Her friends had noticed a change in her over the summer, she had become more distant. Of course they assumed that it was lovesickness, and Roxie didn't bother to correct them. She didn't think that they would take her news very well.

"Good because that is exactly why I did it," Roxie lied through her teeth.

"Roxie would you mind joining me in the kitchen for a moment please," her mother's voice floated dreamily up the stairs.

"We'll see you soon!" her friends exclaimed as they all enveloped her in hugs and then retreated to the fireplace. With a burst of green flames, the girls were gone. Roxie raced down the stairs two at a time. When she arrived at the kitchen she came to a screeching halt. Her mother was not alone in the kitchen. Her workaholic father stood with his hand rested on her mother's shoulder.

"What are you doing home?" Roxie questioned, hoping that she didn't sound too rude. Her father was never home at this time of day, in fact her father was hardly ever home at any time of day. Usually, he did not return home until well past midnight and was gone before four in the morning.

"Your mother and I have some good news for you and we thought that we should tell you together," her father smiled. Roxie grew anxious and worried, what kind of news required them both to be here? Was someone she loved dead? No it couldn't be, an exchange had been made! But he could have broken the agreement...no! Her father would not be smiling at death. Roxie stood and waited for her father to speak. "I got a job offer in England. We will be moving there before the week is over!"

"But...but," Roxie stammered, "What about my school, my friends, Quidditch?!?!!"

"You will be transferring to a lovely school called Hogwarts where I am sure you will make new friends. As for Quidditch, I am sure that they have teams there and if not, life will go on," her mother informed her. Roxie's mother had not quite grasped how important Quidditch was.

"Well send me a post card when you get there because I am not going!" Roxie fumed. She stomped up the stairs trying to distance herself from her parents.

"That went well I believe," her father chuckled down in the kitchen. "Now I better get back to work, I have a lot to do before I transfer."

"I'll talk to her. I'm sure everything will work out, don't you worry about anything," Roxie's mother cheerily said before kissing her husband.

"I know you have it all under control dear, but sometimes I worry about her. I'm not sure if she's ready for it yet. I myself wasn't ready until I was at least twenty!"

"I'm sure she's ready to move! But she's a teenage girl, so it's her job to be over dramatic," Roxie's mother sighed exasperatedly.

"I wasn't talking about moving." He raised one eyebrow, and his wife nodded. She understood completely. He whipped around and with a POP he was gone, leaving his wife alone in the kitchen. She sat down on a chair and buried her face in her hands. She too was worried that her daughter wasn't ready for it. Roxie sat on the stairs listening to her mother's sobs issuing from the kitchen. She was ready and she knew it! She would show them.

Once in her room, Roxie pulled out her wand. She muttered an incantation and what appeared to be a man's head appeared in her fireplace. "I'm ready. I am going to Hogwarts. I can complete the task now; it will be easy for me once I am within the school." The head nodded curtly and then disappeared. Roxie slowly made her way across the room. "Accio boxes!" she boomed. Cardboard boxes appeared on her bed, she might as well accept the fact that she would be moving. To seal this sudden acceptance she shouted, "Sarcina!" and all of her things appeared in the boxes. She sank down onto her bed and looked around at her empty bedroom. Minutes later, she was asleep, her wand still clutched in her hand.

The next day Roxie, her mother, and her father packed the whole house up. There were shouts of "Sarcina!" from every room. All of the boxes were levitated into the kitchen, where an old can was sitting on the now bare floor. With a wave of her father's wand the boxes vanished. Roxie and her parents crowded around the can, all of them touching one finger to it. With one last look around her beloved home, Roxie felt a tug around the area of her navel. She closed her eyes and waited for the fall.

As soon as she felt herself hit the ground, Roxie snapped her eyes open. She was on the ground in the middle of the kitchen of a humungous house. The only things in this house were the piles of boxes in the kitchen. Her father mumbled something and waved his wand. The kitchen started to arrange itself exactly as it had been in the old house, scrapes and bangs from around the house told the family that other rooms were doing the same thing. "Welcome to our new home!" Roxie's mother squealed with delight. Roxie stormed upstairs, flinging doors open until at last she found the one with her stuff in it. She flung herself onto her bed and finally let the tears flow. She knew that this was only the beginning. She knew that she would be starting a new school tomorrow. She knew that although she had told everyone that she could do it, her task would be difficult. That was the one thing that she did not know, how was she to go about completing this task? It had been made clear to her that there would be consequences should she fail to complete it, it was also clear to her that she was to do it alone with no help from anyone, so she couldn't even ask her parents to help. Not that she would, that would just prove to them that she wasn't ready for this.

The next morning she woke up and knew from the knot in her stomach that it was the day to start her new school. She mumbled something and her hair was washed and styled, and she was also dressed. She lugged her trunk down the stairs and into the kitchen. In silence, she and her mother ate breakfast, her father had obviously gone to work, and then it was off to the train. Just before she was out the door, she noticed that she was wearing short-sleeves. She shrieked and when she explained this to her mother, her mother waved her wand and the sleeves stretched so that the once short-sleeved tee-shirt now reached past her wrists.

A scuffling outside of her door pulled Roxie out of her thoughts._ Time to play nice and make new friends._ She thought. The door was flung open and a trunk was pushed in followed closely by a long mane of red hair.


	2. Meeting New People

The owner of the trunk was panting heavily as she tried to push her trunk into the carriage. Suddenly, she noticed that Roxie was sitting on the seat, observing her silently. "Oh sorry, I thought that it was empty. I'll just go, but it does seem a shame to lug that trunk out again. Do you mind?" the girl added indicating the seat.

"No not at all, here let me help you with that," Roxie stood up and reached for the trunk. _This girl seems nice. I guess if I have to make friends she could be a nice start._ Roxie thought. Together, the two girls heaved the trunk into the rack overhead. The red-head sank breathlessly down onto a seat. Roxie followed suit and sank onto the seat opposite the girl.

"Oh you must think me so rude! I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley, actually it's Ginerva, but no one actually calls me that. Except my mum, but that's only if she's really mad. Which seems to be more and more often lately."

This girl reminded Roxie a lot of her friend Hannah, in America. She too talked non stop. "I'm Roxie Barker." Roxie extended a hand to Ginny. The two girls shook hands and then they both sank back into the seats.

"I haven't seen you around, but you don't look young enough to be a first-year."

"Oh well..." but Roxie was cut off. The carriage door once again swung open, this time to reveal three students standing outside.

"There you are Ginny. We thought that we had lost you. That would have been fun to explain to mum. 'Mum we lost your one and only daughter. Oh well, just try another six times, maybe you'll have another girl.'" A tall, gangly boy with hair similar to Ginny's threw his trunk into the rack. He appeared not to have noticed Roxie at all. He was closely followed by a girl with bushy hair and a boy with black hair. They both gave glances at Roxie. The red-haired boy retrieved something from his trunk and plopped down on the seat next to Ginny. He unwrapped what appeared to be a sandwich.

Hungrily, he started to eat the sandwich and only then did he notice that Roxie was sitting right across from him. "Who...you" he mumbled through a mouthful of food. Roxie was splattered with bits of what appeared to be a bologna sandwich.

"I am covered in bologna is who I am," Roxie snapped playfully as she wiped her clothes clean.

"Sorry about Ronald, he only thinks about food," the bushy haired- girl stated giving "Ronald" a disapproving look. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger."

"Roxie Barker."

"Ron, not Ronald, Weasley," the red-haired boy stated, gulping his food down.

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy with black hair leaned forward in the seat. Roxie's stomach did a flip. She glanced at the lightning scar on his forehead. Shrugging, she turned back to the window. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny exchanged confused glances. Ron was once again engrossed in his sandwich.

"I'm sorry, but what was that shrug for?" Ginny questioned, breaking the silence.

"Well I read the _Daily Prophet_ and they tell of this tragic hero. This stunning character, but I guess that's all it is. A character," at this she stared daggers at Harry, "because right now, what I'm looking at is no big deal. Not that impressive." Three jaws dropped at this last sentence. Even Ron had stopped eating.

"Wow Roxie, I'm impressed. You're the first person to meet me that hasn't sat and gaped at my forehead for at least fifteen minutes. And no requests for autographs. I admire that," Harry laughed.

Completely ignoring Harry's comment, Roxie turned to Hermione and asked, "So do you like it here?"

"What?...Erm yes! I do quite enjoy it here. There are great teachers and the lessons are magnificent. Especially Arithmancy."

"Oh don't listen to Hermione. All she'll tell you about is the lessons. There's more to this school. Like Quidditch and hot guys," Ginny giggled as Ron choked on the last bite of his sandwich.

"I'm sorry but I don't really like to hear my sister talk about all of the "hot guys" at our school. I thought that you had a boyfriend anyways," Ron said.

"Not anymore, but I've got my eye on someone. Roxie you were going to tell me about why I've never seen you before," Ginny replied.

"Oh yeah, well I used to live in America. Then my dad got transferred so we moved here."

"So what year are you in?" Harry asked.

"Sixth," Roxie snapped not giving him one look.

"Same with us, well except for Ginny she's in fifth," Hermione gushed.

"So what house are you in?"

"We're all in Gryffindor," Harry said determined to get her to notice him. He thought that she was breathtaking and he really wanted her "approval" of him, but she still seemed cold toward him. He was really surprised by this, I mean after all he was the hero of this world. Who would think that he wouldn't be able to get a girl to notice him? The carriage door opened for a third time that afternoon. A tall, blonde boy with a pointed face stood between two larger boys.

"Potty, Mudblood, Weasels, and who might this beauty be?" the boy asked. Roxie glanced up, he was looking right at her. "Yes, you babe," he laughed.

"Roxie."

"Well, Roxie, maybe you want to join me in my carriage. You certainly don't want to be associating with these people," he spat these last words.

"These 'people' are my friends," Roxie spat right back.

"All beauty and no brains, so sad. C'mon Crabbe, Goyle." With that the three boys retreated from the carriage.

"I see Malfoy's made it safely through holidays. What a shame," Ron muttered. This made Roxie giggle.

"So who is this Malfoy character?" she asked, "He seems…nice?"

"He's a stupid, blonde git that likes to be evil," Ron swore and Hermione smacked him playfully.

"Yeah and we also think that he's a Death Eater!" Harry interjected. Roxie looked down, avoiding his eyes. The carriage fell silent.

"So out of curiosity…Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked casually.

"I just think that you like to get attention that you don't really deserve and I think that you're stuck up. You aren't even that smart or brave. You get through everything out of pure luck and then you go around telling people that you did it all on your own!" Roxie shouted.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Ron concluded. Despite the fact that he had just been rejected by the girl that he really was hoping would like him, Harry laughed. He remembered his godfather speaking these exact words to his father. He had seen it with his own eyes while he was in the Pensieve. Suddenly he stopped smiling. His godfather, Sirius. He hadn't thought about him since…since it happened. Hermione saw that something was wrong with Harry.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"What… oh yeah. Nothing wrong with me." He forced a fake smile onto his face and turned to Roxie. For a moment he thought that he saw a look of sympathy on her face, but it was soon wiped away and replaced with a glare. He looked away. He had to admit that some of her words had been true. He wasn't really that talented, most of the time he had gotten by on pure luck. Despite the fact that it was true, he couldn't help but admit that he was deeply hurt by her disapproval.

Roxie noticed the look on his face. She had heard about the death of Sirius Black. She had also heard that he had been the godfather of Harry. She put two and two together and assumed that the look on his face was due to the death. She almost felt bad for him. She was indeed doing this task to avoid death, so she could relate. She was going to say something comforting, but she stopped herself. She couldn't get close to him. Looking up, she saw him look at her, so she fixed her face with what she hoped was a menacing glare.

Silence once again engulfed the carriage. This time it was Ginny who broke it. "So do you play Quidditch?"

"Yes, I actually play beater," Roxie informed her.

"Cool, I'm sure that you could get on your house team, especially if you're in our house. Harry's captain after all! You would give her a spot wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" Harry eagerly stated. If he gave her a spot maybe she wouldn't be so cold towards him. And then they would have all of those Quidditch practices to get to know one another. He suddenly got caught up in fantasies of the two of them trudging in to the common room late at night after practice. They would curl up by the fire together. A cough brought him out of his thoughts; his face fell at the sight of Roxie shooting him evil looks. His fantasies would never come true; she would barely talk to him while sitting in the same carriage. He fell silent for the remainder of the trip, listening to the rest of the group talking and becoming the best of friends while he sat, like an outsider, looking out the window.

"We'll be arriving soon, we must get changed!" Hermione jumped up and grabbed her robes. Then she grabbed Roxie's hand and the two of them along with Ginny disappeared.

As Roxie stepped off the train she saw a mass of students. "Firs' years!" a voice grunted. A man twice the size of normal men made his way through the crowd. "Lo there Hermione! Who's yer friend?"

"This is Roxie. Roxie, Hagrid."

"Lo Roxie! Dumbledore told me that we would be having a transfer! Well come with me then." Roxie waved goodbye and then followed Hagrid over to a group of tiny, scared looking children. Feeling ridiculously old, Roxie clambered into a boat with three midgets. The whole way across the lake Roxie felt three pairs of eyes on her.

Finally one midget spoke, "You're too big to be a first year!" the pipsqueak muttered.

"Yeah well you're just big enough to…" but she stopped short and let out a gasp. She had caught her first view of the castle. It was nothing like Abbotsville. It was breathtaking. Before she knew it she was heading into the castle and stopping at a staircase. A sharp woman stood before her.

"Good evening. My name is Professor McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. Tonight I will be helping you get sorted into houses. Each of you will be called forward in turn. You will place the hat on your head and then it will determine what house you will be in." She led the group into the Great Hall. Roxie spotted Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry at the Gryffindor table. She gave the first three of them a wave. Harry eagerly waved back with the rest of them, but one death glare from Roxie made his hand drop. The hat sang a song and then the sorting began. The hat seemed to be speeding through students. Jenna Aaron "HUFFLEPUFF", Kyle Anderson "SLYTHERIN", the midget in her boat Mark Barble "SLYTHERIN". Finally McGonagall called a name that she recognized. "Roxie Barker!"


	3. The Sorting

"Roxie Barker!" the stern looking teacher called McGonagall called out. Roxie felt all eyes on her as she made her way to the stool. She saw Hermione and Ginny give her encouraging smiles and then…black. She sat there waiting for the hat to call out the house that she would be in.

"Hmmm…. I sense some darkness and hostility, perfect for Slytherin," the hat seemed to be thinking aloud. Roxie didn't remember the hat talking about anyone else. Was it that only she could hear the hats "thoughts"? _Great I'll have to be with that Malfoy character._ Roxie thought. She had seen him sitting at a long table with other sinister looking students. Most of them were wearing silver and green scarves, which Hermione had told Roxie, were the Slytherin colors. "Well not if you don't want to," the hat said, reading her thoughts. _Good because I most certainly don't want to. Maybe you could put me in Gryffindor. I've already made friends there._ "You are brave. You could do well in Gryffindor. If that's where you want to be... GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last part to the whole Hall. Roxie yanked the hat off her head, placed it on the stool, and made her way to the table where her friends where sitting.

"Congratulations! I knew you would make it in!" Hermione smiled, patting her on the back. To her it seemed as if Roxie had done something extremely difficult.

"Erm thanks Hermione," Roxie mumbled distractedly. She had mistakenly glanced up and had locked eyes with none other than Mr. Hero himself, Harry. Roxie bent her head down, tearing her eyes away.

"Yeah, it's great that you're in our house," Harry brightly concurred, acting as if nothing had happened between them. But Roxie had seen it. She had seen the look in his eyes and, unless she was much mistaken, it had been something relating to.. could it be?...love. She hoped that it wasn't. She couldn't have him falling in love with her. But he wasn't, was he? She had been so mean to him. How could he just sit there and take it? Roxie was glad that a distraction came. The headmaster had stood up.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our first years and, to our returning students, welcome back. It has been once again requested that I inform you that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Other items have been forbidden, for the complete list please see Mr. Filch. At the end of last year we once again found ourselves in the position of being one staff member short. The position has been filled and I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Ms. Pravus. She will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher for this year and, hopefully, next year." A woman with long black hair stood up at the end of the table. She smiled at the students around her. Roxie let out a gasp, but the Hall had broken out in applause, so no one heard her.

"Who wants to take bets on why and how she leaves? I bet she gets trampled by rampaging hippogriffs," Ron snickered. Ginny giggled.

"Well you better hope not because then Hagrid will be blamed and probably fired and every single one of those hippogriffs will be beheaded," Hermione bossily said, but she couldn't hide the slight smile that had crept its way onto her face.

"Everyone eat!" the headmaster commanded. Plates full of food appeared on the plates. Goblets filled with pumpkin juice. Roxie looked hesitantly at the food, it was very different from the food that she had had back home, in America. Everyone else seemed to be filling their plates and, after a loud rumble from her stomach, Roxie followed their example.

"I'll take you up on you're bet Ron! I bet a Galleon that she gets knocked out by a Bludger while passing by the Quidditch field, and then she's dragged off by centaurs," Ginny held her hand out revealing one Galleon.

"So is anyone going to tell me why you two expect this teacher is going to be gone before next year?" Roxie asked, slightly confused.

"Well you see," Hermione spoke first, "none of our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers have lasted for more than one year."

Harry spoke out, ticking the teachers off on one hand. "Yeah our first got possessed and then killed, the second's memory was modified, the third resigned after it was revealed that he was a werewolf, the fourth was a Death Eater," Roxie shuttered, " who was given the Dementor's kiss. And last year's teacher was carried off by centaurs, hence Ginny's theory." Roxie couldn't help but look at him as he spoke. Immediately she knew that she had made a mistake, his startling green eyes bore into her. They seemed as if they were trying to read her soul. Fearfully, Roxie brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and then turned down to her plate.

"So what's with this ceiling," she mumbled to her plate.

"It's bewitched to look like the outside sky. I guess you've never read _Hogwarts, a History_," Hermione sounded disappointed.

"Nope, only you," Ron said.

"Hey guys, have a good summer?" a round-faced boy appeared next to Hermione. He held a plate of food and a goblet. As he set the goblet down, it turned sideways. With a casual flick of her wand, Hermione returned all of the pumpkin juice to its goblet. "Thanks," the boy muttered sheepishly.

"Mine was pretty good," Ron sputtered his mouth full of food as usual. Roxie had already grown accustomed to brushing the flecks of food off her clothes. "Mostly it was quiet, but then Bill brought Fleur, his girlfriend, home and mum and he had a row. It was mostly over Fleur, but I did hear the occasional 'Too long' probably referring to his hair."

"I spent the summer in France with my parents. I got a delightful book on Ancient Runes for my birthday," Hermione answered. Roxie was surprised that anyone could call a book on Ancient Runes delightful, much less be happy that they had received it for their birthday.

Harry was the next to answer, "I spent the summer being a slave to my awful aunt and uncle. Occasionally, I did get a break from that though and I got to be a punching bag for my overly large cousin, Dudley." Roxie didn't make the mistake of looking up this time. She simply sat looking down at her food hoping that the meal would be over soon. "How bout you Rox?"

"My name is Roxie and I would appreciate it if you would call me so," Roxie spat coolly. Harry blushed slightly and apologized profusely. "How was my summer, well let's see. Everyone I care about was threatened if I didn't…" Roxie stopped herself. She had almost revealed her task to the group. "…didn't move, if I didn't move," Roxie thought quickly.

"That's terrible! Your parents wanted you to move that badly huh?" Ginny said soothingly.

"Oh I don't think that they would have actually done anything to anyone, but they were really desperate. I was putting up a pretty good fight." Ginny gave a shrug and returned to her food. "My parents are pretty calm people. They aren't really violent. My mom's a housewife and my dad works in business, not real sure what kind though. Hey! Maybe he's in the Mafia. Maybe he isn't as calm as I thought he was." Roxie chuckled at her own joke, but she was the only one. Looking at the confused faces around her she tried to explain, "Well the Mafia is this group of people who go around and kill people, but they…never mind. So what do your parents do?" she asked the table at large.

"Well my parents are dentists. They're Muggles," Hermione explained.

"My mum stays at home and my dad works at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," Ron stated.

"I never knew my parents. They died when I was only a baby," Harry uttered solemnly. Roxie felt a pang of guilt. She shouldn't have brought up the topic of parents knowing that he had lost his at such a young age. She could hardly imagine what she would do without any parents.

Before she could stop herself she whispered, "Sorry." Harry seemed to brighten up at this. She saw a smile break across his face. He was happy that she had at last been nice, or at least some what tolerable, to him. The horrible memory of his parents' deaths had vanished from his mind. Now he only thought of other ways to get Roxie to talk to him. Before he could put any of his plans in to action however, Roxie had turned away from him and had returned to giving him the cold shoulder. The smile vanished and he once again sat morosely.

Roxie couldn't believe what she had just done. She had been nice to Harry. She had let her feelings show and had made him happy, if only for a fraction of a second. She had to think of something to say to him quick. Something that would make it clear to him that she had no wish whatsoever to be friends. "And yet another reason why we should worship Harry, we all feel bad for him. He has no parents and the relatives he does have treat him like dirt. All hail the fabulous, parentless Potter!" Ginny and Hermione let out gasps of shock, and Harry looked, if possible, even worse than he had before.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Hermione quietly asked. In reply, Roxie simply shrugged. Feeling that it was best to change the topic, Hermione started talking about the new Defense Against the Arts teacher. "I hope she knows what she's talking about. I don't want another control freak like last year. Umbridge was horrible! I also hope that we get to do practical things. I hate it when teachers tell us 'These are the facts and you just must accept that'"

"Oh yeah me too! I'd much rather never have to see a book again! I just love when we get to actually do magic rather than read about it," Roxie tried to make her voice sound normal, without a hint of guilt. But what did she have to feel guilty about? It's not like she had to like Harry. She could choose who she wanted to be nice to and who she wanted to scorn. At the same time she realized that Harry hadn't really done anything to deserve her hatred. Ever since she had met him he hadn't been anything but nice to her and how had she repaid him, by insulting and avoiding him. But she couldn't be friends with him, she just couldn't.

"The teacher seems nice," Ginny piped up, "She doesn't seem near as awful as Umbridge!"

"Oh yeah, she's real nice. She'll steal things that are assigned to you and then take the credit for it, or she'll disobey orders and then she'll blame you! That's how nice she is!" Roxie shouted.

"You ok, Roxie?" Harry asked soothingly. _Why does he have to be so nice to me?_

"Yes I'm alright!" Roxie snapped. _I guess this is as all right as I'm going to get. At least until I complete the task. Then I'll be more than all right. I'll be free._ "I'm just kind of tired," she sighed a little more nicely. "I think I just want to go to bed."

"I'll show you where it is!" Hermione jumped up from the table.

"No. I can find it. Finish you're dinner," Roxie argued.

"I'm done anyway. I'll show you where your dorm is. I'm pretty sure that you're in my dorm. We always had an extra bed."

"I'll come with you," Ginny said, stuffing her face with the final bites of her dinner. The three girls walked out of the Great Hall amongst many stares and hisses. Most people wanted to know who the girl was. Most of the boys wanted to know if she had a boyfriend because she was, after all, an extremely beautiful girl. "Occlumency!" Ginny yelled at a painting of a woman in a pink dressed. Roxie was confused, but not for very long. The woman woke up.

"And who might this newbie be?" the woman in the painting asked.

"This is Roxie. She's a sixth-year, but she's a new transfer," Ginny explained impatiently.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts!" With these final words the painting swung forward to reveal a room filled with cozy chairs and a fireplace. Roxie barely had time to take it in, because at that moment Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her to a staircase which, Roxie assumed led to the dormitories.

"Good night!" Ginny called as she pushed her way through a door with a plaque on it that said 'Fifth Years'. Hermione and Roxie continued on up the stairs until they reached a door with a plaque that said 'Sixth Years'. Hermione opened the door and sure enough Roxie's things were at the end of one of the beds.

"Good night!" Roxie said and then she collapsed on her bed. She pulled the hangings on her four-poster closed. She heard Hermione moving around outside, in the room. Then she heard the sound of the door close, she assumed that Hermione had decided not to go to bed after all and had returned to the common room. With a wave of her wand, Roxie was changed into her pajamas. She hesitated when she saw that she was wearing short-sleeves, but after assuring herself that the curtains were closed securely, she sank back down onto her pillow. Suddenly the pain seized her, she clutched her arm. "I'm too tired right now. I'll give you a report later!" she yelled to absolutely no one. As if convinced that whoever the words had been intended for had heard her, she sank onto her pillow again and she succumbed to sleep. She only hoped that no one could see the dreams that she was having as most of them illustrated dates between her and a certain someone with jet-black hair and deep, green eyes.


	4. Lessons

"Get up, get up! If you don't get your butt out of bed within the next five minutes, then we'll be late for our first day!" Roxie rolled over and looked up. Two brown, anxious eyes looked right back at her.

"All right, I'm up!" Roxie yelled back, throwing the covers off her and, with her arm behind her back, hurrying over to her dresser. She grabbed her wand, waved it, and her outfit was changed. Her roommate handed her a piece of toast, which she shoved in her mouth. She gathered up her bag and books and then the two roommates were running down the stairs. They clambered out of the portrait hole. They sprinted down the corridor outside until they reached a door. Hermione flung the door open and they entered a classroom. Breathing heavily, they made their way to the front of the classroom where Ron and Harry were sitting. Hermione threw her books down and sat down next to Ron. The only seat left was the one next to Harry. Hesitantly, Roxie sank into the chair, convincing herself that she wouldn't talk to him the whole period.

"So what happened to the two of you? You look as if you've just run a marathon!" Ron commented.

"Well someone had a slow start this morning!" Hermione answered pointedly.

"Yeah, my first day was rough too!" Harry chimed in. Roxie gave him one of her famous death glares and he turned away from her. "I'm sorry…" But his apology was cut short because the stern looking teacher that Roxie had met the night before walked in.

"Hello class. Another year, and one of the most important. This year we will begin human Transfiguration. Now I understand that only a select few of you will be able to do this and don't be disappointed if you can't. First though, I would like you to all give a warm welcome to our new student…erm..." McGonagall glanced down at her parchment, "Roxie Barker. Roxie would you please stand up" Roxie stood and when she did she could hear the whispers from behind her. Of course people wondered why a student would transfer into a school with only two years left. Although she had explained her reason to a few Gryffindors last night during dinner, it had not filtered through the whole house. The Hufflepuffs had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors and they had not heard the story either. Quickly, Roxie sat back down and tried to ignore the whispering.

"You'd think that they would have something better to talk about," Ron muttered to Roxie and gave her a reassuring smile. Roxie returned the smile and sat back in her chair, ready for the class.

The rest of the class was spent with students trying to decide which animal they would most like to transfigure into. They were then instructed to draw a picture of the animal, making sure to include details. "The more detailed the drawing, the more you have to work with when we start to transfigure," McGonagall chided. Roxie decided upon a black dog, mysterious and powerful. When she showed her drawing to the rest of the group, they all fell silent. Glancing down at her picture, Roxie realized why. How could she have been so insensitive? Harry's godfather had been known for turning into a black dog. But Roxie shouldn't care how she made Harry feel, after all they weren't friends and they never would be. When the class ended, Roxie ran to McGonagall's desk, threw her paper down on top of the stack, snatched up her things, and ran from the classroom. She really wasn't up to hearing Hermione and Ron trying to comfort Harry. And she didn't want to hear Harry try to reassure them that he was fine when he obviously wasn't.

Roxie was the first to arrive at her next lesson, Potions. She threw her bag onto a table at the middle of the room. One of her books slid out of her bag. With a crash the book fell onto the floor. "I would appreciate it if you were a bit quieter while in my classroom," a silky voice spoke from behind her. Roxie whipped around and saw a man with slick hair and a hooked nose. He was wearing robes of black and eyeing Roxie eerily. "You must be the new girl. Apparently they didn't teach you how to be quiet at your old school."

"I must have missed that lesson, yes," Roxie snapped determinedly. She was convinced that she wouldn't let this man get the better of her.

"You must have missed the lesson on manners too! I expect you to respect me more in the future."

"Oh so you must be Professor Snape. I've heard a lot about you from Ro…people." Roxie almost let slip that her friends had been bad mouthing this teacher. Snape glared at her, but before he could respond the door to the classroom burst open and students flowed in.

"Ten point from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley," Snape snapped the moment he caught sight of Ron. Ron looked hurt and confused. He shot a look at Roxie who avoided eye contact, not wanting to admit that it had been she who had gotten her friend in trouble.

"Turn to page 394 and begin to make the Joke Potion. I expect it done by the end of class," Snape instructed the class, as Hermione, Ron, and Harry threw their bags down at the table next to Roxie.

"You left Transfiguration kind of fast, is something wrong?" Harry asked as he pulled his book out of his bag.

"Nope, nothing at all," Roxie replied as she started to read the instructions of the potion. It was the most complicated potion that she had seen. At her old school they had never had to brew potions by themselves, they were always in partners or groups. Roxie glanced around at the other students and saw them heading toward a cupboard. Assuming that this was the thing to do, Roxie made her way to the cupboard with Hermione right behind her. When she reached the cupboard, she saw that it was full of ingredients. Roxie had already forgotten what she needed, so she watched Hermione and grabbed the same things that she did. She then walked back to the table and began to cut up the daisy roots. After an hour of grueling and confusing work, Roxie had finished her potion. Looking at it though, she was disappointed. The book said that the potion was supposed to be a bright blue color and Roxie's was more of a yellow. _Oh well Potions has never been my strongest subject._

"Did you learn anything at that school of yours, like how to read? The instructions clearly state that you are to add the daisy roots after the dragon's breath," Snape sneered down at Roxie's potion which had now started to make a sickly gurgling noise. Roxie's face flushed, she had indeed, as Snape had said, added the daisy roots before she added dragon's breath. As she made her way, embarrassed, to the front of the room with her vial, she whispered with Hermione.

"It's ok he doesn't really like anyone, except the Slytherins maybe," Hermione reassured her. This was easy for her to say though because her potion had turned the perfect shade of blue.

"I think he despises me more than anyone else. I was the first one here and all he did was insult me until the rest of you walked in." The two girls stopped talking then because they had reached Snape's desk. He sneered as he snatched Roxie's vial from her.

"I've decided to count this potion as a test. I'll give you a grade based upon the accuracy of the potion," Snape said as he looked at the abysmal work of Roxie. Hermione beamed, but then wiped the smile from her face as she saw the pitiful look on Roxie's face.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione and Roxie out of the classroom and back up to the common room. The rest of the day was free, so they did whatever they wanted to. Hermione caught up with homework while Roxie and Ron talked and Harry sat staring out the window. When Ginny arrived, Hermione put down her book and joined the conversation. Roxie felt almost guilty as she sat and laughed with the three of them and Harry sat alone in a corner. She had stolen his friends from him and now he was lonely. She was about to ask him to join in the conversation when he got up and announced that he was going down to dinner. The rest of them followed him out of the portrait hole and to the Great Hall. During dinner, it was Roxie's turn to be ignored. As the four others talked, Roxie thought about her conflicted feelings. She didn't know whether to be nice or cruel to Harry. Her mind was still teeming with thoughts as she collapsed onto her bed later that night.

The next day Roxie woke up. It was early in the morning, but Hermione had already left the room. She got dressed and walked to the Great Hall. She plopped down into a seat next to Hermione and grabbed a slice of toast. "Morning," she muttered, but Hermione was engrossed in a book as usual and didn't even acknowledge that Roxie was there. Roxie was glad when Ron and Harry arrived.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. We'll finally get to see how this teacher is," Ron said as he buttered a piece of toast. Roxie quickly stuffed her toast into her mouth, not wanting to risk making a comment, as she was afraid of what would come out of her mouth.

After an hour of Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch Hermione put her book down and announced that it was time to go to class. The four of them made their way through the corridors to the classroom. As Roxie opened the door, she gasped. The walls were covered with pictures of the darkest things. One depicted a werewolf biting a child. The child looked as if he was screaming from excruciating pain. A picture on the opposite wall was simply captioned "Avada Kedavra" a man was floating in air. A greenish light shone all around him. This man did not appear to be in any pain whatsoever and Roxie knew why. The Avada Kedavra curse killed instantly, the person hardly had enough time to register that they had been shot with the curse before they were lying on the ground, dead. Hermione glanced around nervously as the moved to the front of the room. They sat down at a table and began to unpack their books. The classroom began to fill as other students made their way up from breakfast. Roxie noticed students that she recognized as Slytherins.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Pravus," a woman with a sheet of long black hair spoke dreamily. Most of the class jumped, she had walked in so quietly that none of them had heard her enter. "I will be your teacher this year. It is my job to arm you against curses and to teach you to protect yourselves. This year we will cover Patronuses, shield charms, and some counter-jinxes." The class was instructed to read the introduction in their books, so the period passed by silently. At the end of class Ms. Pravus stood up and announced, "Homework- read pages 10-57 and write a report on the best way to deal with a werewolf bite." Roxie was following Ron out of the classroom when she heard a voice behind her. "Roxie would you come here please," Ms. Pravus called.

"I'll meet you back at the common room," Roxie uttered and then she hurried back to the desk.

Once assuring herself that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had indeed left, Ms. Pravus spoke, "He is not pleased," she yelled harshly all of the dreaminess in her voice lost. "He hasn't heard from you in a long time and he fears that you have failed or worse, deserted him."

"And he sent you here to check up on me?" Roxie spat.

"No, I chose to come here on my own. When your father was transferred, I decided to follow you. I'm going to make sure that you don't screw anything up."

"No! You want to steal my job! You want to have all of the glory for yourself! Well I've got news for you, the task is going great and I'm going to finish it! I'm going to do it better than you ever could and then I will be held high above the others! I will be his favorite!" With this Roxie marched out of the room and shut the door with a snap.

Back up in the common room, Roxie found Harry sitting by the fireplace, a book open on his lap. "Where are Ron, Hermione, and Ginny?" Roxie asked grumpily.

"Ginny has class and Hermione and Ron went down to the library," Harry replied nicely.

"Oh," Roxie said as she pulled her Defense Against the Dark Arts book out of her bag. She opened the book and began reading. After she was finished reading, she pulled out parchment and a quill. She had the quill poised over the paper, ready to write when she realized that she still didn't know what the best way to deal with a werewolf bite was. The look of confusion must have shown on her face, because Harry spoke up.

"I know a werewolf and I've already finished that essay. I could help you with it if you want."

Roxie thought and then decided that her need to finish her homework trumped her need to hate Harry. "Yeah that would be great, thanks." Harry moved over to the couch next to her, she could smell the cologne that he was wearing, she could hear his breathing. She shook her head and tried to ignore the fact that he was sitting so close to her. She spent the next hour talking to Harry about the best way to deal with a werewolf bite. "Wow that went fast! It's a good thing that you know so much about it!" _No that sounded too flirty._

"So I'm going to ask you one more time, why do you hate me so much?"

"It's not that I hate you, it's just that… well I'm not exactly supposed to like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't matter. But I don't hate you."

"Oh well… you just seem to. I mean with the way you treat me and such."

"Well actually…" Roxie leaned in a little closer, "the truth is…" but at that moment Hermione and Ron burst through the portrait hole, closely followed by Ginny. Roxie sat back a little. The three of them sat down by the fire and started their homework. Harry grinned at Roxie and she returned it. Hermione, seeing the smile, nudged Ron and pointed at them.

"So I see that you two worked everything out and even got a little bit cozy too," Ron told them proudly. Roxie slid to the end of the couch, away from Harry.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Roxie said. She got up and gave Harry another smile. She walked up the stairs to her room, smiling the whole way. Hermione followed her, she wanted to ask about what had happened downstairs, but Roxie had already collapsed in her bed and closed the curtains around her. Roxie was still smiling as she fell asleep an hour later. She slipped into dreams of her and Harry curled up cozily on the couch. The smile didn't leave her face all night.


	5. Love Potion?

Roxie woke up the next morning to a bushy head leaning over her. "Geez Hermione, don't scare me like that!" Roxie yelled pushing her roommate off of her bed.

"I'm sorry. I was going to wake you up, but then I decided that that would be awful, so I waited. It's not my fault that you sleep late!" Hermione defended herself.

"Well what is so important that you felt the need to hover over me?"

"I just wanted to ask you… well are you and Harry…umm dating?"

"No way! What gave you that idea?!?! Did he tell you something? I'll kill him!" Roxie started to get out of bed.

"No! He didn't say anything it's just that I thought I saw a look between you last night. And you were in the common room alone together."

"A look? Maybe it was a "Thanks for saving my butt" look. He helped me with my homework which is a good thing because I'd still be down there doing it if it wasn't for him."

"Well you could have asked me for help. It does seem…"

"Would you drop it, please!" Roxie said testily. Roxie tried to conceal the smile that was creeping onto her face. She made her way to the dresser and began to change.

"Ok dropping it now," Hermione said in an "I know the truth" kind of way. "What's that?" Hermione asked indicating a spot on Roxie's forearm.

"What? Oh nothing," Roxie flushed and then quickly put her shirt on.

"For a second there it kind of looked like…" Hermione began, puzzled.

"We better get down to breakfast soon or there will be no time before class!" With these words Roxie made her way out of the room and down the staircase. Hermione trudged behind her.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Ron and Harry were already seated at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Roxie sat down beside them, Roxie not making eye contact. As the other three began to talk, she pulled the platter of toast towards her and began to eat. At the end of breakfast Harry asked, "So Rox, ready for Snape's class?"

"This is the last time that I'm going to tell you, my name is Roxie, not Rox." Roxie spat, trying to make it clear to him that last night was a mistake. She saw a look of puzzlement on his face that was soon replaced by a hurt look. Roxie looked down, hoping that no one had seen that she had a look on her face too. A look that mirrored his hurt. Sensing tension, Hermione grabbed Roxie's wrist and commanded the boys to follow them. They made their way down the dungeon.

No one was in the dungeon when they got there. An eerie silence filled the space from the high ceilings to the cold, stone floor. Hermione lead the other three to a table right in the front. Roxie made a point to sit on the end and made Hermione sit beside her. Ron sat beside Hermione, so Harry sat on the other end of the table. This meant that Roxie and Harry were as far apart as possible, while sitting at the same table. Harry kept making furtive glances across Ron and Hermione, trying to catch Roxie's eye. Trying to figure out what he had done wrong. How could this be the same girl that had sat next to him last night? The same girl who had admitted that she didn't hate him. That was the thing with Roxie, you never knew what you were going to get. She had her nice moments and she had her mean moments. _You can't like him. Everything must go according to plan. _Roxie shot him one of her famous spiteful glares and his head fell dejectedly.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, more students began to file into the room. Their chatter filled the room and killed the silence. Hermione pulled out her books and began a conversation with Ron about Quidditch. Harry, being a Quidditch captain, immediately jumped in on the conversation. Although Roxie was obsessed with Quidditch she was not in the mood to talk to Harry right now, so she tuned them all out. She tried to think of ways to complete her task successfully.

With a bang of a door the room fell quiet. Snape marched to the front of the classroom and pulled out his wand. Roxie looked up from her thoughts and saw Snape shoot her a death glare. "Today we will be making a memory potion. This potion will be very difficult and you will, therefore, be working in partners." Roxie glanced at Hermione and gave her a "Will you be my partner?" look. Hermione nodded and they began to read the instructions which Snape had put on the board with a wave of his wand. "I don't think so," Snape stated, eyeing Hermione and Roxie. "I will be assigning partners. Ms. Granger with Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley move over there and work with Ms. Parkinson. Ms. Barker who should you be with?" Roxie eagerly began to pick up her things and move to another table as far from Harry as she could get. "Eager to get away I see. Well then, Ms. Barker with Mr. Potter."

"No! Kill me! Let 1,000 hippogriffs dance the conga on my stomach. Force-feed me pickled Bowtruckles. Make me take Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk, just don't make me partner with him!" Roxie pleaded.

"As entertaining as that would be for the rest of the class, I believe partnering with Potter will be good for you. Now begin please," with a billow of his robes Snape moved away from a distraught Roxie and a pleased Harry.

"So shall we get started then?" Harry asked quietly. Roxie bit her lip. Snape had already moved away, among the students placing them in pairs that they didn't want to be in. _There's no way that I'm going to get another partner. I want a good grade and that's not going to happen if I'm not being a little bit nicer. I guess it couldn't hurt to be nice to him._

"He seems to be enjoying himself a little too much, doesn't he?" Roxie asked indicating Snap forcing two very unhappy girls to sit down next to each other.

"Yeah, yeah he does," Harry perked up.

"So let's get started," Roxie said nervously and looked up. His brilliant green eyes shone down at her. _He has great eyes. Eyes that I can melt into._ Roxie smiled and Harry smiled back. Roxie began to measure out the jobberknoll feathers. Harry began to set up the cauldron and make the liquid base of the potion. When they were both done they had to add the jobberknoll feathers to the liquid. Roxie poured the feathers in and then, "The next line says that we are supposed to stir counter-clockwise eight times." Roxie reached for the spoon to stir. Harry reached at the same time. Harry's hand brushed the back of Roxie's. Chills went down Roxie's spine. She looked up and Harry grinned sheepishly. She flushed red and pulled her hand back.

"So umm I guess I'll do this then," Harry said nervously. Roxie gave a small nod. When he had stirred eight times he looked up. "And now we wait until 'The potion turns a pale shade of grey'" he stated, looking up at the instructions on the board. He sat back in his chair.

"Potter! Barker! You should be working now not relaxing!" Snape barked from behind his desk.

"But Professor the board says to wait," Harry defended them. Snape looked at the instructions as if for the first time and then, defeated, went back to grading papers.

"So what do we do until it's done?" Roxie asked, grinning.

"I guess we could talk," Harry said hopefully.

"Ok. Starting with a little more about your aunt, uncle, and cousin. They sound like hilarious Muggles."

"Well my uncle is extremely small minded. He goes around ignoring me and trying to pretend like he doesn't know that there is such a thing as wizards. My cousin is rather large, but he acts like he's a two year old. He's so easy to scare and it's really fun to come up with new things to do to him. My aunt is my mother's sister. She's the only one in the family that understands me at least a little bit. Most of the time she goes along with my uncle and pretends that there is no such thing as a wizard, but occasionally she does slip up with something that shows that she knows about things. Not monumental things, but last summer she did say that she knew that dementors guard Azkaban. I'm pretty much alone all summer and they make me do chores and stuff. But what about you're family?"

"It's just me and my mom and dad. My mom is always at home. It's actually very annoying. She always hovers over me, but she means well. My dad works, actually I'm not really sure what he does. He's very hush hush."

"Maybe he works in the Department of Mysteries. Although if he does I apologize because we pretty much destroyed it last year."

Roxie laughed, "Oh yeah I heard about that. It sounded like so much fun."

"Being chased by Death Eaters isn't exactly what I call fun."

"Oh come on Potter where's your sense of adventure? I'm sure that was like an adrenaline rush or something." Roxie playfully poked him.

"Wow you have an odd sense of fun. You'd actually probably be pretty fun on a date." Roxie looked up at him. _Is he asking me out. I was being nice to him, but was I being a little too flirty? I can't date him! Being nice, yes. Even being friends would be ok, but dating him? I'm sure that would be a major mistake._

"Harry…" but Roxie was saved the embarrassing speech when Snape stalked over to their table.

"I hate to break up this little flirty banter, but your potion seems to be ready. Please bottle it and bring it to my desk." Quickly Roxie waved her wand. Some of the grey liquid appeared in the bottle. She shoved a stopper in and then went up to the desk, leaving Harry to clean up. She held the bottle out to Snape. He looked at it, but he didn't take it. Clearly he had something to say. "I'll tell you this now, Ms. Barker, I will not tolerate flirting in my classroom. In fact, I think it would be best if you didn't flirt at all. You aren't all that you think you are. You walk around here with your nose stuck up in the air expecting people to just bend to your will." _What's he talking about? Why's he telling me all of this?_ And then he delivered the punch in the stomach, "Your mother was the same way. She flirted with me because she knew that I liked her. Every night she would make me do her Potions homework and occasionally any other homework that she had. I thought that she liked me. Then one night, I was sitting in the common room doing her homework when she walked in. Hand and hand with another boy. Well you can imagine my shock, after all I thought that she liked me. She toyed with my affections and used me. She was and still is nothing more than a slag!" With a satisfied smile, Snape snatched the bottle from Roxie's grasp. The other students were moving around behind Roxie. They were all crowding around the desk trying to hand in their potions. Roxie couldn't move. All of the sudden she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting to see Hermione, but instead she looked into a pair of all too familiar green eyes. She brushed Harry's hand away and walked back to her desk. She grabbed her books and bag and ran out of the room. She ran as fast as she could.

Soon, she reached the familiar pathway to the common room. She mumbled the password and then made her way into the cozy interior of the room. She flung herself onto the couch and let the tears flow. She began to sob uncontrollably. _Why am I even crying? It's not like he threatened anyone. He didn't even insult me. Just my mom. _She heard the portrait hole swing open. A blurred image appeared at the couch beside her. The image had messy hair and glasses. Harry sat down on the couch next to Roxie. He pulled her into him. Roxie sobbed harder. _He feels so good. And he's so nice to me. How can I do this?_ They sat there for a while, Harry with his arms around Roxie and Roxie sobbing against his chest. When she had almost stopped crying, Roxie pulled her head away from him. His hand moved to her face. _What is he doing?_ He moved his thumb across her face, brushing away the tears. His hand paused on her face. Their eyes locked. Roxie could swear that the space between them had lessened. His head was leaning toward her. He was close now, so close that she make out every bump of his scar. She closed her eyes. _I'm ready._ Then the portrait hole opened. Roxie and Harry pulled away from each other and the looked towards the entrance.


	6. Quidditch Tryouts

**Wow people really hate my story. So many bad reviews. And I know this sounds fake, but I really do appreciate them because even though they're bad they help my writing. I'm working on two other stories right now, a Gilmore Girls one and a Twilight one, hopefully they will be more original. I'm trying. But I hate to do things halfway, so I'm still going to try hard on this one. Keep the reviews coming the good and the bad. **

Ron stopped in the portrait hole. A muffled "Ow" told Roxie that Hermione was right behind him. Ron's mouth was open and he was staring right at Roxie and Harry. "What is so important that you feel the need to stop right in the doorway?" Hermione demanded. She stepped around Ron and she too saw the scene before her. A smile of understanding emerged on her face. Roxie looked at Harry nervously. He was attempting to avoid eye contact. Roxie stood up quickly.

"Wow it's been a long day. I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night everyone," Roxie announced. She ran up the stairs to her dorm with Hermione close behind her. From downstairs she heard Ron's voice ask, "So, mate, what were you two doing?" Harry did not reply and Roxie smiled, thinking about how nervous he probably was right now. _I bet he's doing that cute little shuffle from one foot to the other. He probably has that nervous little smile plastered on his face. He's so cute when he's nervous. _Roxie shook her head. She wasn't allowed to like him, that much was clear.

When Roxie arrived in her dorm she gave a huge, fake yawn. She sank down onto her bed and pulled the curtains around her. Just as she was about to fake sleep, the curtains were pulled open. "Oh no you don't. I know for a fact that you aren't the least bit tired. I want to know everything that happened down there. Don't leave out a single detail." Roxie opened her mouth and attempted to tell Hermione that she was tired, but Hermione cut her off. "I'm not letting you go to sleep until you explain. If you don't want to talk, well then I guess we'll be here for a while." Hermione sat down on the edge of Roxie's bed and folded her arms determinedly across her chest.

"Ok so basically Snape was being a humungous bastard to me and Harry was just trying to cheer me up," Roxie said in a flash. She hoped that Hermione would leave her alone, so that she could attempt to sort out her feelings. Hermione, however, was not satisfied with Roxie's brief explanation.

"First of all, no matter what Snape said to you he is a teacher and I don't approve of you calling him a...a… well that. What did he say to you by the way?"

"He insulted my mother!"

Hermione gave a gasp of shock. "He wouldn't! I mean how does he even know your mother?"

"They went to school together and he liked her. She knew that he liked her so she…" but Roxie didn't want to finish her sentence. She loved and admired her mother. _How could she do anything like that? She knew perfectly well that what she was doing was wrong, but she did it anyways. Maybe Snape is right. Maybe she is nothing more than a slut. Maybe she's cheating on my father right now. Maybe she has whole other families out there in the world. No, my mother loves me. She would never do that to me and my dad. Would she? _"Well she did some things that I don't exactly agree with, but still they don't justify him calling her a slut!" Hermione gasped again. Apparently she thought that all teachers were saints and didn't even know what those things were, much less use that kind of language.

"Maybe you heard him wrong!"

"Do you really believe that?" Hermione gave a reluctant shake of her head.

"All of that aside though, you and Harry seem to be getting kind of close now. He's the one that's there for you when you're sad and he comforts you. Not to mention, that's the second time in two days that Ron and I have caught you two sitting together on the couch, alone."

"I told you, he was just trying to get me to stop crying. That's what friends do."

"Oh so you two are friends now? That will make meals so much better! I'm glad that you finally came around! Harry's a great guy and he would make a good boyfriend to you." Roxie gave Hermione a scornful look. "I meant a friend that was a boy."

"Sure you did. I really am kind of tired though. So if you're satisfied with my explanation now, I'm going to bed!" Roxie waited. Hermione pulled herself up off Roxie's bed and made her way across the room. They didn't say anything else to each other for the rest of the night, but Roxie swore that she heard Hermione whisper, "I always thought that you two would be perfect for each other." Roxie was about to retort when she realized that she had nothing to say. In fact, she was almost glad that other people thought that they would go good together. It gave her encouragement. Roxie fell asleep thinking about what people would say if they found out that Roxie and Harry were dating.

Roxie sat up in bed. She was covered in sweat. Her sheets were twisted around her. Hermione was looking at her anxiously. "You were thrashing around like mad. Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No, I just had a bad dream that's all," Roxie explained.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No. Not really." The truth was that Roxie couldn't tell Hermione. Her dream had shown the awful truth. It had showed what would happen if she did complete the task successfully. Roxie shook herself. She knew that she had to do the task. People's lives were at stake. _But how can I do that to him?_ Hermione was still looking at Roxie with a puzzled expression. Roxie gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile and then jumped out of bed. The two of them dressed in silence and then made their way down to the Great Hall.

"Hey you two!" Ron called from the middle of the Gryffindor table. Hermione gave a satisfied smile and then sat down next to Ron. The only other place for Roxie to sit was next to Harry. _Thanks Hermione._ Roxie sat down and gave Harry a smile. He returned it and then they both turned to Ron and Hermione. Roxie swore that she saw the two of them exchange a knowing smile. She could feel Harry next to her. She could feel the warmth of his body and could hear his breathing. She was pulled from her thoughts by Harry himself.

"So I thought that today would be a good day to do Quidditch tryouts."

"Yeah, but I've already got a spot on the team as Keeper, right mate," Ron said expectantly through food. Harry gave a chuckle.

"We'll see about that. You need to try out and if you're the best then of course you can be Keeper, but if someone's better than you…" Harry trailed off.

"You would do that to your best mate?!?!" Ron asked, shocked.

"I'm captain and I've got to do what's best for the team," Harry gave a small shrug. Ron just shook his head and continued eating.

"So what's the team look like now?" Hermione asked, obviously trying to get involved in the conversation.

"Harry's Seeker. I'm Keeper. Katie and Ginny are Chasers. We've still got to find one Chaser and two Beaters," Ron said, swallowing his food.

"So that's the team, huh. And what's this 'we have to find people'?" Harry chuckled again.

"Oh c'mon mate we all know that you're going to let me on seeing as how I'm your best mate. Katie's been on since before you got here. And Ginny's going to get on because we all know that the two of you have had a little something going on. Or at least you did before Roxie got here. Ow!" Hermione had obviously stomped on Ron's foot very hard. Ron had once again showed that he was oblivious to other people's feelings. _So there's nothing to worry about Roxie. He has a girlfriend already._

"There is nothing between me and Ginny except friendship," Harry stated forcefully. The four of them fell silent. It was Hermione who broke it.

"Well, Roxie said that she was a Beater. Maybe she could make the team."

"Yeah, you should come down and try out," Harry said brightly to her.

"Um, sure. I mean maybe if I have enough time," Roxie stuttered. She was still a little hurt that Harry had a girlfriend and didn't tell her. _He played you just like your mom played Snape._

"It's Saturday. What could you possibly have to do?" Ron asked.

"I've got homework and a lot of studying!"

"You're worse than Hermione!" Ron laughed.

"I'm going to go now," Roxie said, "I might see you later, or maybe not." She got up and tried to stop herself from running out of the Great Hall. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Once she was outside the doors, her face fell. _Now I know how Snape felt. If it was anything like this, I don't blame him for calling my mother what he called her. It makes it easier on me though. I don't have to worry about whether or not I should like him._ As much as Roxie tried to calm herself, she began to cry. _This is so stupid. We weren't even dating. But that wasn't because we didn't want to. We were just never given a chance. _Footsteps behind her told her that someone had come after her. She wiped away her tears and turned around. She was half hoping that it was Harry, but it wasn't. Hermione stood there, looking at Roxie. She grabbed Roxie's hand and dragged her to the nearest deserted corridor. The two of them sat on the cold floor together, Roxie crying silent tears and Hermione patting her back. Finally Roxie stopped crying and Hermione spoke.

"He was telling the truth. There really is nothing between him and Ginny. Meet me at the Quidditch pitch when you're ready." Hermione gave her a quick hug and then left Roxie alone in the corridor._ Hermione would know if they were dating. If she doesn't think that they're dating, then they probably aren't. But it doesn't matter anyway because I can't like him much less date him. _Roxie brushed the last of her tears away, gave a smile, and stood up._ At least I've still got Quidditch._

When Roxie arrived at the pitch with her broom tucked under her arm, students were already in the air. She was a little worried. _Great now I don't even have Quidditch._ Then she spotted Hermione running toward her. Hermione must have seen the worried look on Roxie's face because she explained. "They're just warming up, don't worry. Tryouts haven't started yet. You have to go sign in with Harry over there." Hermione indicated a small table set up halfway down the edge of the pitch. Roxie made her way over.

"I'm here to try out for the Beater position." Harry looked up and grinned.

"Name please," Harry joked.

"Ha, ha very funny," Roxie smiled. Harry's lame jokes were part of the reason that she liked him so much.

"I thought so. Anyways, Beaters are the last position that we are trying out, so if you could just sit in the stands that would be great." Roxie walked over to where Hermione was sitting. Ron joined them two minutes later.

"I can't believe he's going to make me try out!" Hermione and Roxie just laughed. The first position was Chaser. Katie and Ginny flew very well and made it on the team. Picking a third Chaser was a little more difficult because the rest of the people were pretty bad. Harry chose the person who was the least awful, a small blonde girl named Kayla Raymond. Keeper tryouts were next. The three new Chasers were instructed to throw the Quaffle at the hoops The Keepers had to try and block them. At first Roxie and Hermione were not worried for Ron, the potential Keepers were really bad. Most of them were only blocking one hoop, making it easy for the Chasers to score. Ron performed spectacularly. He blocked all but one of the Quaffles. Then a surly seventh year tried out. He blocked the first few of the Quaffles and Hermione began to get nervous. She gripped Roxie's arm very hard. Thankfully he missed two of the Quaffles, making Ron the best to try out. He made it on the team. Now it was Roxie's turn. As she walked by the table she heard Harry whisper, "Good luck!" but when she turned around he was looking intently across the field. He gave her a small wink and then turned his head down to the papers in front of him.

"Each of you will take this club in turn and try to hit the Bludger at that tree over there," Harry pointed to a tree at least six feet away. Roxie was confidant. She had played Beater on a team for five years and had developed very good aiming skills. She became even more confidant when every one of the people that tried out before her missed by at least ten feet. When it was her turn, she grasped the club, and swung at the Bludger. The Bludger made a clean arc and hit the tree. Harry gave a small smile, but then went back to being nonbiased. The people after Roxie were no better than the people before, although one boy did hit the tree branch. "Ok Roxie and Derek, welcome to the team," Harry announced happily after everyone had tried out.

"That's so not fair. You only picked Roxie because you're dating her," one of the other boys grumbled.

"First of all, I am not dating her and secondly you didn't even hit the tree," Harry glared at the boy who gave a small "Hmph" and stormed off the field. "There will always be some sore losers." Then he turned to his new team. "First practice is tomorrow at noon. Congratulations to you all." Harry smiled at Roxie and then he and Ron walked off the pitch together. Hermione ran over to Roxie and Ginny.

"I'm so proud of the two of you," she squealed.

"It was no big deal. We didn't really have much competition," Ginny explained. All of the other students had filed out, leaving Ginny, Hermione, and Roxie alone. Ginny dragged her foot across the grass. "So what that kid was talking about…is it true?"

"What?" Roxie was confused.

"Um you and Harry. You're not dating are you?"

"Well no. No we aren't." _Could this be? Is Ginny really jealous of me?_

"Oh," Ginny smiled. She seemed a little bit nicer towards Roxie after that.

"So are you two ready to go in yet?" Hermione asked. The other two girls nodded and the three of them trudged into the castle. The rest of the day was spent talking about Quidditch and the new team. After Roxie grew tired of talking about Quidditch, she, Hermione, and Ginny went up to the common room and sat around the fire talking about nothing in particular. An hour later they were joined by Harry and Ron. The five of them killed many hours talking and playing wizard's chess. Roxie was awful at it, but she kept playing because she thought that Harry was really cute when he won. Roxie went to sleep a few hours later, for the first time happy about how her day had gone.

The next morning went by in a blur. Before Roxie knew it she was headed out to the Quidditch pitch with Ginny. They were the first to arrive, so they flew around until the others arrived. When everyone else made it to practice the team started to do drills. They would fly around, throwing the Quaffle to each other and try to score. Everything was going great; Harry seemed to be pleased with his choices. The team worked so well together and then it happened. Roxie felt a white hot pain on her arm. She clutched her arm. She fell backwards, off her broom. The air rushed around her, she could practically feel the ground beneath her. And then she stopped falling. She had fallen into a pair of waiting arms. She didn't have to look to know who had caught her. He had a pair of arms that she recognized and a familiar scent. She looked up into Harry's green eyes. They looked back with a hint of concern. They reached the ground and Harry carried Roxie over to the stands. The rest of the team landed and walked over to where Harry and Roxie were sitting. "What happened?" Ron demanded. He had grabbed Roxie's broom and laid it down beside the bench.

"I…I was flying and then my arm hurt and I let go and then I fell," Roxie stammered.

"Maybe we should look at your arm," Harry said, reaching for her sleeve.

"No! It's fine now. Nothing to worry about." Roxie pulled her arm away. She looked up at him. "You caught me."

"Well I turned around and I saw you falling. I couldn't let you crash to the earth and kill yourself, now could I?" Harry smiled at her and Roxie smiled back. Then she stood up.

"Let's get back to practice."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Harry asked, looking at her hesitantly. The rest of the team had already mounted their brooms.

"Absolutely. We need to kill the Slytherins in our match." Roxie grinned mischievously. With a hard kick on the ground, she was once again in the air. When she was alone she had time to think about things. _Why did it hurt now? Does he know? _The rest of practice went by smoothly, without any more accidents.

The team made their way up to the castle for dinner. "You guys go on. I'm not that hungry. I'm fine though," she added at the look on Harry's face. She was happy that he was so concerned about her. She smiled and waved, then turned the opposite way, towards the Gryffindor tower.

When she got into the common room, she looked around, making sure that no one was there. She ran up to her room. Roxie rifled through her trunk anxiously. At last she found what she was looking for, a small vial of orange powder. She threw some on the ground in a ring. She corked the bottle and then stepped into the ring. She rolled up her sleeve and pressed her index finger onto her left forearm. She closed her eyes and felt a rush of air around her.

Her feet hit solid ground once again and she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw a rat-like man and the back of a chair. A fire was crackling in the corner. A snake was curled up in front of it. A snakelike voice hissed, "So tell me Roxie, why is it that you have not returned to me before now?"

"I'm sorry Master. I had nothing to report," Roxie bowed low.

"You little liar!" the rat-like man spat.

"Now, now Wormtail, let me be the judge of that," the hiss-like voice soothed. A man emerged from the chair. He had red-eyes and snake-like nostrils. His spindly, white fingers wrapped themselves around the back of the chair. "You may get up now my dear."Roxie stood. "Roxie, Roxie, Roxie. What a mistake you have made. You have let your senseless teenage emotions run away with you. I can sense that you like the boy."

"I have no feelings for him. This is my plan, Master. I make everybody believe that I like him, including him. Then when he least expects it I can bring him to you."

"I underestimated you my dear. I would have never believed that you were capable of such brilliance. Now go, make the boy fall for you." Roxie turned to leave, but the man had one last thing to say. "Oh and make sure that you start reporting to me a little more often. Lord Voldemort does not like to be kept waiting."

"Yes my Lord." Roxie gave another low bow. When she pulled out of the bow she was back in her bedroom. She heard footsteps on the stairs, but she wasn't in the mood to talk to Hermione or anyone. She lay down on her bed and pulled the curtains around her. Tears fell from her eyes, soaking her pillow. _How can I do this?_ But she had to. Roxie cried herself to sleep that night.


	7. Studying

"Roxie, are you all right?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Huh?" Roxie mumbled distractedly.

"You seemed kind of sad last night and…well I thought I heard you crying."

"Oh I'm fine, yeah last night I was just a little… homesick I guess."

"Oh. Well if you ever want to talk, I'm here." Hermione gave Roxie a big hug. "So let's go down to breakfast now."

"You go on. I'll be down in a minute." Hermione gave her a quizzical look. "I promise. If I'm not down in ten minutes, then send up a search party or something." Roxie forced a laugh and Hermione gave a strained smile, then she left the room. Roxie sank down onto her bed. _Maybe if I just keep telling myself that I don't like him, I won't like him. Or maybe if I just stop talking to him all together then everything will be all right. But I still have to complete the task. How can I do that to him? _Roxie sighed and held her head in her hands. The tears were threatening to flow again. Roxie shook her head, trying to stifle the flow, and then she stood up. _I've got to get myself together. I can't let anyone see me like this. _She got dressed and then went down to breakfast.

"Hey Roxie!" Harry smiled and waved at her. Roxie smiled back at him. _His smile is so…no don't think about him. Don't think about how perfect his smile is. How gorgeous he looks when his hair sticks up in the back. How I just melt into his deep green eyes. How I wish he would just hold me in his strong, muscular arms. This is hopeless. I can't ignore him._

"So what's our schedule look like today?" Roxie asked.

Hermione was the first to answer. "Well we have Potions and then a double Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh joy. What a great day! First I get to see Mr. Hooknose and then I get to spend double the time with my 'favorite' teacher," Roxie said sarcastically.

"So tell me again why you hate Ms. Pravus," Ron stabbed the air with a fork. Bits of egg flew from the end.

"I don't hate her. I just don't think she's that great of a teacher," Roxie answered, trying to conceal the truth.

"We better watch out, she told Harry that she didn't hate him. Pretty soon she'll be flirting with the teacher too," Ron chuckled.

"I'm ignoring that last part, but how did you know…" Roxie started, but Ron cut her off.

"Girls aren't the only ones that talk you know." Harry blushed.

"It's nice to know that our conversations just stay between us." Roxie poked Harry playfully.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't told Hermione everything that we say to each other," Harry defended himself.

"Relax, I was only joking!" Roxie and Harry looked at each other. _I'm glad we became friends. He's such a great guy._

"I hate to interrupt, but if we don't leave soon we'll be late for Snape's class," Hermione said, as she stood up. The other three followed her out of the Great Hall. Other students were getting up too. The four of them made their way to the dungeons.

Hermione attempted to seat them in the very first row yet again, but Roxie stopped her. "Please, you know that's not going to be easy on me." Harry and Ron sat at the table in the very back. Roxie threw her bag onto the table and with a little reluctance Hermione joined them.

"Wow Roxie! You finally got Hermione to move to the back. We've been trying to do that for years. Please, tell me how you've done it." Ron laughed. Hermione and Harry tensed. Harry made to stop Ron, but Roxie placed her hand on his arm.

"It's ok. I'm ok." Then to Ron, "Basically Snape said some things that he shouldn't have said and I am just not in the mood to sit right up there where is humungous nose can look down at me all lesson." Ron started to go into fits of laughter. Moments later Snape arrived and Ron ceased laughing.

"Wands away. Today will be a book lesson. Read pages sixty to one hundred. I expect a fourteen inch essay on my desk by the beginning of class tomorrow." Snape shot Roxie a nasty look and then moved behind his desk. He fumbled with some papers and then pulled out a quill and began to write. Next to Roxie, Hermione had already flipped her book open and her eyes were darting from one side of the page to the next. Harry looked at Roxie and shrugged. Roxie gave in and started to read. The pages were on the draught of living death. Roxie struggled through, attempting to read confusing word after confusing word.

By the end of the period, Roxie knew less about the draught than she had when she walked in. Ron had slept the whole period. Harry and Hermione, however, had both completed the reading and had started on their essays. "Great! When you finish you can help me with mine," Ron said.

"Help you yes, but not let you copy," Hermione chastised. Ron just rolled his eyes. The four made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where they spent the whole period discussing different types of curses. Roxie refused to make eye contact with Ms. Pravus and when she was asked a question she would speak only to her book. At the end of the lesson, they were assigned to write an essay on the counterjinxes for at least twelve of the jinxes that had been discussed. _Great now, on top of everything else, I'm going to fail. How am I supposed to write a report on something when I don't even know what it is? _The rest of the day was free so the four of them made their way up to the common room. Ginny was sitting, doing her homework at one of the tables.

"Are we ever going to have Quidditch practice?" she asked of Harry.

"If you're so anxious, go get the rest of the team and meet me down on the pitch in ten minutes," Harry laughed. Ginny hopped up and scurried off to go find Katie, Kayla, and Derek. "I was only joking."

"Well she took you seriously, so I guess we have practice now. Thanks a lot," Roxie groaned. She ran up to her room and grabbed her broom. Ron and Harry were already waiting for her when she got back to the common room. The three of them made their way out of the portrait hole. Hermione followed them.

"Sorry Hermione, but you aren't exactly on the team," Harry said.

"Oh I know that. I just though I'd come watch you play. It might be interesting." Harry and Roxie gave each other a quizzical look. _What is Hermione's sudden interest in Quidditch?_ The four of them made their way to the pitch. The other team members were already waiting there. Hermione ran over to the stands and sat down.

"Already following in Oliver's footsteps, calling practices out of the blue," Katie joked.

"Just get in the air," Harry said, mounting his own broom. Practice went very smoothly. Everyone worked very well together and they all knew exactly what they were supposed to be doing. When they landed Harry congratulated them, "At this rate I have no doubt in my mind that we will clobber Slytherin in our match." The rest of the team made their way towards the castle, but Roxie hung back. "You coming?" Harry called to her.

"I think I'm going to stay out and fly a little longer, by myself," she added as Harry attempted to turn around and come back.

"Meet you back in the common room later." And with that he was gone. Roxie flew around a while, trying to clear her mind. Flying gave her a sense of freedom. When she was in the air, she didn't have to worry about the task ahead of her. Unfortunately, it got dark and Roxie was forced inside. She was a few feet from the portrait hole when she was stopped. The blonde boy named Malfoy stood in her pathway.

"You happen to be in my way. Please move," Roxie said coldly.

"I will, but it will cost you. How about a kiss?" Malfoy leaned forward and sneered evilly.

"In your dreams."

"Fine then we will just sit here until you change your mind." He placed his arms on both walls and stood, blocking her way. _What am I supposed to do? I can't use magic on him because he'll complain to a teacher._

"Ok I give up. Close your eyes and prepare for the best kiss of your life." Malfoy closed his eyes and leaned forward again. Roxie ducked under his arm and made her way to the portrait hole.

Behind her she heard him call, "I'll have you one way or another. No girl rejects Draco Malfoy!" Roxie scoffed and then pushed her way into the common room. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in chairs talking.

"So I see that no one has started any homework," Roxie pointed out.

"Fine, we'll start it now mum," Ron laughed. They all pulled out their books and started to write their essays. After about fifteen minutes of writing, Ron put his quill down."I don't know what the bloody hell I'm writing about!"

"Well maybe you should pay attention in class a little more," Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

"Can't you help me? Please!" Ron looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"I need to go to the library to find a book, if you help me find it, I'll help you with you're essay. Let's go." Hermione lead a disgruntled looking Ron out of the portrait hole.

"So, at the risk of sounding a little too much like Ron, I don't know what I'm writing about," Roxie looked up at Harry.

"Which essay are you working on?"

"Ms. Pravus's."

"Right, well come over here and I'll help you."

"Do I really look that easy Harry?"

"You bet." Roxie laughed and then sat down next to Harry.

"Oh please Harry. Save me. Help me through this difficult time." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"So first let me tell you the jinxes that we went over. I've got them in my notes somewhere…" An hour later, Roxie's essay was finished. She and Harry had had a nice time talking and joking about everything. _This is just going to make everything harder._

"Oh thank you Harry. You're a life saver. What can I ever do to repay you?" Roxie joked. Harry rolled his eyes and then asked.

"Where did Ron and Hermione go? I thought that they would be back by now."

"Let's go find them."

"No."

"Why not? Obviously you're curious."

"Because I don't really want to go prying into their business. Besides lately I think that there has been something going on between them, so I figure I'll give them some privacy."

"Oh come on." Roxie pulled on Harry's hand, trying to get him off the couch. "Come with me." Harry gave up and followed her to the portrait hole. Just as they were leaving someone else walked in.

"What have you two been up to and why are you holding hands?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Roxie looked down, sure enough she and Harry hadn't let go since she had pulled him off the couch.

"Nothing. Roxie was just trying to get me to follow her," Harry explained. Ginny walked away, glancing over her shoulder suspiciously.

"Great, now the whole Gryffindor tower will think that we're going out." Roxie sighed.

"And would that be such a bad thing?" Harry gazed at her. _Leave it to him to know exactly how I'm feeling._

"No, but umm….we were going to go find Ron and Hermione," Roxie nervously told him.

"Right." They walked in an uncomfortable silence all the way to the library. When they got there, they looked around, but there was no sight of a bushy haired girl or bright, flaming red hair. "They said they were going to the library right?"

"Yeah, Hermione said that they were going to go look for a book that she needed." The two of them walked up and down the aisles, glancing both ways trying to find their friends. "I don't know if they ever found that book, but they look like they're having more fun than any book could bring them." Roxie laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry was very confused. Roxie was laughing too hard to talk, but she pointed her finger beyond the row where they were standing. There, in the back of the library sat Ron and Hermione. Books lay strewn across the table, but they seemed to be forgotten. Ron and Hermione were locked in each others embrace, kissing.


	8. Quidditch Match

**I'm going through something right now so I've got nothing better to do than update. So good for everyone who wanted another, bad for me and everyone who hates this story.**

Harry looked at Roxie. "Well, I told you I thought something was going on between them." Roxie nodded. "Although this will make it a little odd between us."

Roxie stopped laughing. "Between us?" she asked and she pointed to her and Harry.

"Well not just the two of us. All four of us. They'll be all over each other and we'll just be sitting there trying to have a nice conversation."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I guess you're right." Harry sighed and sat down behind the row.

"And even if I'm not right there is no sense in us worrying about it until that problem comes up." Roxie sat down next to him.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Well we could sit here and look like really creepy stalkers. We could go back up to the common room and wait on them to come back, although I don't think that they will be coming up any time soon." Roxie looked back over the row, to where Ron and Hermione were still oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. "Or we could go out there and confront them."

"We can't do that! Besides I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"Well I would!" And with that Roxie stood up and started to head to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Roxie wait!" Harry called after her and made a snatch at her robes, trying to pull her back down, but he missed. The shout however seemed to have pulled Ron and Hermione back to Earth.

"Roxie?" Hermione asked looking slightly embarrassed. Ron looked up, looking very angry. Harry stood up and walked over to where Roxie was. He looked at her and she gave him a smile. "Harry?"

"Ummm….hey guys," Harry said nervously.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked now looking suspicious.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Roxie sprang in.

"We told you, we were looking for a book for Hermione!" Ron explained.

"Yes, but that was over an hour ago. Still haven't found that book?" Roxie said, amused with the whole situation.

"No…we…erm…couldn't find it, but then Hermione decided to help me with my essay right here," Ron searched around for an excuse.

"Oh, well ok then, we'll just be going then," Harry said and then made to pull Roxie away with him.

"Are you sure there's nothing that you want to tell us?" Roxie wheedled. "Like the truth."

"I just told you. We were…" Ron began, but Hermione spoke up.

"Stop it Ron! They know the truth."

"You do?" Ron asked. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see if you'd fess up," Roxie shouted. "But obviously you didn't!"

"Come on guys. Let's all cool down." Harry tried to calm everyone.

"Oh so I guess you're against me and Mione dating?!?! Huh! Even though me and Mione are perfectly ok with you and Harry dating!" Ron fumed.

"That's a zero out of two for you. I'm fine with you and Hermione dating! In fact I think it's great that you two finally admitted your feelings. But me and Harry aren't dating! Why does everyone think that?" Roxie shouted. Madame Pince walked over to the four.

"If you children don't stop shouting I will remove you from this library!" She then walked away, her shoes squeaking with every step.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We just didn't know how you would react," Hermione whispered.

"Hey, I'm great with it! I'm really proud of you. And Harry's happy for you too. Right Harry?" Roxie turned to him, he nodded. Roxie hugged Hermione and then Ron.

"Well I'm glad that's over! Let's go eat," Ron said. The four of them laughed and they headed out of the library towards the Great Hall. When they were outside the doors, Ron turned to Harry. "So now that Mione and I have finally admitted our feelings and started going out, do you think you and Roxie will do the same?" Harry flushed red.

"Well…erm…"

"What he means is, no," Roxie filled in. _I wish we would though._

"Oh," Ron looked slightly abashed. The four walked into the Hall. They joined Ginny and Neville at the table.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Nothing."

"Well you look really sad, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Ginny asked. _She really cares about him. She wouldn't even dream of doing this to him. Maybe they could date._ Harry shrugged, but didn't say anything. Ginny looked hurt.

"So are you excited for the match tomorrow?" Neville asked.

"Of course! We play Slytherin you know. What a great way to start the season, beating the Slytherins," Ginny said. She seemed to have perked up a bit. She even looked all dreamy, as if she was imagining her words coming true. _She's probably thinking about what will happen after the game. Particularly between her and Harry._

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It's not guaranteed that we'll beat them," Harry said. He still seemed to be a little sad about Roxie's rejection of the idea of them dating.

"Oh come on, don't doubt yourself!" Ron said exasperatedly. "You put a great team together." Harry gave a weak smile, and then went back to being depressed.

"He's right, you're a great captain. We're going to beat the Slytherins easily tomorrow, so cheer up!" Ginny smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks guys." Harry did not cheer up though. He ate silently while the rest of them listened to Neville tell them about his latest Potions disaster.

"And he was looking down at me, making me really nervous. So I just dropped the whole thing in and it turned a purple color and then…"

"Well we've got an early day tomorrow, so I'm going to go to bed now," Harry said and then he stood up. Ron started to come with him, but Harry stopped him. "Stay, finish your dinner. And make sure you give Hermione a proper goodnight." With that he strode through the rows of tables and to the doors. Roxie watched him go. _I did this to him, so I've got to fix it._

"He's right, we do have to get up really early tomorrow. I think I'm going to go to bed too," Roxie said and then she walked the path to the door.

Behind her she heard Ron say, "No Hermione, stay. Harry and Roxie need to work this out on their own." She closed the doors behind her. _Where should I look for him? Did he really go to bed? _Having no other ideas, Roxie made her way to the Gryffindor tower. When she strode through the portrait hole she looked around. A chair was facing the fire and she saw a mass of untidy, black hair sticking up above the back. _What have I done?_ She walked around to face the front of the chair.

"So much for going to bed early," she teased.

"I couldn't get to sleep this early," Harry said, avoiding eye contact.

"So you're mad about me denying that we were going to go out soon?" Roxie summed up.

"Well I didn't really expect us to go out, but I just thought…well I didn't think you would dismiss the idea so quickly. I mean at least I thought about it."

Roxie bent down to his level and grabbed his hand. "I care about you Harry. But things are complicated and I can't date you. If that makes any sense. But of course it wouldn't make any sense to you," Roxie babbled. _It doesn't make sense to anyone._ Harry looked up and into Roxie's eyes. He could see the hurt in them.

"Roxie are you in trouble? I mean is there…" but the moment was ruined when noisy students began to arrive. Dinner had obviously ended.

"I thought you two were going to bed," Neville said as he entered the common room amongst the rest of the students.

"We are now. Goodnight all!" and Roxie sped up the stairs to her dorm. She got changed and fell onto her bed. _Today has been so weird. At least I have Quidditch to look forward to tomorrow._

The sun was streaming through the window when Roxie woke the next morning. She turned over and saw that Hermione was still asleep. _She doesn't have to play, so I'll let her sleep._ Roxie got changed silently and then walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The whole team was there, minus Ron. Roxie sat down between Katie and Ginny. "Wow no Ron even with the promise of food." Roxie laughed at her own joke. The rest of the team laughed with her. They seemed to be relatively relaxed considering they'd be playing in less than an hour. Ten minutes later Ron made his way sleepily between the tables and plopped down. The team ate in silence until Harry stood up and motioned to the team to follow him.

After they changed all they had to do was wait. Roxie could hear the sounds of students making their way to the stands. Her stomach gave a flip. _This is the first time I've actually been nervous for a match. Must be the fact that it is a new school and all._ But her eyes wandered to Harry who stood nearby. _It can't have anything to do with him._ Soon, Roxie heard the crowd quiet and the announcer start announcing the names of the Slytherin players. "Sean Jones captain and Chaser. Draco Malfoy, seeker. Matthew Lawrence, Keeper." _Our turn next._ Sure enough the list of Slytherin players ended and Roxie heard, "And the Gryffindor team. Harry Potter, captain and seeker. Katie Bell, Kayla Raymond, and Ginny Weasley, Chasers. Roxie Barker and Derek Kirk, Beaters. And Ron Weasley, Keeper." Roxie looked up to the announcer's box and saw a boy that she recognized as the fifth year, Jack Kones. "And there's the whistle." Roxie kicked hard and zoomed into the air. "And their off! Quaffle taken by Ginny Weasley. She streaks up the pitch, dodges the Slytherin chasers. But she's hit with a Bludger! Quaffle drops and is caught by Jones." Roxie swung at a nearby Bludger. It soared toward Jones. He seemed surprised and he dropped the Quaffle. "Nice Bludger work by new Beater, Roxie Barker. Bell picks up the Quaffle and heads up the pitch. She throws. A nice attempt by Lawrence, but no luck. Gryffindor scores, making the score 10-0 Gryffindor."

Roxie punched the air with her fist. Harry flew by, searching for the Snitch. Roxie gave him a smile and a thumbs-up. Harry laughed and then sped off. Roxie looked around at the game.

"And Ginny Weasley in possession. She passes to Bell who fakes to Raymond and then…owww. A Bludger hit by a Slytherin hits her. Slytherin in possession. He dodges Bell, a Bludger, another Bludger." Roxie began to hit the Bludger at him over and over in an attempt to stop him from making it to the goals. "He shoots. Ronald Weasley dives and he catches it! Better luck next time. Raymond takes the Quaffle. Passes to Bell who throws from the middle of the pitch. A risky move, but…I can't believe it…she scores! 20-0 Gryffindor."

An hour later Ron's theory had proved correct. The Gryffindor team seemed flawless. "90-10 Gryffindor and still no sign of the Snitch, this game may never end." The crowd seemed to think this too. Many had grown restless and some had even left. She scanned the skies and saw Harry ten feet away. She flew over to him.

"Are you looking of the Snitch?"

"Oh no! Was I supposed to be?" Roxie gave him a look. "Of course I'm looking! It just seems to be a bit more evasive than usual."

"Well find it soon or there won't be anyone left in the stands!" With that she headed off to go hit a Bludger away from Katie who scored again.

"100-10 Gryffindor! And it seems that Potter's spotted the Snitch!" Roxie turned, as did everyone else. The whole game had stopped in anticipation.

As Malfoy sped by Roxie on his broom he jeered, "Your boyfriend better watch out!" Roxie was afraid. _What's he going to do to him? _Looking around, she saw a Bludger near Kayla's right arm. Roxie sped over.

"Malfoy catching up to Potter. Potter better watch out. On no, it looks like Malfoy's reaching for something in his pocket. A wand maybe. This game could get ugly." With all her strength Roxie swung her club.

"He's not my boyfriend!" With a crack her club hit the Bludger which sped off in Malfoy's direction. The Bludger made contact with its target. Malfoy toppled off his broom and hurtled to the ground. Harry extended his arm in front of him and then pulled out of the dive. He raised his fist into the air. "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch, making the final score Gryffindor- 250, Slytherin- 10. I'm sure we're all glad that one's over." Roxie flew over to Harry and hugged him. _He feels so good. I never want to let go. _From the way he hugged her back, she thought he felt the same way. They descended to the ground still hugging, but released when the rest of the team ran over to them. Everyone was hugging and cheering.

"Party in the common room following this!" one fifth year boy shouted. Roxie realized how easy it would be to slip away in all the confusion. She needed to go report. As she wound her way through the crowd she saw Ron and Hermione kissing and, to her dismay, Harry and Ginny hugging. _I guess our hug wasn't as special as I thought._ Roxie willed herself not to cry and then elbowed her way out of the crowd.

She changed into her school robes quickly and then moved swiftly and silently to the castle. _It couldn't have worked out between us anyway. It's better that he found someone else. At least he'll be happy. And I said it before, they make a good couple. _Roxie looked around. Somehow she had walked into a deserted corridor without even knowing it. A door on her right stood ajar. _Better get this over with._ She pushed the door open and looked around, no one. From the pocket of her robes, she pulled a small vial. She threw the contents onto the floor in a ring. Closing her eyes, she stepped into the ring and pressed her fingers onto her Dark Mark.

"Master, the girl has arrived," the rat-like man named Wormtail was sitting on the floor next to the chair. A fire was going in the grate and a snake lay, curled up on the rug in front of it. A man stood up from the chair.

"Master you told me to report to you," Roxie said as she dropped to her knees and fell into a bow.

"And what is it that you have to tell me?"

"Well I was going to tell you that Ha…the Potter boy and I have become 'friends'," Roxie made sure to use air quotes.

"And he suspects nothing?"

"He has no idea."

"I sense something troubling you. You have confliction. Is there something else you would like to share with your Lord?" Roxie looked down, knowing that he was trying to perform Legilimency.

"No, my Master." Roxie felt guilty and scared. She knew full well that if she was caught lying she would be severely punished.

"I will find out soon enough. Come back when you're ready to share." Voldemort waved his wand and Roxie felt the rush of air once more. She was back in the room. She walked out of the room and turned down the corridor, walking towards the Gryffindor tower. _What do I do? He's going to find out that I like Harry. _Roxie stopped. _So why not take the risk? _Roxie had made up her mind. She quickened her pace and burst through the portrait hole.

"The final teammate arrives! Congratulations!" Roxie heard voices call from everywhere. The room was packed, but she was looking for someone in particular. She spotted him in a corner, talking to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys! You think I could borrow Harry for a little bit?" Ron nodded and Hermione gave a smile. Roxie grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the opposite corner.

"What is it Roxie? You look kind of flustered," Harry seemed concerned.

"I know what I said before, but I'm ready now." Harry looked at her, confused. "I want to date you!"

"Roxie, you know I want to date you, but the reason that I didn't ask you out was because I like you. Voldemort uses people who I care about to get to me. I couldn't live with myself if he took you…" Harry rambled.

"Stop being noble and kiss me!" Roxie reached her arms up and pulled his head to her. She closed her eyes and sank deep into the kiss. She felt Harry's hands rest lightly on her waist. _He's such a good kisser. _They heard a wolf whistle and they pulled apart. The whole common room seemed to be looking at them and Roxie was happy about it. She started to walk over to Ron and Hermione with Harry beside her. As she walked she felt his hand slip into hers. _Finally._

"So I see you two finally admitted that you like each other!" Ron said and laughed.

"Yup," was all Roxie said, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"Does this mean I can call you Rox now?" Harry teased. Roxie stood on her tiptoes and gave him another kiss. She began to pull back, but he reached his hand up and put it on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh come on guys. Hermione and I don't make out in front of you!" Ron said, faking disgust. But Roxie didn't care; all she cared about was how happy she was with Harry. _This is totally worth getting killed over. _


	9. News

"So what made you change your mind about him?" Hermione asked. She and Roxie were sitting on their beds. They still heard the sounds of the party continuing downstairs.

"I don't know. I guess it was just post-match euphoria," Roxie smiled.

"Well whatever it was I'm glad. It's about time that you two got together. Maybe you won't be as moody anymore."

"Nice try, but I doubt it. Now I'm kind of tired. It's been a long day, good night." Roxie lay down and smiled. _Good night Harry._

"Come on Roxie I want to show you something," Harry called and he pulled on her hand. They walked out the front door of the castle and towards the lake.

"Harry, I've seen the lake before," Roxie joked.

"Very funny. Look." He pointed to a blanket spread on the ground. _Awww he made a picnic. _

"That's so sweet!" Roxie sat down with Harry. They ate and laughed. It was the picture perfect date. "That was great! No one has ever done anything that sweet for me before."

"Well I love you Rox, I would do anything for you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you too Harry." Suddenly the lake started to churn. The sky turned a dark gray and the wind kicked up. Roxie felt something on her face. It felt like long, spindly fingers clawing at her face. "No you can't take him from me!" Roxie shouted at the wind. But the wind blew faster and Harry seemed to be falling away from her. "No come back!"

"Roxie! Roxie wake up!" Roxie's eyes snapped open. The birds were chirping outside her window. _How can they be so happy when Harry is gone?_

"Harry where is he?" Roxie asked Hermione.

"I'm sure he's in his room, or maybe he's in the Great Hall. Why?"

"Voldemort's got him!!!" Roxie shrieked.

"No he doesn't. You were just having a dream." Hermione looked at Roxie with sympathy.

"It seemed so real," Roxie sobbed.

"I know. I know. Shhh." Hermione pulled Roxie into a hug and tried to comfort her. "Tell you what, get dressed and then we'll go down to the Great Hall and see if Harry's there." Roxie nodded silently. The two of them walked down to the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table. Roxie scanned the students and then she saw the familiar green eyes and black hair. _He's still here. It was just a dream._ Roxie ran the rest of the way to the table. She threw her arms around Harry's neck. She buried her face in his hair and smelled his familiar scent. Then she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. There were tears in her eyes when she pulled away.

"Good morning to you too!" Harry said, surprised.

"We had a little scare this morning," Hermione answered the unasked question. She had just arrived. She pecked an expectant Ron on the cheek, who seemed a little disappointed, and then sat down. Ron was obviously not pleased with the comparison of the two greetings.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked reaching for Roxie's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream. That's all." Roxie smiled. She loved it when he was concerned about her, it showed that he really cared.

"So you had any bad dreams lately?" Ron asked Hermione expectantly.

"No, I haven't. But I promise that the next time I dream that You-Know-Who took you, you will get a greeting just like that one," Hermione said distractedly.

"That's what you dreamed?!!?! I knew that us dating would have an effect on you! I will fully understand if you don't want to do this anymore," Harry said.

"Harry, there is nothing I want more." Roxie reached out and grabbed his hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze. Harry looked at Roxie and smiled. Hermione sniffed.

"Get a room you two!" Ron called at them. They all laughed.

"So what classes do we have today?" Roxie asked. _I'm glad that he didn't let go of my hand. Maybe if I never let go then Voldemort can never take him from me. _

"Herbology in the morning and then Transfiguration after lunch," Hermione informed her.

"So this is a perfect day. No Potions or DADA." Roxie practically cheered. For once her life was going exactly as she wanted it to. She had Harry, a boy who she had loved, no matter how hard she tried to deny it, since the day they had met. She had good classes today. And it didn't seem like Voldemort had found out about Harry and Roxie yet. _But he will eventually. _Roxie shook her head. _I'll deal with the consequences when he does, but for now I should just enjoy it. I deserve to be happy for once. But how will this affect the task? Will I still be able to do it? _Roxie looked over at Harry, he smiled at her and she couldn't help, but smile back. _I'll deal with that later, for now I'm just going to enjoy being young and in love._

"Oh look!" Hermione exclaimed. The mail was being delivered. Owls of every size and color flew down over the students. They flew to their respective students, dropping their packages. Food scattered everywhere as the packages hit the table with a clatter. Behind the rest of the group, a tawny barn owl was flying, a small white envelope clutched in its beak.

"Hey that's my parents' owl!" Roxie yelled. Sure enough, the owl flew over to the Gryffindor table and hovered above Roxie. In a split second the envelope was dropped and with a screech the owl was gone. "He's always been a bit crazy." Roxie shrugged. She reached her hand out and grabbed the envelope. The rest of the table went back to conversations.

"So I've been thinking up a new practice schedule for us," Ron said proudly.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was the captain. Since when do you…You ok Rox?" Harry asked, looking over at Roxie. Tears were glistening in her eyes. One look at her told Harry the answer to his question.

"It…it's my aunt. She's been killed," Roxie stuttered. There were shouts of 'Oh that's terrible' from all around the table and Hermione gave a small gasp.

"Do they know who did it?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Roxie said simply.

"Well that's good then, they can catch the git and he will be punished. I mean I know it won't bring your aunt back, but…" Ron babbled.

"It won't help! Voldemort killed her! There's nothing that they can do with him! They can't catch him! He won't be punished!" Roxie shouted. Her sobs shook her whole body. She closed her eyes. _I can't deal with this right now. I thought my life was going right. Why did this happen?_ Roxie felt muscular arms envelope her. She looked up and she saw that Harry was hugging her. _That's why this happened. He knows. That dream last night, it wasn't just a dream. He used Legilimency on me. He saw the dream and He knows. He's reminding me that I am His slave. Maybe I should break it off before anyone else gets hurt._ Roxie sobbed even harder. She knew she had to do it.

"Shh. It's ok. Don't cry," Harry tried to comfort her. He rubbed Roxie's back and made comforting shushing noises. _I can't do that. Right now he's the only thing that brings me happiness. The only thing that can make this all better._

"Ummm… I know this is going to seem awfully rude of me, but we have class," Hermione butted in. _No I need to go report. I need to go try and fix this. _

"Well…" Roxie started to look for an excuse, but she was saved by Harry.

"I don't think Rox is really up for that this morning. How about you go up to the common room. I'll tell Professor Sprout where you are. I'm sure she'll understand," Harry smiled.

Roxie stifled her final sob and looked up at him. "Thanks." _For everything. _

"No problem." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then got up to leave the Hall. Hermione and Ron walked hand and hand through the door and Harry was about through when he turned around and waved at Roxie. She blew him a kiss and waved goodbye back. He closed the door and then she was alone. _Time to get this over with. _Roxie sighed and grabbed some toast before she left the Hall.

The vial was empty when Roxie found it. She lifted the lid of her trunk and then pulled everything out. When she reached the bottom and it seemed empty, she pulled on the bottom of the trunk. The secret compartment opened with a snap to reveal a bottom full of the strange orange powder. Roxie dipped the vial in and filled it to the top. She stood up and waved her wand. The secret compartment closed and her things rearranged themselves in their rightful places within the trunk. Roxie turned and sprinkled the powder in a ring. When she had stepped inside and pressed her fingers to her forearm, she sighed. _Clear your mind. Clear your mind. _She told herself. She knew that as soon as she arrived He would try to break into her memories. Her feet hit the ground.

"Ahh the girl of the hour," a snake-like voice hissed at her.

"You lied to me! You told me that no one would get hurt if I completed the task!" Roxie shouted, losing her cool.

"Ahh, but you see there is the problem. My task for you was not being done. In fact I feared that it would never be done. I saw the dream that you had. You obviously have feelings for that boy. And besides, I didn't go to the extreme that Wormtail wanted to. He wanted me to kill your parents, I settled for a less immediate relative." He laughed a cruel, high-pitched laugh.

"Do you honestly think I care how 'immediate' the family member is? You killed her!"

"Like I told you, I feared that my task was not being completed. I thought that you needed a little reminder." This time it was Wormtail who laughed.

"Oh shut up! At least I'm out there doing stuff instead of being holed up away from all of the danger!" Roxie spat at him.

"Wormtail is doing his part for me here. Now if you don't mind I'm losing my patience. What is it that you came here to tell me?" Voldemort asked in a mock bored voice.

"I came here to explain. My 'friendship' with the Potter boy was not getting him to trust me enough. He wouldn't reveal things to me. I needed to get closer. That's why I decided to fake feelings for him. I agreed to go out with him and now everyone believes that I truly care for him. Including, it seems, you and he." Roxie closed her eyes and hoped that this explanation would suffice. She had come up with it on the spot.

"Well, well, well. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you. You turned out to be a better actress than I thought you were. You may prove useful after all. Don't make any move that will risk losing this 'connection' that you seem to have with him. Although I do expect you to finish the task by the end of the school year! You may go now!" Roxie felt the familiar rush of air and with a thud landed back in her dorm. She couldn't believe her luck. Not only had she made up a good explanation on the spot, but she had escaped without punishment and she had been given permission to hang out more with Harry. Now she had an excuse to spend as much time as possible with him. _But I have to try to use Occlumency. I need to stop Him from seeing my true feelings. _But Roxie couldn't be bothered with that right now. _I've got to go see Harry!_ She grabbed her books and ran from the room. She practically flew through the front doors and she ran to the greenhouses. She looked in each of them and in one she saw her dirt clad classmates. She flung the door open.

"Sorry I'm late Professor."

"That's quite all right my dear. I heard what happened. I'm terribly sorry. Why don't you join your friends over there." The plump witch smiled at her and then returned to lecturing one of the students about the correct way to repot the plant. Roxie walked over to her friends.

"Rox hey…" Harry started, but Roxie reached up and pulled his head to hers and kissed him long and hard.


	10. Christmas

When she pulled back, Harry was bright red. "I see you're feeling a little better."

"Well you just make me feel happy I guess." Roxie giggled. Ron rolled his eyes, but Hermione beamed brightly at the two of them. Hermione quickly explained that they were to be repotting the dragon's breath plants. Roxie turned to the pot in front of her and filled it with dirt. She then dug the breath from where it was sitting in the tray and she placed it in the new pot, patting the dirt firmly around it.

"So did you talk to them?" Hermione asked casually. Roxie looked up quickly. Her face paled. _How did she find out? Did I say something without meaning to? Or maybe in my sleep._

"Erm… Hermione have you told anyone else?" Roxie whispered, leaning toward Hermione.

"About your aunt dying?"

"No about… well you know." _Why is Hermione playing dumb?_

"No I don't Roxie. That's why I am asking you."

"What did you say before?" _I swear._

"I said 'Did you talk to your parents?'" Roxie let out the breath that she had been holding. _She doesn't know. My secret is still safe._ "What were you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. I was just really confused. I guess the death has affected me more than I thought." Hermione still looked skeptical, but she turned around when she was showered with dirt.

Ron stood next to her, a sprig of dragon's breath clutched in his hand and dirt all over him. "I guess I pulled a little too firmly." Roxie exploded with laughter.

"Here let me show you how to do it," Hermione sighed and then moved over to Ron's tray. The rest of the class period was spent with the constant flirting between Hermione and Ron and Harry and Roxie. After Herbology, they had a couple of hours before lunch, so Hermione and Ron made their way to the library and Harry and Roxie walked to the common room. They were sitting on the couch together, Roxie leaning on Harry. Harry had his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe.

"They seem to be spending a lot of time in the library lately," Roxie observed.

"Yes they do," Harry replied simply. "So are you all right? Because I understand that death is hard, especially with someone you love." Roxie looked up at him. _He does understand. After all, he did lose his godfather. And his parents._ Roxie sat up and she looked at him. _Why hide it?_

"I can hardly believe that she's gone. I'm not even going to be able to go to the funeral. My parents don't want me to come home. I guess it's hard on them too. I mean it's unbelievable that I will never see her again and I can never go to her for advice or anything. I'll never hear her laugh or…" Roxie burst into tears. They streamed down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. Harry pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

"I know…I know. It's hard. And for the first few months all you'll want to do is cry. And then you can't cry anymore. You've shed all the tears that you have, so you go through a solitude period. When you don't talk to anyone and you like to be alone. And then it gets better. Sure you still miss the person, but you don't feel like crying as much. Someone once told me that the people you love never truly leave you. They stay with you, in your heart." Roxie made a noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. _That's so sappy. But at least he's trying. And I guess it really is true. _"It was hard for me too, when Sirius died. I didn't really want to deal with the death, so I retreated to being alone and not talking to anyone. People tried to help but…" Harry trailed off. Roxie looked up and she saw tears glistening in his eyes. "It's still hard to talk about sometimes."

"Oh Harry!" Roxie flung her arms around him and then she began to cry again. They sat like that for a while. Cradled in each other's arms and crying. "We're pitiful," Roxie sniffed and they both laughed.

"I guess we better go down to lunch now," Harry said.

"Yeah." Roxie stood up and followed Harry out of the portrait hole. As they were about to enter the Great Hall, Harry grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze almost as if for reassurance. _I'm so glad that I have him. He understands what I'm going through. _And Roxie smiled, in spite of the terrible news that she had received that morning, her life was still pretty good.

Snow was falling outside. The castle was picture perfect with a fresh blanket of snow covering every inch and the windows frosted over. Most of the students were tucked warmly in their beds, but Roxie was sitting by the window, watching as each snowflake fell to the ground. She was still vividly remembering the day before when she had spent a pleasant afternoon with Harry, curled up by the fireplace and just being together. She smiled out the window and, as if in return, the snowflakes seemed to twinkle in the sunlight. "What are you doing up so early?" a groggy Hermione had awoken.

"It's Christmas! A better question is how you slept so long!" Roxie said, jumping down from the window seat and padding over to her roommate. "Merry Christmas to you!" And she gave her a big hug.

"I guess we better go downstairs, all of the presents are down there."

"And plus you want to wish Ron a Merry Christmas!" Roxie grinned devilishly.

"Yes that too, but you can't tell me that you don't want to see Harry too!"

"True." The two girls laughed and then they threw on clothes and went down the stairs. Ron and Harry were waiting for the girls at the bottom of the stairs. When Roxie and Hermione reached them, Roxie pointed upwards. "Mistletoe, I guess you have to kiss me," she instructed Harry.

"How will I survive that?" Harry laughed and then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She leaned into him and the world seemed to stop. When they pulled apart, she looked to her left and saw that Hermione and Ron were…preoccupied, so she and Harry sat down in chairs and started to unwrap their presents. The first was from her parents, new cloaks. The others were from various relatives and friends, most of them were a variety of candies. Roxie pulled the last present to her. A small note was taped to the top. Roxie pulled the note off carefully and opened it. Her face fell, as she recognized the writing. She had been given instructions in the same writing the previous summer. The note read:

Do not open this. It contains a cloak that should speed up the process of our little task. I won't go into full detail as I know you teenagers have the attention span of a toddler. Give this cloak to 'dear' Harry as a Christmas present. I bet he has never received a gift quite this powerful before.

There was no signature, but Roxie didn't need one. She knew who it was from. _Ok so now I've got to give this to him. Easy right. Ok, here goes. _"Erm Harry I think this one's for you."

"Thanks!" Harry reached for the present and, hesitantly, Roxie handed it over. Roxie watched as Harry began to rip the wrappings from the present. Roxie tried to convince herself that she could let this happen. She could do exactly what Voldemort wanted her to do. _He means nothing to you. He means nothing to you. He means everything to you. _

"Harry no!" Roxie shouted and she pulled her sleeve, down over her hand. She knew what she had to do. She leaped from her chair and grabbed the package back. A cloak slide from inside the paper and into Roxie's hands. All of the sudden Roxie felt cold and empty. "Get Madam Pomfrey," Roxie said and then she fell back and everything went black.

"I'm really worried about her. It's been three days and Madam Pomfrey says that she still hasn't showed any signs of recovery. What if she never wakes up?" a voice above Roxie was speaking. Another voice answered the first.

"Way to stay positive Hermione. Stop being such a worrier! Can't you see that it just makes Harry worse? He's worried enough as it is without you telling him that his girlfriend may never wake up!" A third voice then spoke.

"Guys I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk about me as if I'm not in the room. Besides I'm fine, just a little worried about Roxie, that's all." _Harry's here! And he's worried about me! But why?_ Roxie fluttered her eyes open. She saw Ron and Hermione over in a corner bickering. Harry was sitting right by her bed, holding her hand. When he saw her he gave a small gasp of surprise and then he said, "Hey! You had us all worried you know." Ron and Hermione turned at the sound of Harry's voice and they looked down at Roxie. The two of them burst into smiles and Hermione rushed over and hugged Roxie.

Roxie smiled. "I'm really sorry. But why am I in the hospital?" Roxie looked around and she racked her brain, trying to remember what had happened to her, so that she had to be put in a hospital.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked. Roxie shook her head. "Well do you remember anything else, like who we are?"

"Of course. I remember everything up until Christmas morning, then it's all black."

"Well, mate, I guess you need to share the story with the class," Ron said to Harry and then he turned to Roxie. "He hasn't told us what happened either. All that we know is you told him to get Madam Pomfrey and then you collapsed. So please Harry, share."

Harry looked hesitant, but then he seemed to have made up his mind and he began to tell the story. "We were unwrapping presents, just the two of us because Hermione and Ron were in the corner together." Hermione blushed, but Ron beamed as if with pride. "And then you picked up this one package and you looked kind of odd. Then you told me it was mine. I was opening it and I was about to lift the cloak out when you yelled at me not to and you grabbed the package. The cloak fell out, but you had a sleeve over your hand, so it didn't touch your skin. Later, Madam Pomfrey told me that it was a cursed cloak and if it had touched either of our skins we would have died. How did you know not to touch it?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione turned their heads to Roxie, as if they were watching a tennis match.

"I...I…," Roxie didn't know what to say. Now she remembered exactly what had happened. She remembered reading the note from Voldemort telling her that the cloak would speed things up a bit. She remembered handing the package over to Harry, knowing that it would probably kill him or at least do him a lot of harm. She remembered her internal argument, wondering if she should have given it to him or not. And then she remembered deciding that he was worth too much to her, so she pulled the cloak back. Then she remembered thinking that she was going to die, but she didn't want to die, so she ordered Harry to get Madam Pomfrey, then she blacked out. Roxie looked up and realized that three pairs of eyes were on her and their owners were waiting, patiently, for her reply. "I'd seen one of those cloaks before. I knew that it was cursed and that it would probably kill." Roxie looked down at her bed sheet and began to pick at a stray thread. _Are they going to believe me or will they ask more questions? _

"I think we'll be leaving now. Leave you two alone," Ron stated and then he grabbed Hermione's hand and they left the wing.

Hermione's voice could be heard though, saying, "Tactless Ronald, tactless." And then it was just Harry and Roxie.

"Rox…" Roxie looked up, happy. _So I guess he's not mad at me at least he's using his nickname for me. And I guess he bought my story. _Roxie was given hope. "I just want to thank you."

"For what?" Roxie was a little confused.

"For saving my life. If you hadn't stepped in, I wouldn't be here right now. I would have touched that cloak and then be lying dead on the floor."

"I wouldn't have left you there though," Roxie joked.

"Thanks, that's…comforting in a way." Harry leaned in and kissed Roxie lightly on the lips. He looked at her with an odd expression on his face. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, and then closed it. He ran his hand through his hair and he shifted in his seat. "Umm… I have to go now, go find Ron and Hermione, you know." _Why is he leaving, and why is he so nervous?_ Roxie tried to stop him, but he was already halfway to the door. He turned back though. Shook his hand and rolled his shoulders, as if trying to prepare for something. "I can't just walk out of here. I need to tell you something." He walked back to Roxie's side and cupped his hand under her chin, pulling her face up so that she was looking straight at him. "I love you. I've pretty much loved you ever since I met you and I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just had to let you know how I feel." Roxie leaned in and kissed him.

She pulled back and whispered, "I love you too." Harry beamed. He kissed her on her forehead.

"I really do have to go though. I have a lot of homework to catch up on before we go to class on Monday. I'll see you later. Try to rest and get out of here." He kissed her and then left the wing. Suddenly, Roxie's forearm burst with pain. _He knows. He knows and he's not happy._ Roxie looked down, she was still wearing her school robes, which meant, Roxie put her hand in her pocket and retrieved a vial. She poured the orange powder into a ring around the bed and then looked around quickly. No one was there. The wing was silent. Roxie pressed her fingers to her mark and then she was rushed to Lord Voldemort. _I better make this one quick. _

"Just the girl I've been wanting to see." Voldemort smiled cruelly. "You've disobeyed me. And disobeying comes with consequences. Crucio!"


	11. Birthday Surprises

The pain hit her with such force that she fell to the ground, writhing. White hot pain seared her all over. She tried not to scream, that would only give him more satisfaction. But then the pain grew. It filled her, so that all she felt was pain. A scream escaped from her mouth. It was high pitched and filled with the agony that Roxie felt. She heard the cruel, high laughter of Lord Voldemort and the rat like chuckle of Wormtail. And then it stopped. The pain lessened and the laughter died down. Roxie rolled over so that she was on her knees. She let her head hang, so that she wouldn't have to look up into Voldemort's eyes. "Did you like that? Because if you did your Lord would be happy to provide you with more of it."

"No, my Lord," Roxie panted. "I think that was enough."

"You think that was enough?!?" Voldemort roared. "And who are you to decide what is and isn't enough?!? You are nothing more than a spineless little girl who can't follow simple orders."

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I tried."

"No, I'm the one trying. I'm here with Him while you go frolic with the Potter boy," Wormtail spat.

"Silence Wormtail! That's very hypocritical of you. I seem to remember you begging him for your life three years ago," Voldemort gave a sneer. Wormtail bowed his head and started to stutter, apologizing profusely. "I don't have time for you right now Wormtail! Go make yourself useful by preparing a meal for me." Voldemort gave a wave of his hand.

"Yes, Master." Wormtail bowed and then he exited towards the kitchen.

"Roxie, Roxie, Roxie. What should I do with you? You try to convince me that this boy is nothing to you, but then you go spouting out phrases that contradict that. You love him?"

"Master, I…" Roxie interrupted.

"Do not interrupt me! I am speaking and you are silent. You only speak when you are told to! Now I already know that you told the young boy that you loved him. First of all, I am not happy that you didn't report this to me. I had to resort to Legilimency. Now normally I encourage the use of this skill on my foes, but I don't like to use it on my followers. You should have reported to me right away!" The snake in the corner was startled by the sudden shouting and she gave a hiss. Voldemort hissed to her in response and she seemed to calm down. "Secondly, I don't like that you said 'I l…' those things. I told you to stay close to him, but I didn't mean that close. Pretty soon you will have the feelings that go along with those words! Then where will that leave us? How will our task be completed? Plus I despise that word!" Voldemort added as an afterthought.

"But Master, you told me not to make a single move that would ruin the idea that I did feel these things for him. It would have been odd if he told me that he loved me and I didn't say anything. Surely he would have dumped me and moved on. And then where would that leave us? How would our task be completed?" Roxie added these last words before thinking. She flinched, anticipating His wrath.

But Voldemort simply laughed. "Aren't you a clever little girl? You can use my words against me. Once again you shock me; I would not have thought you capable."

"I'm capable of a lot of things you don't think that I can do," Roxie spat defiantly.

"You little brat! How dare you be smart with me?" Voldemort flicked his wand. There was a flash of light and Roxie was hit in the stomach. The force was so strong that Roxie flew backwards into the wall behind her. She slid down to the floor and crumpled. "Not so snotty now are you?" Voldemort walked over to her and looked down. "Get up." For a second Roxie considered staying on the ground but then she felt a cold hand reach down and yank her hair. Her head jerked back and she looked up into two snake-like eyes. "I said get up!" He released her hair and she stood, cautiously. "Very good. You see, you're already learning to be obedient. Now since I am such a generous Lord, I will give you one more chance. Go back to beloved Hogwarts and make sure that you don't do anything that will displease me because if you do…" Voldemort bent low and Roxie could feel the chill of his breath as he whispered to her. "I will kill anyone and everyone that you care about." He pulled back. "Remember this." He gave her a wink and then with a flick of his wand she was back in her hospital bed. _Why me?_ Roxie held her head in her hands and then she began to cry. She tried to stifle her sobs, knowing that if she was heard Madam Pomfrey would be sure to keep her for another week. She couldn't be here for one more week; she had something important to do.

"Well, dear, you do seem to be better although you do have a few fresh bruises. How did you get them?" The nurse was fussing over Roxie and Roxie was just waiting to get out of the wing.

"I fell out of bed. I do it a lot. It's nothing to worry about and besides they don't hurt."

"Well I guess if you feel well enough, you should go back. Classes do start back tomorrow. Go on then, before I change my mind." Madam Pomfrey waved her hand impatiently. Quickly Roxie gathered her things, and rushed from the wing.

Right outside of the Gryffindor tower, Roxie ran into the person she had been dreading seeing, Harry. "Rox! Madam Pomfrey finally let you out! I'm so happy to see you!" Harry bent down to kiss her, but Roxie pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." Roxie lowered her head.

"Still a little sick? Well that's ok, we don't have to kiss. That's not all this relationship is about." Harry chuckled.

"That's not what I can't do. I can't…" _ I don't want to do this. But you have to or Voldemort will not be happy and you know what happens when he isn't happy. _ "I can't date you anymore," Roxie blurted out. _There I've done it. Are you happy Master?_

"Oh," Harry looked stunned and hurt. "Oh, well I understand." _ No he doesn't. Hell, I don't even understand it._

"I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends though. I wouldn't want to lose you completely." _If I can't date him, maybe I can at least have him this way._

"Absolutely. Yeah I want that too." Harry gave a weak smile. "I've got to go to the library to do some homework though." He gave her a small pat on the shoulder and then he walked away from her. Roxie watched him go. _ I didn't want to do that. _She willed Harry to understand that. She willed him to turn back and refuse to let her go, but he didn't turn back. He walked to the end of the corridor, turned a corner, and then he was gone, in both senses. _Gone from the corridor and from me. _ For the millionth time since she had started school, Roxie began to cry. _ I wish that I had never agreed to join Voldemort. Then I wouldn't have to do what he said and I would still have Harry. _ Roxie pushed her way into the common room. She looked around, but all she could see were blurred shapes. Finally, she spotted one that looked like a door. She moved through the room and she walked up to her dorm. She flung herself onto her bed and broke down. The door opened.

"Roxie! What's wrong?" Hermione walked over to Roxie's bed. She sat down next to Roxie and she started to rub her back. _I remember when Harry did that. Now he'll never do that again. _ Roxie sobbed harder. "Roxie stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing really. It's just…Harry and I broke up."

"That's awful. But I bet…"

"No offense Hermione, but I would kind of like to be alone right now." Roxie pulled the covers up over her head, like little children did when they were trying to block out the monsters. _Maybe I can block out all the bad things in my life too._ Roxie sighed, she knew that wouldn't happen, but it was a nice thought. Hermione gave a sigh and then the bed creaked as she got up. She made her way across the room and then she edged out the door. Roxie gave a sniff and then the waterworks began again.

A week later, Roxie opened her eyes. She looked over at the calendar. _Today's my birthday, so why aren't I happier?_ Then Roxie remembered. A week ago she had been forced to dump Harry. Her whole group of friends, including her, had been different that week. She had been miserable all week, not able to get over her loneliness. Harry had tried to be her friend, but she could tell that it still hurt him. Ron kept shooting daggers at her with his eyes; obviously he was not happy with the way the relationship ended. Hermione hovered on the outside, trying to keep everyone happy. It was like walking on thin ice, however, because she had to say just the right things, so that Ron wasn't angry and Harry and Roxie didn't resort to complete silence as they had the first day after the breakup. _That's why I'm not happy. _Roxie sighed and got out of bed. She got dressed and then began to make her way downstairs. When she was about halfway down the staircase she heard voices arguing.

"He's up there moping in our room. And it's all that stupid slag's fault!"

"Ronald! How dare you say that and how dare you blame her! She's just as sad about the break up as he is."

"If she's so sad then why the bloody hell did she dump him."

"She dumped him?"

"I bet she told you that he dumped her. She just wants your sympathy!"

"No she didn't tell me that. All she said was that they broke up."

"Well then go upstairs and make her tell you exactly why she did that! I want to know why she ripped my best mate's heart out and if she doesn't give an answer that I like then…"

Hermione cut him off though, "I'll ask her tomorrow. Today is her birthday. I forbid you to mention anything to her and you can't be anything but nice to her."

"Since when do you get to dictate what I do?"

"You'll do as I say or I won't ever kiss you again." Ron gave a defeated sort of grumble. Hermione's words seemed to have the effect that she had wanted.

"You wouldn't…" Roxie reached the bottom stair and she gave a cough, so as to announce her presence.

"I didn't know that you were up!" Hermione gushed. "Happy birthday!" She enveloped Roxie in a big hug. "I got you something. Here, open it." Hermione handed Roxie a package in the shape of a book. Sure enough, when Roxie pulled the paper off, it revealed her very own copy of _Hogwarts, a History. _

"Thanks Hermione." Roxie tried to summon up a hint of happiness, but it was as if her body had forgotten how to be happy. She just couldn't do it.

"Here." Ron moved forward and handed her a small box.

"That's so nice of you Ron." Hermione was obviously pleased that he was being nice to her.

"It's not from me. It's from Harry, you know the guy you dumped." Ron gave Roxie a hateful look.

"Ronald! I told you…" Hermione started to bicker with Ron again. _He still gave me a gift._ Roxie sat down and looked at the small package. It was wrapped in light blue paper, her favorite color. _I told him that once. He laughed and told me that it was such a girl color. _Roxie smiled. _Leave it to Harry to make me happy when I don't want to be, even if he isn't really here. _She ripped the paper off and saw a small velvet box inside. _Great I ripped his heart out and he bought me jewelry. _She opened the box and saw a small, delicate chain with a silver heart dangling from it. She lifted the necklace out and saw that there was something on the back, an inscription.

"I will always love you whether we are together or apart, Harry."

Tears blurred Roxie's vision. _He still loves me. And I still love him!_ She looked up and saw that Hermione and Ron were still arguing. With trembling fingers, she put the necklace back in the box and closed it with a snap.

One quick decision later, she was running up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Scanning the doors, she found one with a plaque that read "Sixth years". She knocked and heard a voice inside say, "Come in."

Inside, Harry sat on his bed, parchment and a quill on his lap. "Hey, what are you doing?"

He didn't look up, but he replied, "Writing a letter to Lupin." And then it seemed to dawn on him who was speaking to him. "Roxie?! What are you doing in here?"

"Oh I just wanted to thank you for the gift."

"What gift?"

"The necklace. It's beautiful."

"How did you get that?" Harry pointed to the box.

"Ron gave it to me."

"He must have found it in our room."

"Oh well, if you don't want me to have it…" Roxie walked over to him and held the box out.

"No, I bought it for you, but with all that happened between us I just wasn't going to give it to you. Not yet anyways."

"I read the inscription. And I just want you to know that I feel the same way."

"Yeah like I said, I bought it before we broke up. Now I feel kind of stupid for…What did you say?"

"I said that I feel the same way. I love you Harry!" Roxie blushed.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I was having a bad day. Or maybe it was a side effect of the medicine Madam Pomfrey. Although, I've never heard of 'making the worst decision of your life' listed as a side effect of medicine." Harry stood up, the parchment on his lap fell to the floor.

"Give me the necklace." _Oh no, he wants the necklace back._ Reluctantly, Roxie handed the box over. Harry opened the box and pulled the necklace out. "Turn." _What is he doing?_ Roxie obeyed. Then she saw his hand unclasping the necklace in front of her. She understood. He put the necklace around her neck and she turned around.

"How does it look on me?" Roxie asked giving fake model poses.

"Beautiful. So does this mean that we're back together?" Harry added casually. Roxie pulled him to her. She kissed him. His hands fell to her waist and she played with the back of his hair. "That was nice, but you never answered my question. Are we?" Harry joked.

"You betcha." Roxie gave a smile.

"Good because…" Roxie cut him off.

She put a finger to his lips and whispered, "You talk way too much." This time he pulled her to him. They kissed and the world seemed to melt away. _This is just like the movies._ Roxie was happy and she smiled internally as she and Harry's tongues played with one another.


	12. Harry?

"We should go downstairs now. Breakfast will be starting soon," Harry pulled away from Roxie. Roxie smiled at Harry and gave him a quick peck. The two of them made their way to the stairs. Their arms were swinging and banging against one another. Like it had so many times before Harry's hand found its way into Roxie's. _This is the way it should be. The two of us together. _

"You would really do that to me?" Ron shouted. It appeared that he was still angry about Hermione's threat.

"I will and…" Hermione started.

"Hey guys," Harry said.

"Hi mate," Ron said barely looking up. Then he turned back to Hermione, ready to continue their argument, but Hermione wasn't looking at Ron. She was looking at Harry and Roxie. "It's Harry, I'm sure you've seen him before," Ron said angrily. "But we need to talk about…" Hermione stopped him and pointed.

"They're holding hands," she chirped joyfully. Ron whipped around and his jaw dropped. Hermione beamed and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so happy you two came around!" She ran over to the two of them and hugged them both. Roxie rolled her eyes and Harry laughed.

"So when did this happen? How did this happen? Just this morning you were up in the room writing to Lupin and moping about your tragic love life." Ron looked to Harry.

"Ummm…." Harry didn't really know what to say.

"I realized what a…what was it?...oh yes. I realized what a 'stupid slag' I was being." Roxie looked at Ron.

"About that…Harry's my best mate you know and I just…" Ron looked down.

"It's ok. I actually agree with you. I just wanted to see you squirm." The four of them laughed. _Finally, the four of us can go back to being happy again. _"So there's this thing called breakfast and I'm pretty sure that it starts like now. Come on." Roxie tugged Harry's hand and the other two followed. Hermione gave Ron a look that said "I knew she wasn't all bad". Ron rolled his eyes as if he was annoyed with her, but Roxie noticed that one minute later his hand slipped into hers.

The weeks passed quickly. The snow gave way to green grass and beautiful flowers. Gryffindor flattened Ravenclaw in their Quidditch match, maintaining their position as the 'team most likely to win the Quidditch cup'. Classes became easier, teachers gave less homework, but Harry told Roxie that it was just the calm before the storm. They would soon be assigning more homework than they had all year in preparation for finals. The new, clear weather brought Roxie and Harry outside. They took long walks around the lake and would sit under trees watching other students attempt to lure the giant squid to the bank. Roxie and Harry had now been reprimanded by three teachers for "forgetting that this was a learning establishment, not a building to go around snogging in". The two places that they could do what they like and not be yelled at were the library and the common room. Since Ron and Hermione occupied the library often, Harry and Roxie sat on the couch in the common room during their free time when they weren't outdoors. Before they knew it, it was February.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked Roxie. They had been waiting in the common room for an hour. Their boyfriends had yet to show up.

"Let's go get them!" Roxie ran up the stairs to their dorm. Hermione followed close behind her. When they gently, opened the door they looked around. A mess of black hair and a mess of red hair lay in their beds. "Wake him up." Roxie mouthed, pointing to Ron. Hermione tiptoed over to Ron's bed, Roxie to Harry's. He looked so peaceful. Roxie bent down and pecked him on the mouth. "Morning sleepy," she whispered. Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." Harry pulled Roxie down to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Her hand lay on his chest, she could feel every muscle. She opened her lips and his tongue probed her mouth. A squeal of delight told Roxie that Ron had done the same. Five minutes later, Roxie pulled back.

"As much fun as this is, breakfast starts soon. Get dressed." She walked over and pulled Hermione off Ron. They two of them waved and blew kisses to their boyfriends, and then they giggled and exited.

Breakfast was a quick affair, but filled with odd occurrences. The first was that Ginny and Neville walked into the Hall together. Neville kept shooting Ginny nervous glances and Ginny's jaw was set as if she was trying not to grimace. They sat down next to Harry. Ginny gave him a smile. He smiled back. _I like Ginny, but there is no way she's stealing Harry. _Harry's hand lay on the table and Roxie reached out and grabbed it. Ginny's face fell. _That's right, he's all mine. _The second event happened as the foursome left, leaving Ginny and Neville sitting at the table. Ginny seemed to be scolding him. "Don't look now, but we're being watched," Ron said with a scowl. Roxie looked around and Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, watching the four of them leave.

"He's not watching us he's watching her," Hermione explained, pointing to Roxie.

"What are you talking about? He is not looking at me." But when Roxie looked at him a little bit closer, she noticed he was looking at her, a greedy look on his face.

"I think he fancies you," Hermione said simply.

"You want me to go wipe that smug look off his face?" Harry asked as he moved toward the table.

"No I don't! If you get expelled then I won't be able to see you and I won't be able to do this." Roxie gave Harry a kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Ron smiled, then threw his arm around Hermione and walked out the door. As Roxie and Harry passed the Slytherin table, Roxie looked over and saw that her plan had worked. Malfoy had averted his eyes and was acting as if he hadn't been staring at all.

"That's right, she's with me, Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Not for long, Potter," Malfoy said with a sneer. Harry started to crack his knuckles.

"Oh now I've had it," he snarled and he moved toward Malfoy, pulling his fist back. Malfoy stood up.

"Stop!" Roxie stepped in front of him. "Don't do this." Harry lowered his arm and then he held out his hand for Roxie to take, which she did.

"Thanks babe! I knew you liked me," Malfoy said and then he and his goon friends guffawed.

"I didn't do it because I care about you, I did it because I care about Harry," Roxie stated.

"Keep telling yourself that." Malfoy sat back down and stabbed his fork into his sausage. Roxie made a face at his back and then turned to Harry.

"Malfoy's a git, we all know that. Let's go before we're late to Ms. Pravus's class." He gently put his arm around her waist and the two of them walked to their class.

"What took you so long?" Hermione had a worried expression on her face.

"We had a ferret problem," Harry said. Roxie gave him a look. _What is he talking about. _"In our fourth year we had a teacher and…" After the story Roxie was laughing very hard. Ron joined her as Harry and Hermione looked on, wondering what had happened to the two of them. A few minutes later, however, Ms. Pravus walked in and the laughter ceased. Roxie spent the next hour, the way she spent every hour with Ms. Pravus, with her head in the book, never looking up. At the end of the class all of the students began collecting their books. Roxie was at the door when she heard she heard six dreaded words.

"Roxie, I need to see you." Ms. Pravus was sitting calmly behind her desk staring right at Roxie. Ron and Hermione had already left, presumably to go to the library and "study".

"I'll wait right outside for you." Harry pecked her on the cheek. "Great lesson Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Harry waved to Roxie and exited. "Master told me of your meeting. He also told me that he told you to not displease him. I've seen the way you and Potter walk around her, practically attached at the hip. Don't you think that would displease him?"

"Since when does He tell you everything that we talk about?"

"Since you decided to defy Him. He decided that you needed someone to watch over you and I was the perfect candidate seeing as how I'm already a teacher here."

"Well then tell Him that I am so close to Potter because that way I can report anything he does to Master. Also, now Potter is starting to trust me, which will make the task go much more smoothly."

"I see what Master means when he told me that you had an attitude. You might want to work on that. But I will be reporting this little meeting of ours to Him. I assume that you will know whether he is satisfied with your response or not. That's all. You may go." Ms. Pravus waved her hand, dismissively. Roxie stomped out of the room, making sure to slam the door behind her. She was ready to have a good snogging with Harry, but he wasn't in the hall. _He probably got bored. I was in there for a while._ She decided to go back to the common room, assuming that he would be there.

Hermione and Ron were on the couch intertwined with one another, but Harry was no where to be seen. "Have either of you seen Harry?" Roxie asked, a little worried. Hermione and Ron sat up quickly.

"I haven't seen him since we left DADA. We thought he was with you." Ron didn't seem concerned. "I'm sure he'll turn up. He probably went to go practice Quidditch, we got our match with Hufflepuff coming up you know. But Harry figures that our team is so good we don't really need to practice. Cocky if you ask me."

"Ms. Pravus wanted to talk to me and Harry told me that he'd wait on me, but he didn't."

"Not again," Ron sighed.

"We haven't broken up again; at least I don't think so." All of the sudden Roxie wasn't so sure. If he really did care about her he wouldn't have just abandoned her like that when he told her that he'd be there. Would he?

"I'm sure you haven't," Hermione soothed. "In fact here he is right now." She pointed to the portrait hole where Harry was entering right behind a few first years. He had a smug look on his face.

"Harry you had me so worried. You told me that you would wait. Where were you?" Roxie rushed over. Harry grabbed her and pulled her into him. They kissed, long and hard.

"I had to go ask Professor Snape about something, that's all."

"Professor?" Ron asked. "Since when do we call him anything, but Snape or stupid git."

"Oh well he threatened to give me detention if I wasn't a little bit more respectful. You know, typical Snape. I want to show you something Roxie." He grabbed her hand and led her to the stairway leading to his dorm. When they were in his room, Harry pulled her to him again and he started to kiss her. She felt his tongue flick against her lips, asking for admittance. She obliged, letting his tongue explore her mouth. He pushed her down onto his bed, not breaking apart from her. His hand moved down to her waist and he started to push up her shirt. Roxie pulled away.

"Stop. I can't do this."

"Ok." Harry started to kiss her again, but moments later his hand was back under her shirt.

"Stop! What are you doing?"

"You know what I'm trying to do, and I could do it a lot better if you would quit stopping me." Roxie jumped off the bed and walked to the door.

"Harry you're acting different and not in a good way."

"This is where relationships go babe and if you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't be in one."

"You don't mean that."

"Bring that gorgeous little body back over here and, no, I don't." Roxie gave him a disgusted look and then she ran downstairs. Hermione and Ron were on the couch again.

"You better watch out Hermione, or he'll try something with you! That's just the way relationships go!" Roxie shouted and she ran upstairs to her room. _Why is Harry acting like this? Does he seriously think that I'll sleep with him just because "that's the way relationships go"?_

"Roxie, is something wrong? You seemed kind of…odd downstairs." Roxie's back was to the door, but she could tell that Hermione had made her way over to Roxie and was sitting on the bed because the mattress shook as she sat down.

"It's nothing. Harry was just acting odd. That's all."

"What did he do?"

"He just wasn't acting like himself… I don't know. Maybe things will never be the same again. The break-up screwed us up too much." _That must be it, the break-up._

"That's not true. Things will just take a little more time to get past. You and Harry are too perfect for each other to let something that stupid break you up permanently. Don't worry. Things will be ok. I know it." But Roxie wasn't sure and she didn't think that Hermione was either. The end of her speech seemed to be Hermione trying to convince herself. "I know you don't want to hear this, but we've got Potions now. We have to hurry, so we don't get in trouble for being late." Roxie rolled off the bed and she and Hermione went down to the common room. Ron and Harry were emerging from the opposite stairway. Ron moved to Hermione and threw his arm around her shoulders. Harry walked over to Roxie.

"You know everyone wants us to be together, so let's give them what they want." He kissed her, but it was cold. Roxie didn't feel the warmth that she usually did with Harry. The fireworks weren't there. _What happened to us?_ But Roxie wasn't ready to let Harry go again so she grabbed his hand and the two of them walked to Potions.

They were instructed to read the whole period. Snape had a headache. He didn't care what they read, just as long as it was fifty pages in the Potions book and they wrote a report on it by tomorrow. Harry didn't let go of Roxie's hand the whole period, but Roxie was not enjoying it. He was cold, not his normal self. The only good thing about the class was that Malfoy wasn't there, so Roxie didn't have to worry about Harry getting in a fight with him.

After Potions, Roxie went to bed without dinner. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. She needed to figure out how she was going to deal with the new Harry. Should she dump him and make it easier on herself with the task? Or should she just stay with him and hope that this was just a small side effect of the break-up? Roxie fell asleep, still plagued with her thoughts.

Hermione was sitting by the window when Roxie woke up the next morning. "Morning, sleepy-head," she chirped brightly.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"6:30."

"And back to sleep it is" Roxie closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her, but the birds outside her window were chirping too loudly. "Stupid birds. Now I can't sleep." Roxie rolled out of bed and waved her wand, dressing herself.

Hermione laughed. "Well, since you're up let's go downstairs." The two of them went down to the common room and sat in armchairs. Roxie was waiting for Hermione to question her on last night; she knew that it was coming. Sure enough, a few moments later, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a shout of surprise from the boys' dorm. "Ron!" Hermione said, a look of terror on her face. Hermione and Roxie sprang from their chairs and bounded up the stairs. Hermione pulled her wand from within her robes. "Alohomora!" The door burst open to reveal the strangest sight Roxie had ever seen. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville had various items (a lamp, a broomstick, an alarm clock, and a chair) raised high above their heads. The four of them were standing around Harry's bed, but it wasn't Harry lying in the bed.

"Put the lamp down Weasel!" Draco Malfoy drawled.


	13. When Death Comes to Call

"What's going on here?" Roxie asked. "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask this." Ron jerked his head at Malfoy. Roxie looked at Malfoy.

"Polyjuice potion. That's what you used isn't it?" Hermione asked. Malfoy just laughed. "Last night I saw that Harry's…or your hair looked a little pale, but then after supper, when you obviously drank some more. I didn't see it anymore. I should have said something then. When did you start this?"

"After DADA. Although I had been planning it for a while." Malfoy seemed to be ready to tell them everything, he was proud of it.

"That means it was you with me up here. It was you who tried…" Roxie trailed off. She wasn't ready to admit that she had almost had sex with Malfoy in front of all of these people.

"That's right babe. And wasn't it fun?" Malfoy laughed again and he sat up in bed.

"Nothing happened!" Roxie gave him a contemptuous glare. "So tell me what you did to Harry."

"Well you see, I had been planning to use Polyjuice for a while…"

"Not for long," Roxie whispered, recalling Malfoy's words.

"Smarter than you look. Yes that's what I meant. But I couldn't figure out how to get Harry away so that I could assume his appearance, you two were always together. But then yesterday, my opportunity came. As I was walking out of DADA I saw that you two were hanging back, so I hide behind a corner. I heard Potter tell you that he would wait for you outside, so when I saw that the door was closed I used a simple spell to knock him out and I yanked out a few of his hairs. Then I hid his body and made my way back to the classroom, but you were already gone. I didn't know where the Gryffindor tower was, but lucky for me a couple of first years were walking by at the time, so I just followed them into the common room, where I met you and then, well I believe you know the rest." Malfoy gave a smug smile.

"You bastard! Where is he?!" Roxie shouted at him.

"Give me a little kiss and we'll talk."

Roxie whipped out her wand and pointed it at his chest. "You tell me or I swear I will curse you to oblivion!"

"He…He's in the dungeon," Malfoy stammered. Roxie pulled her wand back and then smacked him hard across the face before rushing out of the room. Ron and Hermione followed her.

"She reminds me a lot of you," Ron said. "You did the same thing to him in our third year." They arrived at the dark dungeon. It reeked of damp, decaying things. "Over there!" A body lay, huddled in the corner. Roxie rushed over. Harry's green eyes were open, but they had lost their sparkle. His hair was matted with blood in the back, from where he had hit the floor when he fell.

"No! You're not allowed to die!" Roxie shouted, shaking him.

"He's not…dead is he?" Hermione said, her eyes welling with tears. Roxie grabbed his wrist. After a few moments she felt it, a pulse, faint, but at least it was there.

"No, he's alive, but barely. We need to get him to the hospital wing." Ron ran over and flung Harry over his shoulders.

"He's a lot heavier than he looks," he panted as he was running up the stairs.

"Mr. Weasley what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall rounded the corner.

"Harry's hurt Professor, we need to take him to Madam Pomfrey," Ron wheezed.

"Here, let me." She waved her wand, conjuring a stretcher and Harry was levitated onto it. An odd procession then commenced. Harry floated eerily along; Roxie clung to his hand beside him. Ron followed the stretcher, trying to catch his breath and comfort Hermione at the same time. She was sobbing into his chest, forcing her to walk practically backwards. Bringing up the rear of the group was Professor McGonagall, who had an odd expression on her face, halfway between worrying and confusion. The door to the hospital wing burst open before Harry and Roxie. Madam Pomfrey stood, spooning a potion into an argumentative student's mouth.

"If you don't take this, then you'll get more of those nasty purple bumps. And I can guarantee you, they will be in more unpleasant places. Sitting will be most uncomfortable. Oh dear!" She had just caught sight of Harry. The spoon fell from her hand and hit the floor with a clatter, but Madam Pomfrey didn't do anything about it. Instead, she rushed over to the stretcher. "Nasty head wound. Concussion perhaps. Let go dear." She jerked Harry's cold hand from Roxie's grip. An empty bed stood to the right of the group, so Madam Pomfrey removed Harry from the stretcher and laid him on it. Roxie started to move toward him, but Madam Pomfrey shook her head and then pulled the curtains closed around the two of them. Murmurs could be heard and flashes of light shone through the thin curtains, creating a kind of Aurora Borealis. Abruptly, the murmurs and the light show ceased and Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind the curtain.

"Is he going to be ok?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I think so. I've done all the healing I can do, the rest is up to him. He's very weak though. What happened to that poor boy, Professor?" Madam Pomfrey turned to McGonagall for answers.

"Why don't we ask these three. I was on my way back from a meeting with Professor Dumbledore when I ran into them. Potter was already knocked out." Then McGonagall turned to the three students her expression as stern as ever. _She thinks we did this._ Roxie started to explain, but she couldn't find her voice. Ron spoke up.

"Well I woke up this morning and…" The door to the wing opened. Headmaster Dumbledore gracefully moved through the door and toward the crowd. _Great, just what I need, the Headmaster thinking that I attacked a student._ When Dumbledore had joined them Roxie looked him up and down. She hadn't seen him since the start of term feast, but then she hadn't noticed how impressive he really was. He had long, silver hair and beard. His eyes had a twinkle that was magnified by the half-moon spectacles that he wore perched on his crooked nose. His face bore an expression of great wisdom. _I know why the Dark Lord fears him. _

"Headmaster I didn't…" Roxie began to defend herself and the others, but Dumbledore held his hand up.

"I know everything that happened, my dear. Mr. Malfoy is sitting with his head of house at this moment, discussing his…options for punishment. Now students if I may…"

"Excuse me Headmaster, but do you think that you could fill myself and Poppy in on this..er…situation." Professor McGonagall seemed to have shocked herself by interrupting the Headmaster.

"I thought that Mr. Weasley had explained everything to you…no? Well then, Mr. Malfoy, for who knows what reason, decided to use Polyjuice potion to assume Harry's appearance and life. He easily obtained the ingredients for this potion by staying late in Severus's class, they are close you know. And then he knocked Harry out as he was waiting outside of Ms. Pravus's class. He placed him in the dungeon. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Malfoy failed to take his potion every hour last night, so while he slept, he transfigured back into his own self. Mr. Weasley, and the other boys in his dorm, found him this morning, asleep in Harry's bed. He shouted, alerting Miss Barker and Miss Granger here. They ran upstairs and through a little, ah, convincing on Miss Barker's part," as Dumbledore said this he turned to Roxie. She swore that she could see a mischievous glint in his eye. "they managed to find out where Mr. Malfoy was keeping Harry. They then proceeded to try to get him up here." He made a gesture at the wing. "I believe you know the rest of the story."

"You mean another student did this to him?" Madam Pomfrey gasped.

"Unfortunately, yes," Dumbledore simply said.

"Surely he'll be expelled!" McGonagall was furious.

"That is between him and Severus."

"Are you joking? Snape loves Malfoy! He'll get off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist!" Ron was indignant.

"First of all, Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate it if you would show Professor Snape a little more respect. Secondly, I have confidence in Professor Snape's judgment. I believe Mr. Malfoy will get more than a…slap on the wrist. Now Minerva will you please take them to breakfast. It's almost over, but I think you have time for a bit of toast before class." McGonagall began shepherding the three out.

"I want to say with Harry," Roxie said, finally finding her voice.

"Headmaster would like you to…" McGonagall said. Roxie gave Dumbledore a pleading look.

"Miss Barker may stay here," Dumbledore informed.

"Do you think it wise?" McGonagall asked.

"Miss Barker may stay here," Dumbledore repeated a little more sternly. McGonagall shooed Ron and Hermione out quickly, as though she were afraid Dumbledore would let them stay too. "May we see him Poppy?" Madam Pomfrey seemed as though she didn't want them to see Harry, but she reluctantly pulled back the curtain.

"Twenty minutes. He's too weak and he needs quiet."

"Thank you." Dumbledore nodded to her. Roxie stood, awkwardly beside Harry's bed as Dumbledore towered over her. After five minutes of silence, Roxie spoke.

"Headmaster, how did you know about…everything?"

"When you get to be as old as I am, you have a few tricks up your sleeve. I know more than you think I do, Miss Barker." He looked down at her, with an indistinguishable look on his face. Roxie lowered her gaze, unable to look into his penetrating eyes any longer. "I'll leave you two alone. Take care." With a swish of shimmering, gray robes, Dumbledore had gone.

Roxie sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and held Harry's hand. Roxie gasped suddenly, for she had just recognized the look on Dumbledore's face, it was a worried look. _Does he know? He did say he knew more than I thought._ "I wish you knew. Then there would be nothing between us. Well, except for what I have to do. Harry, I don't want to do it, but He'll kill everyone if I don't. What should I do?" _No, it couldn't be. _Roxie thought that she had felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She bent down low over Harry. "Did you hear me?"

"It's time for you to go." Madam Pomfrey had pulled the curtains back so quietly, Roxie hadn't heard her come in.

"Just five more minutes."

"No, out now. You do want him to get better, don't you?" Roxie sighed and slowly trudged out of the wing.

_Did he hear me? Does he know? Would it be better if he did? Would it be worse? _Roxie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the object in front of her, until she tripped over it. She looked down to see a body, strewn across the corridor. The face was covered by the robe. As if of its own accord, a white and trembling hand shot out of Roxie's robe and reached for where she assumed the head was. She pulled the robe back and the round, white face of Neville stared up at her. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape. _Oh no, oh no. _Roxie fumbled in her robe. Her fingers closed around her wand. _What was that spell that Ms. Pravus taught us to revive people. Damn it why didn't I listen? _She pointed her wand at Neville's chest, ready to try anything she could think of.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Barker?" Roxie turned her head to see Snape saunter around the corner. As Roxie moved her head, he caught sight of Neville, lying on the floor. "Oh dear, what have we here?"


	14. He Knows?

I…I." Roxie didn't know what to say.

"Step aside!" Snape moved over to Neville. One of his pale hands snaked from his robes and grabbed Neville's wrist. "He's dead." _Why didn't I think to do that? _"You have a lot of explaining to do. For instance, why weren't you in class like your peers?"

"I…I…"

"That's not a very good excuse. I suggest you come up with a better one before you talk to the Headmaster." But just then a buzzing filled the corridor. Classes seemed to have ended. _Not again. I don't want to be blamed for this._

"Professor Snape we missed you in class today," a Slytherin called.

Roxie stood up, attempting to block Neville from the view of the students. Snape sneered and then spoke. "Yes well, I had a misbehaving student to attend to. I was on my way back to class when…"

"Bloody hell!" The students had spotted Neville's lifeless figure. Many of them started to point at him and made comments. "Looks like he's dead."

"No stupid, he's been petrified, just like in our second year!"

"I wonder who did it. Was it Professor Snape?"

"No it was the new girl."

"That's probably why she came here. To kill us. Neville was only the first." The students started backing away from Roxie, fearful that they would be the next to receive her wrath. Then the crowd parted. _They're all running from me. _ But then Roxie saw the gray robes of the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I didn't…" Tears rolled down Roxie's cheek, down the front of her robes, and down onto Neville's dead body.

"Shhh. This is not where you want to be. Come with me to my office. Severus, please take this poor boy's body to the hospital wing, before he gets trampled." Then he turned to the crowd of students. "Go to your classes!" A withered hand grasped Roxie's upper arm, and he gently guided her through the students. Roxie heard the whispers, debating who would be her next victim. She saw the fingers point at her. At one point she even felt small droplets of water hit her face, as one student spit on her. Dumbledore didn't seem to notice, however, or if he did he probably thought they were tears. They moved through the castle, one sobbing girl and one old, wise man leading her.

She heard Dumbledore say something, but she didn't know what it was. _I hope he didn't ask me something. _Apparently, it was a password because the gargoyle they had stopped in front of sprang aside, revealing a staircase. The two of them stepped onto the bottom stair. The staircase began to spiral upwards; Roxie was too upset to be impressed. When the stairs stopped, Dumbledore lead her through a door. Roxie looked around. Paintings of past Heads of Hogwarts hung on the walls and in front of the desk, sat the most beautiful bird that she had ever seen. Dumbledore guided her to a chair right beside the bird and he sat down behind his desk. The bird fluttered over to perch atop the hand that Dumbledore held out for him. "Hello Fawkes," he whispered to the bird. _I need to say something to defend myself. I can't be punished for something I didn't do._

"Headmaster, I didn't…"

"You didn't kill Neville," Dumbledore said simply, once again showing that he did indeed know more than she thought he did.

"If you know, then why am I here?" Surely she wasn't being punished if he knew.

"Because I need to explain to you who did." Roxie gave him a questioning expression. _If he knows why am I here? Why isn't the culprit being expelled and sent to Azkaban right now?_ "My dear, the culprit does not attend this school. He did once, but not anymore and unfortunately I cannot expel him. Unfortunately, I can't do anything to punish him."

"You're a Legilimens?" Roxie finally understood.

"Yes."

"So that's how you figured out who…did this?" Roxie couldn't bring herself to say "murder".

"Not exactly, you see I noticed certain signs. The first being that this was a murder that used skills highly advanced for most students at this school. This murder also seems to be done without a purpose, or none more than simply to kill. The culprit loves to kill. Also, I believe that whoever did this has murdered before. Now do you know who did it and why I can't do anything about it?"

"Voldemort."

"I'm impressed. Few people speak his name. I find the whole 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' business very confusing. I'm glad that you don't resort to such foolishness."

"So Voldemort was here?"

"No. The castle is too highly guarded for that. When I say that Voldemort did it I do not mean that he personally killed Mr. Longbottom. I believe that he has someone inside the castle, someone who did it for him."

"Malfoy! His father is Death Eater, he's bound to be one too!"

"I do not believe that Mr. Malfoy could have done this. I don't think that he is old enough to be a Death Eater." Roxie shifted in her seat, she knew how untrue this was.

"Well then who was it?"

"Sadly, I have not yet discovered who did it. I will try my best though to make sure that they are punished properly." Dumbledore stared at Roxie, asking her with his eyes if she knew who did it. _I have no idea who did it. _"I believe you." The two of them sat in silence for a few moments before Roxie spoke again.

"Headmaster, when does Malfoy leave?"

"Leave?"

"Well yeah, I mean when you get expelled, you tend to leave."

"Mr. Malfoy was not expelled."

"Not expelled?!?!"

"He was given two months worth of detention and he was banned from Quidditch."

"That's all!?! After what he did to Harry, he deserves a cell in Azkaban, or at least to be expelled, but no you had to let Snape handle the punishment! He's not going to let his favorite student leave! I thought you cared more about your students, but I guess I was wrong!" Roxie stood up, pushing her chair back with such force, that it flew across the room and hit a bookshelf. Books screamed as they cascaded to the ground. Papers fluttered through the air. Fawkes screeched at the sudden commotion. The Heads in the portraits began to yell at Dumbledore for not being able to control his students. Roxie turned and stormed out of the office. She slammed the door and spiraled downward. The cacophony of sounds could still be heard as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Roxie was pleased with herself. _At least he has to suffer some._ _I need to see Harry._

Halfway to the hospital wing, Roxie was still fuming. C_an this day get any worse? _Her answer was waiting for her in the next corridor. As she turned the corner, she ran smack into Draco Malfoy. "You bastard! Snape didn't punish you, but I will!" She reached in her robes to retrieve her wand, but she felt a hand close around her arm then pulled it, pinning it to her back. Another hand snaked its way around her body, pulling her other arm to join its twin behind her back. She tried to scream.

"Silencio!" Roxie was still forcing the air to the top of her lungs, but no sound was coming out. She kicked, attempted to scream, and mouthed a few curses as Malfoy dragged her to a deserted classroom. Ropes twisted around her hands, tying them behind her back. "Stop being so damn troublesome!" He threw her down on the ground. Roxie sprang to her feet and ran to the door. "Oh, feisty!" He flicked his wand and she was thrown backward. This gave her an idea. She attempted to twist her hands free and get to her wand. Malfoy however strode over and reached her wand first. He placed it in the pocket of his robe. Suddenly, Roxie threw her feet out, kicking him hard in the stomach. He fell down, clutching his stomach in pain. Once again, she ran for the door, but Malfoy said something that made her stop. "I know what you are."

Despite her better judgment, Roxie turned around and gave him a look that said "Oh really."

"You're a Death Eater." Malfoy had gotten to his feet and strutted to the door. He pulled Roxie back. She was too shocked to struggle. She started to mouth words. Malfoy casually flicked his wand.

"H…How did you find out?"

"Let's just say you aren't the only one." Roxie raised her eyebrows. Slowly, Malfoy raised his left sleeve, just enough to reveal a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. He shook his arm and the mark was concealed once more. "This time don't run." Another wave of his wand and Roxie was untied.

"So you kidnapped me to show me your tattoo?" Roxie sounded a lot braver than she felt. _What does he want?_

"Don't play dumb." He stomped over to her. He jerked her arm from her lap and pushed her sleeve up. There was a red stripe, where the rope had cut into her wrist, and a mark, identical to the one on Malfoy's arm. "That's what I thought."

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to date me."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm with Harry."

"Fine, but I wonder what he'll think about his girlfriend being a Death Eater."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would. I will tell the whole school what you are, that is unless you agree to be my girlfriend."

"If you tell them, I'll just tell them that you're a Death Eater too."

"And we both go down together. Either way, everyone finds out about you. So what do you say?" _I guess it's better to not have Harry, than have him hate me. But what if he hates me for dumping him? That's just a chance I'll have to take._ Roxie feebly nodded her head. "Excellent! Now run along. Tonight, we start." Roxie traipsed to the door. "You'll need this, sweetheart." Roxie's wand came soaring at her. She caught it and placed it in the pocket of her robes. "Now go do what you need to do." _Not again. _But she had no choice.

She walked the way to the hospital wing, dragging her feet. The white of the hospital blinded her as she stepped in. She walked down the aisle of beds until she reached Harry's. He was sitting up, writing. "Hey. Hermione brought me my homework, said I should probably start it. What's wrong?" Roxie's eyes had overflowed with tears. But she had one last hope._ Maybe he heard me when I was in here last. Then he already knows and he doesn't care._

"Do you remember when you were brought in here?"

"Not really." _There goes my last hope. I've got to do this now._

"I…I don't think that we should see each other anymore."

"Ha ha…funny joke. I thought we just did this."

"I'm not joking. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye." She pecked him on the temple and then she exited. She willed her feet to go faster, she didn't want him to see her cry. But cry she did. Right outside of the hospital wing, she broke down. She slid to the ground, sobbing hysterically.

"Ready to go to dinner?" a voice above her drawled. She looked up and barely made out the pale, pointed face of Malfoy. She gulped and, without replying, followed him to the Great Hall.


	15. Dating the Enemy, Flirting with Disaster

Whispers started as soon as they entered the Great Hall. Malfoy had a smug look on his face and, when he saw all of the attention that they were getting, snaked his arm around Roxie's waist. He gave a thumbs up to his friends at the Slytherin table and then sat down. _Good now I can get away._ Roxie turned to go sit down at the Gryffindor table, but a voice called her back. "Where are you going?" Malfoy asked her.

Roxie swallowed. "I'm going to go sit at my table."

"Well since we are going out now, I think maybe we should sit together." Malfoy was being sickeningly sweet, but Roxie knew that it was only for the other people at the table's benefit.

"Fine then you can come with me."

"She's just a little moody today. Failed a test," Malfoy explained to the table. "I think she needs a hug." He stood up and strode over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and, as he did, whispered in her ear. "Remember our deal. Be a good girl and sit down. People will think it odd if my girlfriend doesn't want to stay with me." He pulled away and gave her a smile. _Whatever. _Roxie spun around and started to walk to the Gryffindor table. Once again she stopped. "Hold on I need to go tell Potter something. Don't eat all of the tarts Crabbe." Malfoy was walking over to her. "Want to come with me to go tell Potter about your secret?" _He's bluffing. He wouldn't tell him._ But something about the way Malfoy was maliciously smiling told her that he wasn't. "Now take my hand and we go back together." Feeling as if she would rather do anything but this Roxie took his hand and the two of them walked back to the table. "I forgot Potter's in the hospital wing." He sat down Roxie plopped into the seat beside him.

Dinner was over and everyone was well fed. Everyone but Roxie. She had felt too disgusted to eat. Malfoy had held her hand for the first part of dinner and didn't let go until she "accidentally" stabbed him with her fork. As Roxie was leaving the Hall Malfoy gulped down his pumpkin juice, said goodbye to his friends, and followed her. "That was a great show back there."

"Whatever." Roxie was heading to the Gryffindor tower, but Malfoy was not leaving her side. "Do you want something?" They had reached the portrait hole and Malfoy was waiting expectantly at her side.

"My goodnight kiss."

"There's no one here. The show is over."

"Oh no, it's only just beginning. Even when no one is around, you still continue to be my girlfriend. Now give me a kiss." He leaned in. Repulsed, Roxie folded her hands behind her back, closed her eyes tightly, and gave him the quickest kiss she had ever experienced. "Goodnight sweetheart." Roxie pushed her way through the portrait hole and slammed it closed in Malfoy's face.

"How dare you?!?!?" Ron had apparently been waiting for Roxie. He stood up quickly from the couch and stormed over to her, Hermione on his heels. "You dump Harry, so you can date…Malfoy?!?! You tart!" Ron was now standing in front of Roxie. His fist was pulled back, as if he was going to hit her. Roxie threw her hands up to shield her face.

"Ron no! Don't!" Hermione pulled his arm down, clinging to it, her other hand rested on his shoulder. He shrugged his shoulders and threw her off.

"I wouldn't have hit her. I don't hit girls." He turned away and was starting to walk to the stairs. "You better be glad that I don't hit girls though, because if any girl deserves it it's you. Murderer." He started up the stairs. Hermione and Roxie could hear him stomping all the way up to the top and then they heard the distinct slam of a door.

"I'm not mad at you, honest," Hermione spoke in a quiet voice.

"Ok." Roxie didn't really feel like talking.

"I just don't understand…why?"

"You mean why did kill Neville or why did I dump Harry?" Roxie was so tired of everyone walking on eggshells around her.

"I know that you didn't kill Neville. Please don't be angry with me too."

"I…"Roxie grimaced internally."I guess I just like Malfoy." _I have to keep this charade going. I can't even tell Hermione._

"Oh, but I thought that you and Harry were great together. You two seemed so happy. And I just thought…"

"Yeah well I guess we weren't! We weren't happy and we weren't great together!" Hermione gave a whimper and looked like a small child that had just been scolded. Roxie softened her expression. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm no good with change. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to bed now." Hermione gave a slight nod, and then Roxie went upstairs.

_Tell me it was all a dream. I'm going to wake up and Harry and I will still be together. I will never have kissed Malfoy and no one will be mad at me._ Roxie got out of bed, dressed quickly and then walked down to breakfast. One look at Ron's hateful expression, told her that it wasn't a dream. Everything was as real as it had seemed. She sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and picked up a piece of toast. She took a bite and chewed. It tasted like cardboard, she couldn't eat anything. She was debating going back up to her room until classes started when she felt breath on her neck. Then someone started to kiss her neck. For a moment she thought that it was Harry. _He used to do that. _When she turned around however, she was disappointed to see Malfoy. "Come with me."

Feeling like a ragdoll, Malfoy gently lifted her to her feet and led her over to the Slytherin table. The two of them sat down. Pansy Parkinson, a pug-like girl, gave Roxie a contemptuous look. _It's not like I really want him. As far as I'm concerned you can have him. It's time to see him squirm._ "So, baby, did you and Pansy ever date?"

Malfoy looked as if he was about to spit out his pumpkin juice. "No, we um never did."

"Why not?" Pansy looked up, as if she wanted to know the same thing.

"It just didn't work out."

"But you two would make such a great couple."

"Are you two having problems, because it seems like you're trying to unload him on Pansy?" Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin student questioned.

"Yes it does seem that way. If you continue on like this people are going to get the wrong idea." Malfoy gave Roxie a pointed look.

"Of course we aren't having problems," Roxie said. "We are totally happy." Roxie's voice had lost all emotion and became monotonous. Her fun was gone. Malfoy was back to monopolizing the conversation with bragging about this and that. Roxie tuned him out and started to think about Harry. But thinking about Harry, just made her feel worse, so she attempted to distract herself by playing with her toast.

"It's time to go to Potions." Malfoy offered Roxie his hand. She took it and the two of them walked to Potions. As they were walking out, Roxie saw something that made her stomach drop. Harry was walking out of the Great Hall ahead of her. He seemed to have been restored to full health.

When they arrived in the dungeon, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting at a table near the back. Hermione gave Roxie a small smile, Ron gave her a hateful glare, and Harry's jaw dropped. _No one warned him about this._ Malfoy led her to a front table where Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were already sitting.

"Move Pansy," Malfoy unceremoniously said.

"I don't think so," she replied. _She doesn't want to let him go. She's hoping that by staying she can get him._

"Sod off Goyle," Malfoy tried on his goon.

"Why?" as usual, Goyle had no idea what was going on.

"Because my girlfriend needs a seat you gormless baboon." Goyle shrugged, gathered his things, and moved to the table right behind him. "Sit." Roxie sat. Malfoy sat between Roxie and Pansy. Pansy gave him a flirty look, but he didn't pay any attention to her. At that moment, Snape entered the dungeon. He moved up the rows of desks in his usual bat-like manner.

"Today we will be talking about Elixirs," Snape started class, but then stopped. His eyes landed on the desk where Roxie sat beside Malfoy. He looked around and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting as far from Roxie as was possible. "Well, well, well. It seems our perfect couple has finally broken up. Have you found your new victim?" The class sniggered. _Bastard. _At this moment, Malfoy grabbed Roxie's hand that was resting on the table. Snape looked from Malfoy's happy grin to Roxie's depressed face as if asking for someone to tell him that it was a joke. When no one did, he turned to the board and began to write things for them to copy down. He_ doesn't want to acknowledge this. No one does. No one except Malfoy. _

A week passed. Malfoy was constantly at Roxie's side. He kept attempting to play up the relationship. Whenever Harry was around, he would look over at the two of them, hurt. Every time Malfoy caught him staring he would lean in and kiss Roxie.

Roxie finally had a moment to herself. She was sitting in the library, attempting to complete her homework when she heard a familiar voice.

"No it's ok you two. I know you want to be alone."

"But Harry, we don't want you to be alone."

"Just go. I have homework to do anyway." From behind a row of books, Harry emerged.

"Hey." _Please don't be mad._

"Oh, hello. Is Malfoy around?" Harry threw his books on the table and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He then proceeded to open his book and start his homework, his quill flying across the page.

"No. I actually don't know where he is. I haven't seen him all day." Harry didn't look up. "So, you're mad at me." Still, he didn't look up. Roxie reached out and grabbed his hand that was holding the quill. "I don't want you to be mad at me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He pulled his hand back, viciously. "Yeah well you did. You killed Neville, a friend of mine, and then you parade around here snogging that ferret. Now if you don't mind I have homework to finish." Tears started to fill Roxie's eyes. _How can he hate me so much? You broke his heart, remember. _ She stood up, gathering her things. Harry started writing again.

"I didn't kill him," she whispered. Then she turned and ran to her room, past the Great Hall where everyone was eating dinner, but she wasn't hungry. She flopped down onto her bed and sobbed. _If only things could go back to the way they were. _


	16. Together Again

_Maybe if I just lay here, I'll sleep and never wake up. Just let me sleep._ "Roxie!" Hermione's voice brought Roxie out of her thoughts. "How long have you been up here?"

_Leave me alone. _"Since before dinner I guess."

"Oh no. This looks bad. Very bad." Hermione started walking back and forth across the room. "No one's going to believe that you were up here the whole time."

Roxie's curiosity trumped her sadness for the moment. "What looks bad?"

Hermione stopped pacing. "Don't you know?"  
"Know what?"

"I…I don't know how to tell you this, but…" Hermione trailed off and looked as if she would rather not finish what she had started.

"Tell me!"

"Well Mal…your boyfriend…he's…he's…he's dead!" Hermione was breathless.

"He's…what?"

Hermione must have taken Roxie's shocked expression for a look of sadness because she rushed over and hugged Roxie. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?"

"Well no one had seen him since last night, but no one was worried. They thought he was off with you somewhere."

"Doing what exactly?!?"

Hermione chose to ignore this question and speeded up instead. "But then Harry said he saw you in the library." _Bet he didn't fill you in on the details of that little encounter though._ "Pansy overheard him telling Ron and I over dinner, so she went to go look for him. She went up to his room and found him. Dead on the floor. Everyone thinks it was the Avada Kedavra curse that killed him." _Got what he deserved._ _No, no one deserves that. _"I'm really sorry." She repeated.

"But why is that bad?" Hermione gasped. "I mean it's bad that he's dead, but when you walked in you were babbling about something looking bad."

"Well…everyone is going to think you killed him."

"What?!?!" Roxie stood up.

"Please just let me explain. Everyone thought you killed Neville, and then before that rumor had died down Malfoy dies. You weren't at dinner, so you don't have an alibi and it was no secret that you two were having problems."

"Hermione…" _Why not tell her. It's all over now. _"There's something that I need to tell you. But I think Ron and Harry need to hear it too." Hermione opened her mouth to speak. "Just go get them and meet me in the common room, please." It was a true testament of their friendship that Hermione didn't question Roxie any further. She stood up and exited the room. Roxie shook her shoulders, psyching herself up, then she too walked across the room to the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when she stopped. _Will they believe me?_ _But I have to try. _She pulled on the doorknob, but the door didn't budge. It was locked. _I didn't even know you could lock these doors._ Her hand fell from the doorknob as she winced in pain. She clutched her forearm. "Not now!" she said pleadingly. But the pain did not cease, instead it burned worse. She let go of her arm and yanked on the door again, but it didn't move. Air rushed around her, she clutched the door in an attempt to remain in the room, but it was in vain because a moment later she fell onto the ground at the feet of Voldemort.

"Roxie, so nice of you to join us." His voice was falsely sweet. "Why did you not come immediately when I called for you?"

"I didn't know that you wanted me." Roxie bowed and avoided eye contact as she tried to clear her mind.

"Liar! Do not sit there and tell me that you did not feel the pain! But I'm not here to lecture you, no I'm here to share a story with you. It starts when one of my Death Eaters hands his son over to me. I believe the son's name was Draco. The boy agreed to become a Death Eater too, so I sent him back to Hogwarts. I grew bored of sitting here, doing nothing. There were too many Ministry officials looking for me, so I couldn't go outside very often. I sent my Death Eaters to kill the people who needed to be killed. But that wasn't much fun, those people deserved to die. So I called on young Draco and I sent him to kill the youngest Longbottom and he did it, gladly. Finally I was entertained, with his stories of how the whole school believed that it was you who killed the boy. Then yesterday as Draco was reporting to me, I broke into his memories. I saw you and he together, dating. I asked him why he had not shared this fact with me. He did not have a sufficient answer, so I sent him back to Hogwarts with Wormtail here. I assume you know the rest."

"Why did you kill him just because we were dating?" Roxie was confused.

"Well you seemed to be straying from me. Murdering someone you cared about seemed to work before so I decided to try it again."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but I didn't care about him. We were only dating because he threatened to tell everyone that I was a Death Eater if I didn't!"

"Oh, I guess I should have dug a little deeper for the whole story before killing him shouldn't I? No matter, the world is better off without him anyway. I remind you once more though, no one leaves Lord Voldemort and lives to tell about it. That's all you may go." Roxie tried to yell at him, but before she had opened her mouth, she was back in her room. For a moment, she just sat on the floor, thinking, then she remembered what she had been doing before she was pulled away. She jumped the stairs two at a time, but stopped near the bottom.

"Where is she? If she wanted you to get us so bad then why isn't she here?" Ron sounded angry.

"She probably just wanted to be alone Hermione and that was the only way that she could get you to leave her alone. I don't even know why I came." Harry tried to reason.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"Well, Ron, you're here because you love me and Harry's here because he still loves Roxie whether he wants to or not." Harry made a noise of indignation. Roxie chose that moment to make her entrance. She stepped into the room and, without a word, sat down on the couch.

"Please sit," she said to the group. Hermione positioned herself in an armchair.

"No I'd rather stand," Harry said.

"Yeah it makes it quicker to leave," Ron agreed. The common room was filling up, but everyone gave them a wide berth. _Hermione's right, they do think that I killed Malfoy._

"Look I just wanted to explain something. Why I broke up with you," she gave Harry a sympathetic look which he chose to ignore. "and why I then went out with Malfoy."

"Oh you didn't call him Drakey Poo?" Ron spat.

"No I didn't, but if you would let me…"

"No! I know what this is. You and Malfoy had a fight and you killed him, just like you killed Neville and now you're without a boyfriend, so you want Harry back! But one little argument and he's dead just like the others!" Ron seemed to be the angriest with the situation.

"That's not it at all. Just let me expl…"

"No we all know that you're just going to make excuses and then…"

"Give it a rest Ron." This time it was Harry who spoke. "I want to hear what she has to say, but if you don't please feel free to leave." Ron looked as if he might do just that, but then stopped and moved, sulkily, to stand behind the armchair where Hermione sat.

"Thank you. Ok well Hermione was right, Malfoy did like me, he even asked me out once while I was with Harry, but I rejected him so he had to resort to other means to get me to go out with him." _This might be harder than I thought. Can I really just tell them, just like that?_ "Malfoy…threatened me." _There, it's the truth just not the whole truth._ Hermione gasped.

"He did what?" Harry asked. He seemed to think that he had heard wrong.

"He threatened me. He said he'd do things to me if I didn't go out with him. So I had to break up with you and go out with him."

"Had to?" Ron didn't seem willing to let it go.

"Why didn't you go to a teacher or Dumbledore?" Hermione inquired.

"Because, unlike what you think teachers can't solve everything. And besides, I was afraid the teachers wouldn't believe me. It would be my word against his. Who do you think they would believe? A boy who never does anyone any harm, or at least not in front of the teachers, or a girl who they believe just killed someone."

"You could have at least tried!" Ron shouted.

"But I didn't. And for that…" Roxie now turned to Harry who just stared at her. "I am truly sorry."

"Maybe sorry doesn't…"

"Come on Ron. Let's leave them alone." Hermione rose from her chair and pulled a struggling Ron after her, to the other side of the room. Harry silently moved over and sat on the couch beside Roxie. The two of them just sat there for awhile, not saying anything.

Then Harry spoke quietly. "So you didn't want to break up with me?" Roxie shook her head. "But you had to?" Roxie nodded. She seemed to have lost her voice. "And you don't…didn't have any feelings whatsoever for Malfoy?" Once again Roxie's head moved up and down. "Well…so do you think that we can just forget all that happened to us and just start over?"

"I would love to. Hi, I'm Roxie." She stuck out her hand. Harry smiled.

"Well let's not go that far back."

"How far back did you have in mind?"

"When we started to do this." Harry leaned in and kissed her. His kiss had a warmth in it that Malfoy's had never had. There was a feeling behind the kiss. It was with love and not lust. _God I missed this. _ She wrapped her arms around his neck and one of his hands rested in the small of her back. They sat there, totally engrossed with each other until they were interrupted by someone who wasn't even there. Roxie pulled away and grabbed her arm.

"Ow!"

"What is it?" Harry looked concerned.

"Nothing just…growing pains I guess." Roxie made up a lame excuse.

"In your arm. I don't think so. Maybe we should have Madam Pomfrey look at it."

"No. It's fine, but thanks for caring. But I just remembered, I have to take a shower." Roxie searched for an escape clause. _I need to get out of here before He pulls me away again. _

"A shower?" Roxie stood up.

"Yeah, I was helping Professor Sprout earlier and I was working with chemicals. She told me to wash them off my skin as soon as possible, but I forgot to, so I need to go do that right now. I'll be quick I promise. Just be here when I get back please." She angled his face to hers and then kissed him hard on the lips before running up the stairs to her dorm.


	17. Valentine's Day

The door slammed behind her. Before she had time to do anything she felt herself being Apparated to Voldemort's side. "I can't believe that we have to have another meeting so quickly. So you're back with Harry Potter." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. _He knows._

"You killed Malfoy, my Lord, so I assumed that you wanted me to get close to Harry Potter again."

"Liar! I told you why I killed him! It was not so that you could fraternize with Harry Potter!"

"But we need to do the task. How do you expect me to complete the task if Harry Potter does not trust me?"

"How dare you talk back to me! Crucio!" Once again Roxie fell to her knees as the pain hit her. Unable to control herself, Roxie screamed in agony. "Do you like that Roxie? Would you like some more?" _Don't say anything. It's what He wants. _Roxie stood up. She looked up at him defiantly. "Now I believe that that will suffice for tonight. Goodbye, my dear." He waved his wand and she was back in her room. His high-pitched laughter rang in her ears. Her knees shook as she stood up, the lingering effects of the Cruciatus Curse. _I don't care what he says, I'm staying with Harry. _As proof of this statement she ran downstairs to Harry. He was waiting for her, sitting on the couch. Ron and Hermione had moved back over to him. He seemed to be explaining something to them.

"I believe her."

"But why, mate?" Ron still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know, I guess it's like Hermione says, I love her." He gave a small shrug.

"And I love you too." Roxie rushed over and kissed him. When they pulled away Hermione was smiling, tears in her eyes. Ron, however, still looked skeptical. Roxie sat down on the couch, next to Harry. He draped his arm across her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. She could hear the beat of his heart. It was comforting.

"Ron, I love her and if you can't deal with that then I can't deal with you." Roxie beamed up at him.

"I thought friends mattered more to you than girls!" Ron sounded furious.

"She's not just some girl. She could be the one I spend the rest of my life with!" Roxie sat up, Hermione's gasped, and Ron's bottom jaw dropped. Harry's face flushed.

"Well I hope you two are happy!" Ron turned and walked out of the portrait hole, Hermione following behind him. Roxie and Harry were alone. Roxie sat staring at Harry and he avoided her gaze.

"Sorry about him. He can be a right git sometimes."

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said that I could be the one you spend the rest of your life with?" Harry took her hand.

"Of course I did. I'm not saying that we should get married today, but I've never felt like this about anyone before. I don't know it's just a gut feeling. It's almost as if we're meant to be together. Don't you feel it?" Roxie couldn't speak. All she could manage was a small nod. Harry kissed her and then wrapped his arms around her. They sat on the couch, gazing into the fire, until they saw Ron and Hermione enter the common room. Ron stalked up the stairs without a word, but Hermione called "Goodnight." And then left. Feeling that they should go to bed too, Roxie and Harry kissed one last time and then walked up their respective staircases to go to bed.

Hermione was already in bed when Roxie went upstairs. _She doesn't want to talk. I totally understand that. I feel like that sometimes._ Roxie changed and then she too lay down. She cleared her mind before she went to sleep, so that there would be no intrusions.

The next morning Roxie woke up early. Hermione had already left the room, so Roxie walked down to the common room. Hermione and Ron sat curled up together in a corner, but Ron tore his eyes off Hermione long enough to shoot Roxie a hateful look before turning and kissing Hermione.

"Hey, you." Roxie felt arms wrap around her and light kisses fell on her neck.

"Hey," she spun around and kissed Harry on the lips. After a minute, they broke apart. "You ready to go to breakfast?" Roxie called to Hermione. She nodded and the two of them led their boyfriends down to the Great Hall.

They ate breakfast in silence and then walked to Charms. They were practicing the Multiplying Charm. Each student was given a grape and then told to multiply it into a whole bunch of grapes. Neville had just waved his wand a little too enthusiastically and had aimed at the table instead of the grape. Because he still had not mastered the spell, the table burst into flames. Students around him were shrieking and attempting to distance themselves from the burning table. Tiny Professor Flitwick was attempting to douse the flames with a steady stream of water that was pouring from his wand. The class was a perfect chance to have a conversation without being overheard.

"So…erm…Roxie you know what tomorrow is right?" Harry asked, nervously.

"Uh…Saturday?" Roxie tried.

"Well, yeah, but I actually meant…the date of tomorrow." _Today is February 13 which means that tomorrow is the fourteenth, which means…_

"Valentine's Day."

"Um…yeah…so I was wondering if you would…well…I was wondering if you would go on a…erm….Valentine's date with me."

"Of course." Roxie threw her arms around Harry and kissed him. A bang broke them apart. This time it was Dean who had caused the disturbance. His wand was pointing at the grape which was now swelling. It was the size of a basketball now.

"Everyone out of the classroom now! Quick before it blows!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. Roxie put her books in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She and Harry laughed and then left the class, hand-in-hand.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Everything went right, or at least Roxie seemed to think so. Even Potions was tolerable. When Snape tried to pick on Roxie and comment on her dreadful attempt at her potion, Roxie just smiled and promised that she would try better next time.

At dinner she smiled at everyone, even Ron. Ron looked at her as if she was mad. Maybe she was, but she didn't care. _I have a date with Harry tomorrow. A real date. And I don't think that Voldemort has found out yet. _She fell asleep that night, imagining what the date was going to be like tomorrow.

The next morning when she woke up, Hermione was already awake, sitting on her bed, gazing into her wardrobe as if hoping it would talk to her. "Umm…Hermione…what are you doing?" Roxie asked as she stretched and walked to her own wardrobe.

"Well Ron and I have a date today and I don't know what to wear. I want it to be really special, but all I brought really were my school robes and pajamas." Hermione frowned, as if cursing herself for not thinking ahead. Roxie yawned, reached into her wardrobe and then threw a skimpy blue top to Hermione.

"Wear this with jeans, surely you have those."

"Are you sure?" Hermione was eyeing the top.

"Positive, it will drive Ron wild." Roxie selected a red top and jeans for herself and she and Hermione dressed. Hermione stretched and pulled the top, as if hoping that it would cover more. "You look great Hermione. Now we need to do something special with your hair." Roxie waved her wand and Hermione's hair was in an elegant bun. With another wave of her wand, Roxie's hair was half up. "There. We look gorgeous. Are you ready to go knock them dead?" The two girls laughed. It wasn't time for their dates though, that wasn't until the night. So they sat, adding finishing touches and giggling until it was five o clock. They gave each other a hug and then walked down to the common room where their boyfriends were waiting, staring daggers at each other. Ron had a bouquet of rose clutched in his hand and Harry had…"Daisies, my favorite." Roxie kissed him and took the flowers. She waved her wand and sent them upstairs to a vase of water.

"You look great."

"Thanks, so do you." Harry was wearing black jeans and a button down shirt.

"Are you ready?" Roxie nodded eagerly and Harry grabbed her hand, leading her out of the portrait hole.

"So where are we going?" Roxie was curious. Where did people go on dates within Hogwarts?

"You'll see." Harry just kept walking. Finally they reached an area. On one wall hung a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for ballet. The opposite wall was blank. "Stand here," Harry commanded.

"Harry what…" Harry had started pacing. He walked past Roxie once, twice, three times.

"There." Harry pointed to the blank bit of wall behind Roxie. When she turned it wasn't blank though, a door had appeared. He held the door open. "After you." Roxie walked in. The room was gorgeous. It was dimly let. In the middle was a table with candles and a dinner set up. Off to the side, soft music tinkled from within a weird box-like object. "Do you like it?"

"I love it…it's so…romantic." Roxie planted a quick kiss on Harry. "But how did you do all this?"

"It's called the Room of Requirements. You pass by the piece of wall three times thinking about what you need, in our case a romantic room, and then it turns into what you need." He pulled out one of the chairs and indicated that Roxie should sit down. She obliged. He sat down across from her. They had a nice dinner by candlelight. They joked and laughed. When all the food had disappeared, Harry stood up and held out his hand for Roxie. "Do you want to dance?" She smiled and took his hand. He put her hand behind his head. She locked her hands behind his neck. His hands were on her waist. He kissed her lightly. They danced through one song, two. "I love you Roxie," Harry whispered.

"I love you too." The two of them kissed and then the pain began. Roxie winced.

"Did I step on your toe?" Harry looked down, concerned.

"No. It's getting kind of late. I think we should get going."

"Yeah you're right." Harry took Roxie's hand and led her back to the common room. They said goodnight. Then Harry kissed her once more and disappeared up the stairs. Roxie didn't go upstairs though. She ran back out of the portrait hole and to a deserted corridor. She extracted the vial from her back pocket.

Once again she found herself in front of Lord Voldemort. "Hello, my Lord." Roxie sank into a bow.

"Stand up, girl! I believe I told you not to fraternize with Harry Potter, yet it seems that you and he had a little date tonight. Perhaps you need reminding yet again."

"No…" but Roxie's plea was cut off by her scream. The white hot pain enveloped her. Her body filled with it. She could think of nothing else, but getting rid of the pain and then it was gone.

"Now go back to Hogwarts. Complete the task. And don't ever make me remind you again." Roxie fell onto her bed, full clothed and fell asleep for a fitful night, full of nightmares. Most of them showed Voldemort taking Harry from her.

The next morning Roxie woke up. Hermione was still asleep, it seemed that she had had a late night last night. Roxie showered and dressed and then walked down to the common room. Harry was sitting on the couch, reading a book about Quidditch and eating a bagel. He handed one to Roxie and she ate it. When they were done he looked down into her eyes. "Last night was amazing. I had so much fun," Roxie gushed.

"Me too. But it's impossible not to have an amazing time when I'm with you."


	18. Dumbledore's Army

_I can't do the task. I quit. I'll just tell Voldemort…but he'll kill me. No one just quits on him. Then I'll just have to use Occlumency against him. _Harry kissed Roxie. At first it was tender, but then his tongue entered her mouth and it became more passionate. Her hands wrapped around his neck and…they were interrupted by a small squeak. They broke apart and Roxie saw a small house elf standing beside them.

"God Dobby!" Harry exclaimed. Some of the people in the room turned around at the sound. They were pointing at Dobby and whispering behind their hands.

"Dobby? Oh it's so nice to meet you." Roxie smiled. "I have heard so much about you." She had heard many stories from Harry about the elf. In Harry's second year the elf had tried to save his life and had almost gotten him killed.

"But Dobby has heard nothing about you, miss," the elf squeaked.

"Dobby, this is my girlfriend, Roxie," Harry said, clearly agitated about being interrupted.

"It's nice to meet you miss. I'm glad that Harry Potter has finally found someone."

"What do you want Dobby?" Harry asked, hurriedly.

"Professor Dumbledore needed to get this letter to Harry Potter and Dobby offered to deliver it, sir."

"What does Dumbledore want?" Dobby handed over the letter and Harry ripped the envelope open. He scanned it quickly.

"What?" Roxie asked.

"He wants to see me in his office, Thursday night "

"Oh yes, he also requested that you bring the two Wheezy's and Miss Granger," Dobby added.

"I'll bring Ginny and Hermione, but there's no way that I'm bringing Ron."

"But Professor Dumbledore requested…"

"I don't care. I'm not bringing Ron. He wouldn't come anyway, he doesn't like Roxie."

That's when it hit her. "He doesn't want me. Two Weasleys and Miss Granger, that's all." Harry looked at Dobby.

"Are you sure those are the only people that he mentioned Dobby?"

"Positive, sir, but I could ask again if you like." The elf seemed eager to do something for Harry.

"No, if you're positive. I need to talk to Roxie if you don't mind, so could you…"

"No problem, Harry Potter sir, the other elves is needing Dobby back in the kitchens anyway. Goodbye Harry Potter and Miss Roxie." The elf gave a bow and then bobbed out of sight through the crowd.

"How about you just tell me how the meeting goes. It's ok, no big deal. But I'm kind of tired, so I'm off to bed." She pecked him on the cheek and was about to turn, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him.

"I'm sure it was just an oversight." He released her arm and she gave a weak smile before scurrying up the stairs for a restless night.

Over the next few days it bothered Roxie more and more. The more she thought about it, the less likely she thought that it was an oversight. _Dumbledore doesn't want me there. But why?_ Harry could see that it bothered her, he tried to cheer her up, but nothing worked. Nothing, that is, until Thursday night. Roxie and Harry were sitting on the couch when Hermione and Ginny entered the common room, followed by a very reluctant Ron. Harry had told Hermione and Ginny, but failed to tell Ron. It seemed Hermione had passed the message on.

"So I guess we should go now…"Ginny spoke. She gave Roxie a pitying look and then led Hermione and Ron to the portrait hole.

"Tell me everything." Roxie kissed Harry lightly.

"I won't need to," he said brightly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're going with me."

"I'm what?"

"You're going with me."

"But the note…it didn't ask for me."

"I don't care. I want you to be there." Harry held out his hand. Roxie smiled and then took it. They walked out the portrait hole. Ginny and Hermione were trying to convince Ron that he should go, but stopped when they saw Harry and Roxie arrive.

"Is she coming too?" Ginny sounded disappointed. Harry nodded. "But Dumbledore didn't ask for…" Ginny began, but was cut off by Ron.

"But he loves her and she obviously matters more to him than anything else." He gave Roxie a look of loathing, as if she had been the one to take away his best friend. _But you did. No I didn't ask for this. I didn't make Harry stop talking to Ron._

"Come on," Hermione said exasperatedly. She took Ron's hand and pulled him away. The other three followed. _None of them want me to be here. But Harry does and that's all that matters, right? _They had arrived in front of the stone gargoyle that Roxie knew led to Dumbledore's office.

"Does anyone know the password?" Ginny looked around expectantly. Hermione and Harry shrugged. Ron gave a small jerk of his head, but Roxie began to think back. _Dumbledore brought me here before. He said the password then, but I was too upset to understand it. Think Roxie, think. _And then it came to her.

"Sugar Quill," she spoke aloud. The gargoyle sprang aside, to reveal the staircase behind. Harry gave her a smile between shock and gratitude. The five of them stepped onto the staircase and soon they were at Dumbledore's door.

They only had to knock once before they heard a voice from inside say, "Come in." The door opened before them to reveal Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. Fawkes was perched in front of him and five chairs were set up beside him. _Five._ "Ah Miss Barker I assumed you would be joining us. Please, all of you sit down."

"Excuse me sir, but how did you know that?" Roxie was hesitant.

"Well I couldn't help but notice, and so have many of my colleagues, that you and Harry have become very close. I assumed he would invite you along which, you may have noticed, is why…"

"You didn't give them the password," Roxie finished.

"Precisely, I thought that you would remember from your last visit. Now please, sit. We must make this quick, I have a meeting with the Minister. But it is imperative that you hear this. Please listen, no interruptions. There will be a time to ask questions, later." The five of them looked at one another, but they did not speak. "Last year there was a group that called themselves the DA, Dumbledore's Army," Dumbledore added for Roxie's benefit. "I believe that you four were the leaders of this group." They nodded. "This group taught a great deal of defense spells. It is important that you learn these based on recent events. Voldemort is back. I thought that you would be, well not safe because no one is safe, but at least safer here. This shows how naïve I am. With two deaths in this school, I think that it is most important that this group start again. Keep your old members, or get new ones, that does not matter to me. I just want to know that at least some of my students are learning to defend themselves. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads, they were all in shock "Good. Now if you would please go back to your common room, I have a minister to talk to." He rose from his chair and held the door for them. None of them spoke as they spiraled down to the corridor.

When the gargoyle moved back in front of the stairwell, Ron spoke. "So what are you going to teach first?'

"I don't know. We did most of the basics last year, so I'll probably…" Harry and Ron kept talking about what was going to happen at their meetings.

"Stupid boys, they act as if nothing happened. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they're talking again, but it would have saved us all some trouble if they had never had this stupid fight in the first place," Hermione spoke to Roxie in an undertone. They looked over at their boyfriends who were indeed talking as if nothing had happened.

Then Ginny entered the conversation. "So, the DA starting again, that's pretty exciting." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Do you think you'll join?" she asked Roxie. Roxie shrugged. Denying Voldemort was one thing, but learning spells to defy him was far more complicated. _But this would complete my denial of him. But will he know?_


	19. Horcruxes

"Ah, come on, it'll be fun," Ginny wheedled.

"And Harry will be there," Hermione added.

"Oh, well if Harry's going to be there." Roxie and Hermione laughed. Ginny gave a weak smile and then looked at her feet. They gave the password to the Fat Lady and they entered the common room. Ginny bade them all goodnight, rather halfheartedly, as Ron forced a few little first years to move from the best chairs in front of the fire. Harry sat in one and Roxie sat in his lap. Ron sat in the other and patted his own lap. Hermione sighed and then sat down on his knee.

"So Roxie doesn't think she's going to come to the meeting," Hermione started.

"Ok," Ron seemed cheered. Harry glared at him. Ron corrected his statement. "I mean, Roxie I'm really sorry for being such a git," though he didn't sound sorry at all.

"So why don't you want to come to the meeting?" Harry asked. He rubbed her arm and kissed her neck.

"I just don't think that…what with Voldemort back to strength…" Roxie was floundering. Hermione and Ron flinched when Roxie said the name.

"But that's exactly why you need to come. Voldemort has already killed two of us, who's to say we won't be next?" Harry questioned.

"Way to be cheery, mate," Ron added.

"He's right though. I think now the meetings are even more important than they were last year," Hermione gave Ron a pointed look.

"I know, but…" Roxie didn't know what to say.

"What do you have to lose?" Harry gave her one of his soul-searching stares. "Please do it for me. It would be so much easier for me to sleep at night, knowing that you can defend yourself. I don't want you to die." _How can I say no?_ Roxie kissed him.

"Ok, for you."

"Awww, that's so sweet," Hermione seemed near to tears. Roxie pulled a pillow from beside her on the chair and hurled it across the room where it collided with Hermione's head.

"So I think we should just use my coin and see who from the old group shows up. If there aren't that many, well then we can open it up to the whole school," Harry said.

"When do you think the first meeting will be?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I don't know. Maybe…"

"I know you have the final Quidditch match on Saturday, so Sunday," Hermione finished.

"Umm…" Harry started.

"Great, well I'm off to bed. Roxie come on we have class in the morning," Hermione bossed. She kissed Ron and then walked over to the stairs.

"I'm coming mom," Roxie called to her. Then she turned to Harry and said, "I guess it's my bed time. See you tomorrow." She pecked him on the cheek and then followed Hermione, obligingly up the stairs.

Friday passed by smoothly. Roxie even managed to produce a semi-decent Babbling Beverage, though it was more silver than grey. She did, however feel that Snape could not fail her for it. Harry and Roxie were the second best, following Hermione, at the fire Charm, and were therefore some of the few who escaped without any extra homework.

Saturday was one of the happiest days Roxie had had at Hogwarts. The final Quidditch match passed by in a blur. One minute Roxie was walking out onto the field, the canary yellow robed Hufflepuff team doing the same on the opposite side of the field. Then before she knew it Gryffindor was ahead by fifty points. The next moment she was entangled in a many armed hug, floating down to the ground, smiling at Harry who had a tiny golden ball with wings in his hand. And then she was being lifted onto the shoulders of the Gryffindor fans, Harry opposite her with the cup raised high. Her next recollection was of her and Harry in the common room, entwined in one another as a celebration party raged around them. She went to bed that night, very content.

Sunday dawned chilly and gray. Roxie awoke to a scuffling in the direction of her roommate. Hermione was writing furiously on a piece of parchment. "What are you writing?"

Hermione jumped a little. "Oh I didn't realize that you were up. This is just a list of all the people that I can remember from last year. I want to see how many of them show up." Roxie just shook her head and rolled off her bed, to get dressed. "Ready to go?" Roxie nodded and the two of them walked down to breakfast. The ceiling was a dark gray with clouds swirling every where. Roxie and Hermione sat down and started to eat. They were talking when an owl swooped down and dropped the _Daily Prophet_ in Hermione's lap. She paid the owl. "Do you mind?" Roxie shook her head and Hermione immersed herself in the day's top stories.

Moments later Harry walked into the Great Hall, leading a very sleepy looking Ron. Hermione folded her paper. Harry pecked Roxie and then sat down. "So are you ready for today? Got everything planned?" Hermione interrogated Harry.

"Yeah I think so."

"I can't wait," Ron said as he shoveled eggs and sausage onto his plate. The four of them chatted as they ate. When every plate was empty, including Ron's, they walked out of the Great Hall.

"It's only 10:00," Harry said, checking his watch. "The meeting isn't until noon."

"We could go out flying, blow off some steam," Ron suggested. Roxie and Harry nodded in agreement. As the three of them grabbed their brooms, Hermione got a book.

Three brooms shot into the air, racing each other around the pitch. Hermione shook her head at them and then became absorbed, once again, in her book.

Noon arrived, the four were making their way to the seventh floor. "So where are these meetings to be held?" Roxie asked.

"The same room that we used on Valentines Day," Harry responded.

"Used on Valentines Day?" Ron raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Oh shut up," Roxie retorted. But they had reached the painting of Barnabas. Harry paced up and down the corridor three times and then the door appeared. The four of them rushed in.

"Now we wait," Harry said. The four of them sat down on cushions in the middle of the floor. Roxie was looking around at everything. Everything they could possibly need was in here. Books, cushions for stunning, feather, everything.

Ten minutes later people began to trickle in, most looked excited, one boy even gave a squeak when he entered. "Colin Creevey," Harry explained. Roxie nodded, she had heard stories. Once everyone had settled down, Harry stood up. "Ok well it's great that all of you came here today. We have a new member too, Roxie. Most of you know her as…"

"Your girlfriend," one of the people snickered.

"No, I was going to say as one of the Gryffindor Beaters. But anyways, today I thought we would review Patronuses because most of you didn't quite get it last year." Everyone spread out and began practicing. Shouts of "Expecto Patronum" could be heard coming from everyone. After a few attempts by Roxie, Harry walked over. "You have to think of something happy."

"I am," Roxie stated. She was becoming frustrated.

"I mean really happy." Roxie closed her eyes. _I never had to do the task. Harry and I are still together. Voldemort doesn't care. _ "Expecto Patronum." A silver bear erupted from the end of her wand. It cantered around the room.

"Good job," Harry whispered. He kissed her on the cheek and then walked around the room, watching others attempt to produce their own Patronuses.

At five o clock, Harry shouted at everyone. "That was great. Most of you have it now. I don't know when the next meeting will be. We'll use the coins or we'll tell you." Everyone left, talking about what their Patronuses and debating what they thought they would be doing next. Ginny hung back. Ron and Hermione started talking to her while Harry and Roxie tidied up. The door opened and Dobby entered.

"I has another message for you from Professor Dumbledore," Dobby squeaked as he handed an envelope to Harry.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said. The elf bowed and exited. Harry ripped open the envelope. "He wants us in his office."

"Ok I'll see you later," Roxie waved and then started to leave.

"All five of us," Harry finished.

"Are you sure?" Roxie didn't want to get her hopes up.

"It says so right here." Harry handed her the letter. She scanned it and it confirmed what Harry said. "We better get going though, because it says he wants us there at 5:30." The five of them walked out of the room and started toward Dumbledore's office.

When they reached his door they knocked. A tired voice from within called them in. Opening the door, revealed Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk. He looked very tired indeed. Dark circles had formed beneath his eyes, but he still sat erect as ever. "Sit, sit." He gestured to the chairs that were once again in front of his desk. "So you had your first meeting tonight." The five of them nodded as they sat down. "Good, good." But Dumbledore sounded distracted. "Would anyone like anything to drink?" He raised his wand, but they all shook their heads. "Ok well then, now to the reason that I called you here. Where to begin, where to begin…I guess I should start by asking have any of you ever heard of Horcruxes?" The five looked at one another with confused expressions. "Ah…I didn't believe so. It's not something that you typically hear of. Well a Horcrux is, in the most simple terms, an object in which one can house a piece of their soul. It can save the person from death, unless the Horcrux is destroyed."

"So, sir, why doesn't everyone have a Horcrux?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Miss Weasley, in order to make a Horcrux, one must commit the most extreme evil act. I am speaking of course of killing. When a wizard kills the sould is torn apart. A wizard who wishes to create the Horcrux uses this moment to encase the part of his soul in an object. Now I believe that, and I think that I am correct in thinking that, Voldemort would want to ensure that he goes the farthest to evade death. The most powerfully magic number is seven."

"He made seven Horcruxes?!?!" Ron was shocked.

"I believe so Mr. Weasley."

"But that would mean that he had to kill…" Hermione was shocked.

"Seven times," Dumbledore supplied.

"So we have to destroy seven Horcruxes before we can kill him," Harry too was shocked.

"Well actually it's only six. The final part of his soul remains within himself. And you destroyed one, the diary. Leaving five. I, however, have destroyed four. A ring, a locket of Salazar Slytherin, a cup once belonging to Helga Hufflepuff, and his snake, Nagini. Voldemort felt a strong connection to Hogwarts, so I believe that he attempted to make a Horcrux from every founder. The only remaining artifact of Godric Gryffindor remains with me however." He waved to the sword. "This led me to believe that the final Horcrux was an object belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw. Through some careful searching, I believe I have found it. A mirror with an eagle on the front. It resides in the house of Voldemort's late father. Now, the task I am about to ask of you is going to be difficult and dangerous. Know that you have every right, and I will understand, to refuse." The five of them looked at one another thinking the same thing, there was no way they would refuse it.


	20. Search for the Final Horcrux

"As I told you, I found the final Horcrux, and it should be destroyed as soon as possible. Sadly, however, I can not destroy it myself, as it would be foolish of me to leave the school during these times. I think that Voldemort would seize any chance to attack the school. I know that the five of you are very advanced for your age. I think that you could, therefore, destroy the Horcrux with ease. I would, of course, get you there, using a Portkey and it would enable you to, at any time, return. Do you agree to do this task?" Dumbledore looked around, the five of them nodded, eagerly. "Good, good. Well here you go." He pulled a boot from behind his desk and handed it to Harry. "I hope to see you soon." The five of them, shocked at leaving so soon, crowded around the boot, all touching a finger to it. "One, two, three." Roxie felt a tug around her navel and a rush of air around her.

Moments later, Roxie felt her feet hit the ground and she looked around at the old, dilapidated, Riddle House. Hermione was pulling Ginny to her feet. The five of them walked around, looking at everything. Books stood on shelves weighted down with dust. They moved into the kitchen, where they saw pots and pans full of dust. It appeared that no one had lived in this house for years. The only room that seemed to have been inhabited recently was a living room on the upper story. A chair sat facing the fire. The chair had an imprint which looked as if a small child had sat there for a very long time. A rug was pulled in front of the fire, waiting for a pet to curl up on it. As Roxie looked more closely around the room, she saw something that didn't belong. The house looked as if very wealthy and proper people had lived there. They also appeared to be very normal, nothing odd remained of them. But here in the corner of this room was what appeared to be an old snake's skin.

"I know this place," Harry muttered.

"You've been here?" Roxie was shocked.

"Well yes and no. I was here in a dream two years ago. I saw Voldemort and Wormtail talking. They used this place as a hideout. And then I saw them murder the old Muggle caretaker."

"So where do we look first?" Ron asked.

"Where would be the most likely place to find a mirror?" Ginny asked almost to herself.

"A bathroom," Ron supplied.

"Don't be thick Ronald. I don't think that V…Voldemort would be likely to hide something that important in the bathroom." Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"So you know where it is do you?" Ron asked.

"Well no, but I'm pretty sure that it isn't in the bathroom."

"Let's just walk around and see if anything looks suspicious." Harry seemed to be trying to avoid an argument. The five of them walked into the next room. All of them looked, Ginny even felt along the wall as if looking for a secret compartment. Their search was for nothing though, they didn't find anything. They moved into the next room and the next. Nothing came up.

Finally they decided to move back downstairs. They walked around all the rooms, even back into the kitchen. They ended their search in the same room that they started, a study. The first search around the study yielded nothing.

"Well I guess it's not here, let's just go back and tell Dumbledore that there was nothing here," Ron suggested.

"No, I have a good feeling about this. I think we should keep looking around this room," Roxie said. Looking around at the high impressive walls and the millions of books, Roxie was convinced. _This is where it is. He would want to hide it in his father's house as a last mocking of him. And this room is impressive enough for him._ Taking a leaf out of Ginny's book, Roxie started to feel along the wall. Her hand stopped at the bookshelf. For no reason apparently, Roxie started to pull the books from the shelf. The other four looked around at the noise of the books hitting the floor. They all looked at Roxie. When she had emptied the shelf, she reached back. There she felt it, a snake etched into the wood.

"It's here!" Roxie shouted. "I feel a snake in the wood." The other four started to look excited. They all ran over and started to help Roxie pull books off the shelves. Then the pulled all of the shelves out. All that was left was the frame. Right at the center was the snake.

"It must be behind there," Ginny was excited.

"But how do we get to it?" Ron voiced the question that they all had.

"You could try to use Parseltongue," Hermione tried. Harry hissed out words that none of the others could understand, but the wall remained firm. Everyone resorted to silence to think.

"I know how to get through it," Roxie informed the others quietly. _I've seen him use this before. _They all looked at Roxie quizzically. "You have to give blood."

"How did you…" Ginny started.

"I've seen it before."

"I'll do it." Four heads whipped around to look at Ron.

"No Ron, I'll do it," Harry said.

"Stop. Don't try to be noble. You are the one who is going to have to get that Horcrux and destroy it. I'll do it."

"No I'll do it," Ginny said.

"No, you're my little sister, I can't let you do that. I'm the only one that can do it. Ginny's my little sister, so I obviously can't let her do it. I love Hermione, so she's out. Harry has to destroy the Horcrux. And Roxie, obviously knows more than she thinks. You'll probably need her to figure it out. And who does that leave? Me." Ron whipped his wand out of his robes and made a slash through the air. Ginny and Roxie gasped. Hermione let out a dry sob. Blood poured from the wounds on Ron's arm. He wiped it on the snake in the wood. It glowed and then the wall parted to reveal a room. Ron muttered an incantation to stifle the flow of blood. He pointed his wand, but nothing happened.

"Here let me do it," Hermione pulled her own wand out and muttered something. She pointed her wand at his arm, but the blood continued to flow.

"There must have been something in the spell that prevents the wound from healing or being healed," Roxie explained.

"How do you know so much about this?" Ginny looked suspicious.

"Let's just say, I've had to deal with Dark wizards before." No one questioned her further, but they gave her looks.

"So there's no way to stop this?" Harry asked. Roxie shook her head. Ron looked as if he might faint. "Ok well then, you four take the Portkey and go back to Dumbledore, I'm sure he can do something."

"I'm staying with you," Roxie said.

"I'm not leaving either," Ron added.

"Ron don't you think you're being a bit thick?" Harry asked.

"I'm staying." That settled it, no one said anymore about leaving. Instead the five of them looked around the room. In the middle of the room stood what looked like a cradle. A faint light was radiating from it. The five approached it cautiously. Roxie looked down and saw not a baby, but a mirror with an eagle on it, just as Dumbledore had predicted.

"Whatever you do don't touch…" but Roxie's warning came too late, Ginny had already reached one trembling hand into the cradle. Her fingers had barely brushed the mirror when there was a noise like a gunshot and Ginny was flung backwards by an invisible force. She hit the opposite wall, her head making contact with a sickening thud. She crumpled to the floor. Harry, Roxie, and Hermione rushed over to her. Hermione carefully adjusted Ginny, so that she was sitting against the wall, but Ginny's eyes remained closed. Fearfully, Hermione grabbed Ginny's delicate wrist, feeling for a pulse. "It's ok, Ron, she's still…" but Hermione trailed off. Ron had not rushed across the room with the others. Instead, he had remained by the cradle and was now resting against it on the floor. Hermione ran over to him. "Are you all right?" The blood had not stopped flowing and now a small pool had formed next to him.

"I just feel a little weak. Could you help me over to her?" Hermione struggled, trying to pull him up, but she wasn't strong enough. Harry strode across the room and, with muscles of a Quidditch player, pulled Ron to his feet. He flung Ron's arm across his shoulder. The two of them struggled across the room, Hermione following. Harry placed Ron down next to Ginny. Ron took one look at his baby sister's motionless body and he started to blink furiously. "She never listens," he croaked. Hermione sat down beside him and stroked his arm.

"Maybe we should go back," Hermione said to Harry.

"No. I don't want her to have gotten hurt for nothing," Ron spoke to her, but still looked at his sister.

"Hermione, you stay here with the two of them. Roxie and I'll get the mirror." Hermione nodded and then resumed stroking Ron's arm.

"Be careful," she said quietly. Roxie bent down and gave her a hug.

"You know we will," she whispered in her ear. Then she and Harry walked back towards the cradle. The light twinkled, mocking them. They stopped right next to the cradle. The mirror was right there, just out of reach.

"Ok let's make this quick. Then we can take it to Dumbledore and get Ron and Ginny to the hospital wing." Harry seemed strong, yet scared.

"Yes, but how do we get it out?" Roxie inquired. The two of them stood in thoughtful silence for a while.

"Maybe it's simple," Harry suggested. "Accio Horcrux." Just as Roxie had suspected, the mirror remained firmly on the bottom of the cradle.

"But not that simple." The two resorted to silence once again, though this time they both began to circle the cradle. After a full revolution around the cradle they began again, this time mumbling spells and charms. Occasionally, one of them would poke or prod the cradle, but to no avail. Roxie looked down once more into the cradle. The light danced in front of the mirror making it move. It began to form shapes. Balls of light, arches, and then a huge squiggle resembling a snake. _Surely not. _She walked around the cradle once more, this time feeling the edge. She stopped when she found what she was looking for. _But how can I do this without them noticing?_

At that moment, she was saved making up an excuse when Hermione shouted. "Harry, quick, Ron's…" Roxie turned and saw that Ron's eyes had closed. His head had drooped onto Hermione's shoulder. Harry sprinted across the room. _Now's my chance._


	21. Saving Dumbledore

A/N: I know that there are many things that I could do to improve this story, and I appreciate the suggestions from everyone but I don't really think I'm going to take any of them. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of over this story and right now I'm just going to continue with the downhill path that it's on just to get it over with. Please read my other story (the Gilmore Girls RIP one.) I think it's better and I've gotten much better reviews on that one. Once again I apologize for the suckiness of this story, but I'm going to finish it because then at least no one can say I'm a quitter. Sorry this note was so long. Peace out!

Roxie whipped out her wand. She pulled up her left sleeve and said an incantation. She winced as the Dark Mark turned red with her blood. It had been carved once again in her skin. With one last look at the others, who were still preoccupied, Roxie pressed her arm to the Dark Mark carving she had found on the side of the cradle. _Please let this work. _For a moment, Roxie was fearful that she had failed, the light had gotten brighter. Then, the light went out completely. Roxie mended her arm with one quick spell, shook her sleeve down, and put her hand cautiously into the cradle. She was not thrown backwards. She felt the cool metal of the mirror against her fingers. She pulled it out and then strode over to the others.

Harry was arguing with Hermione. "Just take Ron and Ginny and go."

"Come with us. There's no other way for you and Roxie to leave."

"Well that's ok, because I'm not leaving until we get the Horcrux."

"Let's go," Roxie commanded.

"You go with them. I'll come later. I have to get…" Roxie had opened her hand. The mirror lay on her palm. "How did you…?" Harry took the mirror and examined it.

"Some simple spellwork. Now come on, let's go." He gave the mirror back. Roxie put it in her pocket and then picked up Ginny. Harry pulled Ron up and Hermione held the Portkey. They fumbled with it for a while until they were all touching it, but nothing happened.

"Er, Dumbledore's office," Harry tried. Roxie shifted Ginny's weight and she felt a familiar tug as she and the others were transported back to Dumbledore's office.

Fawkes blinked at them from his perch. Instruments hummed and portraits whispered, but there was no sign of Dumbledore. "We need to get them to the hospital wing," Hermione instructed. She threw the Portkey aside and then transferred Ginny from Roxie's shoulder to her own. The four of them rushed from the office, two carrying the other two, not noticing that Roxie wasn't following them. Roxie sank down into a chair. The afternoon had drained her. _Will Voldemort know that it was me who stole it? Of course he will. But obviously he meant for a Death Eater to get it. Yeah and bring it to Him, not destroy it._ Roxie pulled the mirror from her pocket. Gently, she pried it open. A green mist was inside. _This must be the piece of soul. _Roxie took it over to the merrily crackling fire and threw the mist in as best she could. For a moment the flames turned black then there was an earsplitting scream and the flames returned to their normal state. _It's gone. All of the Horcruxes are. He's human now. _

"My dear, what was that awful noise?" the nearest portrait asked. Many of the other Heads were shaking their fists angrily at Roxie. One Headmistress was collecting herself off the floor. She had fallen off in sheer surprise of the sound.

"Um, it was nothing," Roxie didn't know why she didn't just tell them the truth.

"Nothing?!" another portrait spoke. "Why if Dumbledore was here…"

"Where is he?" Roxie was curious.

"He went on important business."

"Went to get himself killed, more like," a cranky looking wizard corrected.

"Everyone knows he stands a chance. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named fears Dumbledore. If anyone can…"

"Hang on," Roxie interrupted. "He hasn't gone to kill Voldemort has he?"

"Why yes, he took the beast called Buckbeak an hour ago. Didn't you know?" the cranky wizard asked.

"No she didn't you fool." An angry Headmistress had entered the conversation. "That's why she asked where he was. And now you've gone and opened your big mouth and…" Roxie didn't hear the rest of the argument because she had already left the office. Before she knew what she was doing, she was out on the grounds. _But I don't know where he is. I don't know how to get there either. And even if I do get there, what then? _Roxie ran back inside and collided with an enormous person. She fell to the ground.

"Er, sorry," a gruff voice spoke. She was sat upright by an enormous man. "Hey, you're Roxie right?" Roxie nodded. _I don't have time for this. _"I heard about you and Harry. He's a good kid. One o my favorite students. I'm Hagrid."

"I know, we met on the first day." Roxie was starting to worry.

"Oh ho, so we did, so we did. I'm heading down to the forest to go feed some thestrals. You could come if ye like." Roxie was not in the mood to go into the Forbidden Forest to go feed a bunch of beasts, but then she remembered something that Harry had told her once. He had been telling her the story of their adventure at the Ministry the previous year.

"We didn't know how to get there, but then these thestrals showed up and Luna remembered that Hagrid had told us that they had a good sense of direction. They can find almost anywhere you want to go." _But could they find an unnamable place? _It was worth a try.

"Sure. I'd love to help you feed them." Hagrid smiled and then led Roxie out the doors. They walked, or in Roxie's case jogged, across the grounds. Night had fallen and the moon shone bright overhead.

"So I heard a lot about ye. Mostly from the other teachers, but a bit from Harry." Roxie just nodded. She wasn't about to talk about her love life to a man that she barely knew. "The teachers said that you two are attached at the hip, or the lip I should say." Roxie felt herself flush, but Hagrid didn't seem to notice. He plowed on. "I knew he'd find someone someday. Bound to happen. Course I thought it be Ginny Weasley." _So did everyone else. _"But I'm not complainin, you seem all righ and Harry's happy. Tha's all tha matters I guess." Roxie nodded. They had reached the edge of the forest. "It's just a little ways in, not far." He picked up a piece of meat that was waiting for him and then walked into the forest. Roxie followed him in. They followed the path for a bit, but then Hagrid veered right. Hagrid brushed the bushes and tree limbs aside with ease. Roxie had a little bit more trouble. The tree limbs snagged her robes and the thorns on the bushes clawed at her skin. Finally, they reached a clearing. Hagrid laid the meat on the ground and then they waited. Soon, pairs of white eyes began appearing everywhere. The fleshless creatures walked into the clearing. "Shoulda brought mor meat." Hagrid reached over and began to stroke a few of the creatures. His back was turned to Roxie. Quietly, she mounted the nearest thestral. It pawed at the ground. Roxie willed it to stop making so much noise, but Hagrid did not turn around.

"Take me to Dumbledore," Roxie whispered to the thestral. Wings spread from either side of Roxie, she grabbed onto the neck. The thestral rocketed upward. Hagrid's angry shouting could be heard from below, but Roxie didn't care. She was on her way to save Dumbledore or so she hoped.

After a few minutes flying, the thestral began to descend. They landed in a country lane. Roxie looked around. It appeared to be a normal Muggle village. _Surely Voldemort would not be hiding here. _Roxie had only seen the inside of the house where Voldemort was staying, but she didn't think that it would be here amongst the Muggles. She looked around once more and saw a sign that had two arms. One pointed one way and read, Great Hangleton. The other arm was pointing the opposite way and read, Little Hangleton. The thestral took off down the lane in the direction of this sign. They walked a ways when the saw a hedge. The thestral pushed its way through the hedge. _Is it lost? Little Hangleton is the other way. _Roxie had assumed that this was there destination, but obviously she was wrong. The thestral was trotting in a determined sort of way down a narrow dirt track. They made their way towards a thicket of trees. Upon closer inspection, Roxie saw that there was a house amongst the trees. The thestral stopped. This, apparently, was their final destination. Roxie dismounted from the thestral, who wandered off into the trees. She looked at the house. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it; it certainly didn't look as though it could be the hideout of the most evil wizard of all time. There was a flash of green light. And then an evil, chilling voice spoke.

"You can't escape me forever old man." _This must be the place._

"Ah, but Tom, you will get tired too." _Dumbledore seems calm. Nothing sounds wrong with him._

"Avada Kedavra!" Roxie walked towards the house.

"No Tom. You can't kill me with a simple curse."

"Where's the boy Dumbledore."

"Safe."

"Well if he's not here to kill, then I must settle for killing you. Avada…"

"I wish you would stop that Tom. It's terribly tiring trying to dodge you. Although you must know that. That's why you do it."

"Why are you talking old man? Talking will not help you escape."

"Escape from what Tom, you have done nothing to me yet." Roxie had reached the house. She pressed her face to the window. Both wizards stood, facing one another, wands drawn.

"My name is Lord Voldemort, not that filthy Muggle name."

"Ah, but to me you will always be…ah." Dumbledore stood cradling his arm. One of Voldemort's jinxes had gotten to him. He shot another one at Dumbledore. Dumbledore sank to the floor.

"You should have just given up. Avada…"

"No!" Roxie shouted. She jumped through the window and raced over to Dumbledore's fallen form. She sat in between him and Voldemort. "Don't kill him."

"Ahhh I knew you'd be here. Come to save Dumbledore? That's ok. I can kill you both. Avada Kedavra." But Roxie was too quick for him she shot a spell back that deflected his. His own curse flew back at him. "You haven't seen the last of me." Then, with a whirl of cloaks, he was gone.

"Are you all right?" Roxie asked Dumbledore.

"I'll be fine. Poppy can fix me up real quick I believe. Please just get me back to Hogwarts." Roxie gently lifted him to his feet. He was weak. "How did you get here?" he inquired as she led him out the door. The thestral had emerged from within the trees and was now pawing the ground. "Ahhh, took a leaf out of Harry's book." Dumbledore gave a weak chuckle. Roxie helped him onto the thestral's back and then climbed on herself.

"Back to Hogwarts," she told the thestral. Once again, the wings spread and they were rocketed upwards. They flew in the direction of Hogwarts.


	22. Talk with Dumbledore

With a thud, they landed on the soft grass in front of Hagrid's cabin. Buckbeak pulled on his tether. He was not used to intruders with wings. _Dumbledore obviously Apparated him back. _Roxie jumped off of the thestral and gently helped Dumbledore off his back. The thestral cantered off into the forest. _It doesn't want us to take it on anymore "missions". _Roxie helped him hobble towards the front steps. As Roxie reached, with her free hand, to open the doors. They were flung open. Snape stood, the light from inside the castle illuminating him from behind. He looked more evil than ever. "Ahh Miss Barker out after curfew, ten points from Gryffindor, but what is this?" He had just seen Dumbledore clinging to Roxie.

"Severus, I'm alright. I just need to get to the hospital wing."

"Of course." Snape conjured up a stretcher and Roxie helped Dumbledore onto it. "Miss Barker, off to bed with you." Roxie looked at Dumbledore, who was now floating magically to the hospital wing. Snape gave her another sneer. Feeling as if she had no choice, Roxie walked the way back to the common room.

As soon as she walked into the common room, a body hit her. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were still back in the house." Hermione pulled back. Roxie saw Harry sitting over in the corner. His hair was extra rumpled giving Roxie the impression that he had run his hands through it repeatedly. With Hermione's words, he looked up. Quickly, he stood up and strode over to Roxie. He kissed her.

When they pulled back Harry wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "I thought I lost you," he whispered into her ear.

"Never." Roxie put her arms around him. Harry released her and grabbed her hand. He led her to the couch. The two of them sat down and Hermione fell into an armchair across from them. "So what happened after you left Dumbledore's office?" Roxie asked.

Hermione was the one to answer. "Well we started to stumble to the hospital wing when we ran into Professor Flitwick. It seems that Dumbledore had told him that we were to be arriving around then and he was supposed to look for us. We thought he would ask questions, but I think Dumbledore told him not to. All he did was conjure up stretchers for them. We followed them to the hospital wing and we were going to stay with them, but Madam Pomfrey told us that we weren't allowed, so we left." Hermione seemed out of breath, so Harry picked up the story.

"When we looked around, we realized that you weren't with us…"

"It took you that long to notice I was missing. I'm glad I'm so loved."

"Well we would have noticed that before, but Ron and Gin…"

"Relax, it was a joke."

"Oh, so anyways, we noticed that you were gone, so we decided to look for you. We were headed back to Dumbledore's office when we ran into Snape. He asked us what we were doing out of bed and Hermione told him we were looking for you. He took ten points from each of us and then escorted us back here. He told us that if he caught us out again he would make sure that we were expelled. I assume he went to look for you then, hoping to make it a round fifty points from Gryffindor. I wanted to go look for you, but Hermione wanted to stay here. I tried to get out, but Snape put some kind of spell on it that wouldn't me open it. So we waited here. Where were you by the way?"

"Well…" _Should I tell them? I don't see why it matters. _"I was in Dumbledore's office and I destroyed the Horcrux. But then one of the portraits told me that Dumbledore had gone looking for Voldemort. So I decided to go after him." Hermione gasped.

"But…but there was nothing you could do to help him. I mean, surely Dumbledore could handle V…Voldemort on his own."

"I know, but I figured that you can never have too much help. So I flew there.."

"Flew there?" Hermione interrupted again.

"On a thestral. And I saw that he and Voldemort were dueling. And Dumbledore was doing really well until Voldemort did something to his arm. And then he got hit with another curse, that brought him down. So I rushed in and tried to protect him. Voldemort got away. So I brought Dumbledore back here and we were "greeted" at the door by Snape. He was going to take points from me, but Dumbledore stopped him. So Snape sent Dumbledore to the hospital wing on a magic stretcher and sent me back here."

"I wonder why Voldemort didn't try to kill you too," Harry mused.

"Well he tried, but I stopped him."

"But surely he could have killed you if he wanted to." Roxie was shocked.

"Did you want him to kill me?"

"Of course not! I'm just curious. That's all. Curious as to why he didn't kill you."

"Well maybe…" Hermione began.

"I know why," Roxie cut her off. "He was waiting for you, Harry. He asked Dumbledore where you were and Dumbledore just told him that you were safe. I think you were the real target," Roxie finished giving Harry a look.

"Of course, neither can live while the other survives." Roxie gave him a questioning look. "Well there was this prophecy. I heard it last year…So either I have to kill him or he has to kill me," Harry finished.

"But then Dumbledore should have known that he can't kill Voldemort," Roxie suggested.

"So why did he try?" Harry thought aloud.

"It's a bit obvious isn't it?" Hermione spoke for the first time. Roxie and Harry both shook their heads. "He's trying to save you. He doesn't want you to have to face Voldemort. He wants to protect you by killing him himself." Roxie and Harry looked at her in shock. _That is pretty logical. That seems like such a Dumbledore thing to do. _ "Now I'm off to bed. I want to go visit Ron tomorrow morning before classes." She waved to them and then walked up the stairs.

"She's got a point. We have to get up pretty early tomorrow." Harry stood up and kissed Roxie on the forehead. "I'm glad you're ok." She smiled at him and then watched him walk up the boys' staircase. Roxie sat for a while and then decided to go to bed also.

She opened her eyes to see light streaming in through the window. It silhouetted her roommate, who stood by the window, getting dressed. "Are you going to go down to the hospital wing?" Roxie asked.

Hermione gave a little jump. "You scared me. Yes, I'm meeting Harry and then we're going to go grab some toast from the Great Hall before we go down to the hospital wing."

"Hang on, I'm going with you." Roxie jumped out of bed and began to dress.

"You're going too?"

"Yeah," Roxie said as she pulled a shirt over her head.

"Oh it's just. You didn't really seem to get along too well with Ron. And I never really saw you and Ginny getting along what with the whole Harry thing, but if you want to…"

"I'm coming all right?" Moments later the two of them were waiting in the common room for Harry who arrived minutes later looking very tired. He gave Roxie a kiss and then did a double take, as if realizing for the first time who she was. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Please don't start again, I'm going with you." Harry didn't argue with her and the three of them walked down to the Great Hall.

Only a few sleepy looking students sat at various tables. Most of them had books open in front of them, probably doing some last minute studying. Hermione ran to the Gryffindor table and grabbed a stack of toast. She rationed out the bread between the three of them and then they walked the pathway to the hospital.

Ron and Ginny were in the last two beds of the hospital wing. Ginny was sitting up in her bed, reading a magazine. Ron, however, seemed to be sleeping. Harry and Roxie pulled up chairs by Ginny's bed. Hermione walked over to Ron and gave him a quick peck. He woke up immediately. Hermione held his hand and the two of them started to talk. "So how are you feeling?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I'm fine except for this bloody headache." Roxie chuckled. The three of them sat and discussed the previous day's events for an hour before Hermione stood up.

"Time to go to class," she announced. She pecked Ron. "I'll be back later. Come on you two." The three of them started to walk out of the wing. As the passed the bed nearest the door the heard Madam Pomfrey talking to the patient.

"Yes I'll get her." The heard a rustle of curtains and then Madam Pomfrey appeared. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you." Harry walked toward her. "Just Miss Barker. He made that very clear." Harry stopped and looked confused. Roxie didn't know what to do. _Well he brought me to Dumbledore even when he didn't request me. Should I do the same for him? _ But Roxie was saved from having to decide when Hermione spoke.

"But we have class."

"He said that he would arrange so that Miss Barker would not be punished for missing any classes. And he would like to ask if the two of you would bring her assignments to her."

Hermione gave a Humphf and then turned to Harry. "Come on we're going to be late." Harry gave one final pleading look before he followed Hermione, rather reluctantly, out of the hospital wing. Roxie watched them go. _I'll tell you what I can. _Then she turned back to Madam Pomfrey who led her past the curtain. Dumbledore was propped up in the bed. An empty potion bottle sat on his bedside table. He was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ah Miss Barker. I thought I heard you leaving. I would like to talk to you. Alone please Poppy." Madam Pomfrey gave him a disapproving look and then walked out of the cubicle, pulling the curtains shut behind her rather violently. "First off, I would like to thank you." Roxie flushed. "Without your help I wouldn't be here. Maybe a little worse for wear, but alive none the less. Secondly I would like to tell you that I think you should go ahead with the task." Roxie looked up at him. This wasn't the first time that she suspected he knew she was a Death Eater.

"Sir, I don't…"

"There's no need to deny it. I know Miss Barker." Roxie sat down in the chair near his bed. "Oh don't worry. I have put a charm around this cubicle. No one outside this curtain can hear us."

"So you know that I'm a…" Roxie couldn't say it.

"Yes, I know that you are a Death Eater. I do however believe that you aren't bad. You proved this by saving my life."

"And you know about the task?"

"Yes, and as I said before I think you should go ahead with the task. I have complete confidence in Harry and I believe he will triumph."

"But sir, what if…what if he doesn't? And then I have to live knowing that I…"

"Hopefully it will not come to that. It is your decision to make in the end, this is only one old man's advice." Roxie nodded. "Now, if you don't mind I believe Poppy will be coming in here soon to give me my medicine. You may go back to your common room as you are already excused from your first class." Roxie nodded. She stood up and, at the same moment, Madam Pomfrey yanked the curtains back. As Roxie was exiting she heard Dumbledore behind her. "I know you will make the right decision." Roxie nodded meekly and then walked out, pulling the curtain shut behind her. She heard voices from the other side of the curtain.

"What was that about?" Madam Pomfrey asked Dumbledore.

"Just a schoolwork problem. Nothing to worry about. I think I worked it out." _Worked it out? There is no way to work this out. On the one hand I get killed. On the other hand…_ Roxie shuddered. She didn't want to finish that thought. She couldn't let that happen.


	23. Being Followed

She started to head to the Common room, but she realized that it would be empty. She couldn't be left alone with her thoughts. She didn't trust herself. But where should she go? Everyone else was in class. She decided to head to the library. Halfway there she changed her mind. She was not in the mood to have Madam Pince breathing down her neck. She turned around and just started to walk. Soon, she found herself outside of Dumbledore's office. _He's not there. Why am I even here?_ Without really thinking, she said, "Sugar Quill." The gargoyle sprang aside and Roxie ascended up the stairs.

The office was the same as it had been before. Instruments hummed here and there. Books lay on their shelves. Fawkes sat on his perch, blinking placidly. He looked kind of sick. Roxie walked over to him. She placed her hand on his head. He blinked once and then burst into flames. Roxie jumped back and was worried before she realized. _Fawkes is a phoenix. _The flames seemed to have alerted some of the Heads to Roxie's presence. "And just what do you think you're doing here?" one Head asked.

"I…I…" Roxie didn't even know why she was there.

"Shouldn't you be playing with your snot nosed little friends?" the cranky Head from before asked her.

"Snot nosed friends. Do you know who this girl is dating?" a witch with tight curls asked. When the other Head shook his head, the witch answered her own question. "Harry Potter."

"Goodness, the Harry Potter. I…" But Roxie didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She had been distracted by the sudden disappearance of an object. A stone basin had sat on the desk when Roxie walked in, but moments ago, with a POP, it had vanished. Roxie placed her hand on the desk where the basin had stood moments ago. _Had someone summoned it? _Before Roxie could think anymore about it however, the basin appeared, just as suddenly as it had disappeared. Roxie looked inside it. The contents were swirling. _A Pensieve. _Restraining her curiosity had never been a trait of Roxie's. _I wonder what Dumbledore puts in here. _Because the Pensive was surely his. What else would it be doing in his office? She leaned over the Pensieve. The bottom of the basin seemed to fall away. Roxie was looking down into a house. A house that she recognized, for she had been there just yesterday. Roxie looked around. The Heads were still bickering in their portraits. Fawkes was the only one looking at Roxie. He peered at her from the ashes. His large eyes were accusing her.

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Roxie whispered to him. _Yet. _With one last look at the bird, she leaned down close to the substance. She felt her nose touch the surface. She felt a lurch. Her feet left the floor of the office. She was thrown headfirst into the basin.

But she didn't hit the bottom. Instead she felt as if she was being sucked into a whirlpool. But just as soon as the sensation had started it stopped and Roxie found herself standing between two wizards with their wands raised. On had long, silver hair and the other, a pair of red eyes that Roxie knew all too well.

"How did you find me Dumbledore?"

"Well you see, Tom, it wasn't hard. I knew that you had once used your late father's house as a hideout, so I assumed that you would want to use your mother's home too. After all, it was her side of the family that you admired. Being a descendant of Salzar Slytherin and all."

"How dare you tell me that I admired that woman! Avada Kedavra!" In a swirl of cloaks Dumbledore vanished and appeared behind Voldemort. Roxie, however felt the curse shoot through her. It was like ice, but it didn't kill. "She was nothing to admire. After all, she succumbed to a mortal death. Foolish woman!"

"Ahh, but you see Tom, now you are just like her."

"I will never be like her!! I have ensured that I will not have to die a mortal death!"

"But I have ensured that that is exactly how you will die. A mortal death."

"Stupid old man, you can't make me die a mortal death."

"Oh, but I can. You see, I, and a few others, have destroyed every last one of your Horcruxes. You are now, a mere mortal. Just like the rest of us. And just like your dear departed mother."

Voldemort seemed shocked by this news. "Well then I will just make more Horcruxes. You can't kill me!"

"Ah, but you forget, or perhaps you haven't learned one little thing about Horcruxes. Once a wizard makes one, for lack of a better word, batch of Horcruxes that it all they can make. No matter how many more people they kill, another Horcrux cannot be made." Voldemort looked as if he had just been hit.

"You lie!"

"I do not. Perhaps you should have done your research better, Tom."

"Fine, but before I die I have one last thing to do. And my faithful Death Eater will help me with that."

"Barty Crouch is dead, Tom. Surely you knew that."

"I'm not talking about him you foolish man." Voldemort sent another curse at Dumbledore. "I am talking about the one that I have positioned at your school, posing as a student. Ahh so you haven't guessed who it is yet," Voldemort noted the look of puzzlement on Dumbledore's face. "Had any new students this year?" Voldemort laughed. "She will bring the boy to me. And I will kill him. Then I will, ahh go quietly." He gave out a high pitched round of laughter. "Now I can't have you going back to Hogwarts knowing this, so I must kill you now. Unless of course, you tell me where the boy is. No? Well then, Avada Kedavra!" Green light filled the room. "You can't escape me forever old man."

"Ah, but Tom, you will get tired too." _Wait I remember this. _ Voldemort asked where Harry was again and then started talking about escape. _This seems familiar too. _ Then Roxie saw something that was both strange, and a little amusing. She saw herself pressed up against the window. _Of course. This is where I jump in to save Dumbledore._

Roxie felt herself rising up in the air and then, once again she landed in Dumbledore's office. The portraits were still bickering, so Roxie exited quietly. _So that's how he knew I was a Death Eater. Voldemort gave him clues. He must have guessed it was…_a muffled "Ouch!" sounded around her middle. She looked down and saw…

"Dobby!" Roxie recognized the elf.

"So sorry miss, I's not meaning to run into you."

"It's ok. It was my fault actually. But what are you doing here?"

"I was looking to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

"He's not there. What's wrong?" The house elf was twisting his ears and looking very nervous.

"Nothing, miss, just a problem in the kitchens. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok Dobby," Roxie said, but she didn't believe him. There was something the matter and Roxie was pretty sure that it didn't have anything to do with the kitchens. She turned around and began to head to the Gryffindor tower. All of the sudden her arm burned. She ducked down a deserted corridor lifted her sleeve. The Dark Mark was burning red. _He's angry. _Roxie touched the mark and then she heard something behind her. "Who's there?" she called as she shook her sleeve down and turned to face the end of the corridor. There was no reply, but Roxie thought she heard the sound of little elf sized feet running down the corridor. _I hope he didn't see anything. _

Roxie walked up to the common room. No one was there, classes had not yet ended. Roxie went up to her room and walked over to her trunk. She threw everything out and lifted the bottom. The orange powder sparkled in the sunlight. _I can't go report to him. He'll kill me. But if I don't he'll kill me too. _Before Roxie could make a decision she heard a noise behind her yet again. She turned and was face to face with Dobby.

"Dobby is sorry, miss. Dobby is thinking that everyone is at classes. So Dobby is telling himself that it is the perfect time to clean. Dobby is so sorry to intrude. Dobby will leave now." The elf turned, but Roxie caught him.

"Hang on. Before, in the corridor, was that you?"

"Dobby is not knowing what miss is talking about."

"When I was in the corridor before. I thought I heard an elf behind me."

"There is more elves than Dobby in the castle. Perhaps one of them was cleaning. I could ask them if you like."

"No it's ok." Roxie released the elf and he raced off down the stairs. Roxie had seen enough of Dobby that day. In fact she had seen him more today than she had all year.

Over the next few days Roxie saw Dobby more and more. He would pop up in between classes. He would be in the library as Roxie was studying. Roxie even thought she saw him in the Great Hall one evening. Ron, Harry, and Hermione did not seem bothered by this at all when Roxie told them. And whenever Roxie asked the elf what he was doing he would say that he was cleaning, or looking for someone. Roxie had had enough especially when she caught him lurking outside of the girl's bathroom that she had just come out of.

"Ok, Dobby that's it. I want to know why you're following me. And don't try to deny it," for the elf had opened his mouth. "Once or twice I could have agreed might have been coincidence, but constantly is getting a little stalker like."

"Dobby is sorry miss. He is not meaning to scare you."

"I'm not scared, just curious is all."

"Well Dobby is just doing as he is asked." The little elf clapped his hand over his mouth, as if he had said too much.

"You mean Dumbledore asked you to follow me?" _Of course, he knows I'm a Death Eater. He's just making sure that I don't kill anyone._ The elf did not reply, but Roxie knew the answer. Angrily, Roxie stormed off, leaving the elf staring after her.

She yelled the password at the gargoyle which leapt aside. Roxie spiraled up the stairs and threw open the door, without even knocking. "Ah, Miss Barker. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore said serenely from behind his desk. He seemed to have been restored to full health. Papers lay on his desk beside a quill. It appeared that he had been filling out papers when Roxie had arrived. "Please, sit."

"Why did you have Dobby follow me?!?" Roxie demanded.

"Miss Barker I do not know what you're talking about."

"Please spare me the innocent act. I know that you had Dobby follow me around. He told me so. Now I want to know why."

"Miss Barker, I repeat, I have no idea what you're talking about. I have never told any of my elves to follow any of my students. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop accusing me." Roxie looked at him. Something in her eyes told her that he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to get so angry. I just want to know who ordered him to follow me and why."

"Completely understandable. I know that your mind at once sprung to me. After all, it was my elf and I have recently found out your secret. But sadly I cannot solve the mystery for you. It seems to me though that you should think about who else Dobby takes orders from." Roxie nodded.

"Thank you Professor."

"Anytime, my door is always open. Or at least it is once you open it." Roxie stood up and walked out. _Who else does Dobby take orders from?_ The gargoyle moved back in place behind her. And then she remembered something. A story that had once been told to her. She raced off down the corridor, this time certain that her hunch was correct.


	24. With Someone Else

"And Dobby said that he would do whatever I asked him to. Even though I don't really own him. He's a little nuts, but nice all the same."

Roxie remembered when this story was told. She had been discussing the elf with someone by the fire. She had laughed about it at the time. She burst through the portrait hole. "Harry James Potter! Why the hell would you have Dobby follow me?" The whole common room turned around. Roxie heard whispers. Harry looked up at her from his armchair. Hermione and Ron looked from him to her as if trying to decide who's side to be on. Roxie stormed over to Harry and looked down at him, hands on hips.

"So what did you and Dumbledore talk about?" he asked calmly.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject!" The common room had gone quiet. Everyone was staring at the two of them.

"That's exactly why I asked him to follow you!"

"What?!? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You never tell me what's wrong! Obviously there's something you're not telling me. Dumbledore knows, but God forbid you tell me!"

"I didn't tell Dumbledore…" _How am I supposed to explain this? _Roxie bent down so that she was on his level and she spoke quieter."Look if I thought you needed to know I would have told you. But I don't think it's necessary that you know."

"Necessary?!?" Harry asked. "I would have thought that you would tell me even if it was totally irrelevant!!" Harry shouted. Then he echoed her hushed voice. "Besides I think it might be necessary for me to know. Dobby told me everything. Going in to deserted corridors by yourself. A secret compartment full of Transportation Powder in your trunk. Roxie what's going on?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Can't tell me or won't? You know what I don't even care. I'm beating you to the punch this time. We're through!" With that he stood up and marched over to the boys' staircase. Shortly after, Ron followed him. The common room was now filled with the buzzing of chatter. The breakup was hot gossip and many of them were debating on how to spin the story to tell others in other houses.

The next week was miserable for Roxie. Hermione pitied her and therefore kept following her around trying to cheer her up. Harry avoided her. And Ron was confused. For once it wasn't Roxie's fault that Harry and she weren't together. He didn't know what to do, so he settled on occasionally giving her awkward smiles and the other times just avoiding eye contact.

A week after the breakup the school was abuzz with gossip once again. It seemed that Harry had asked Ginny out. Ginny walked around with a newborn confidence and a giddy smile on her face. Roxie avoided the common room where they were known to snog most evenings. She couldn't stand it. _How can he do this to me? It was your decision really. You wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. I bet Ginny tells him everything. No stop doing this to yourself. You'll be fine. _But Roxie cried herself to sleep many nights.

One day Roxie was sitting in the common room doing her homework with Hermione. She looked over and there was a whole group of people crowded around the bulletin board. "What's everyone looking at?' she asked without really caring.

"Hogsmeade's next weekend," Hermione asked.

"So you and Ron are going together?" Roxie asked.

"Well yes he asked me, but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if you came too."

"No it's ok. You two go. I'll probably catch up on my homework or go out flying." Hermione shrugged and then the two of them went back to their homework. Then Roxie heard someone talk.

"There she is." She looked over and saw Dean nudging Seamus and, to her surprise, her was pointing at her. Seamus gulped and then walked over to Roxie.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"Hey," Roxie replied. She had talked to Seamus on occasion when she was with Harry. She got along fairly well with him.

"So you see that sign about Hogsmeade?"

"Ummm, yeah." _What is he on about?_

"So I was wondering if maybe…you…uh…wanted to go with me."

"What?" Roxie didn't really comprehend. Hermione was looking determinedly at her parchment, but Roxie saw her sneak the occasional look up at her.

"Oh…please don't make me say it again."

"Um well I don't know… I…" Hermione nodded to her parchment. "I'd love to," Roxie finished.

"Great, so I'll meet you in the Common room after breakfast that day."

"Yeah great."

"Ok, see you." Seamus walked off with a noted spring in his step.

"So I guess this means Harry and I are really over," Roxie said to no one in particular.

"I guess," Hermione answered. "Oh let's go upstairs." Roxie saw where she was looking and saw that Harry and Ginny had entered the common room while Roxie had been talking to Seamus. They were now sitting on the couch that Roxie had once sat on with Harry. They were entwined in one another kissing, much the way that Harry had once kissed Roxie.

"Yeah, let's go," Roxie agreed. They gathered up their things and the two of them walked up to their room.

The morning of Hogsmeade arrived. Roxie was eating breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny joined them shortly afterwards. "So you two going to Hogsmeade together?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny. Ginny nodded eagerly.

"And you two?" Harry asked indicating Ron and Hermione, acting as if Roxie was nothing more than another plate of bacon.

"And Roxie's going with Seamus," Hermione added. Roxie forced a smile. Harry choked on the toast in his mouth.

"You're what?" he asked.

"I'm going with Seamus," Roxie repeated. "I mean after all, we are over. You're with Ginny now and I'm…I'm with Seamus."

"It's one bloody date, I don't think that would constitute going out," Harry growled. Roxie just shrugged and put a fake smile on her face. _He's jealous._ Harry reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand. She smiled at him and then pecked him on the cheek. This was too much for Roxie.

"I told Seamus that I would meet him in the Common room. See you. Have a good time." She stood up and exited. Because she had nowhere else to go, she walked back to the Common room. Seamus wasn't there, so she sat on the couch to wait.

Moments later, he walked in among the other students coming from breakfast. Some were too young to go to Hogsmeade. Others were older and the novelty had worn off for them. "Have you been waiting long?" Seamus asked, concerned.

"No." Roxie stood up and pecked him on the cheek. _Might as well make Harry really jealous._ He flushed.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I don't know. Shall we?" She grabbed his hand and the two of them walked to the front doors. Filch was checking everyone to make sure that no one was leaving the castle who shouldn't be. Seamus and Roxie got into the line. Roxie saw Hermione and Ron ahead of her. _That must mean…_Roxie looked behind her and, sure enough, Harry and Ginny were standing right behind her. She smiled and waved at them with her free hand. Ginny smiled and waved back, but Harry just gave her a sort of grimace.

Once outside Seamus and Roxie started to talk. They talked about Quidditch and Seamus, a half Muggle, told Roxie about a lot of Muggle things that she had never heard of. When they reached the gates of Hogsmeade, Seamus asked, "Where to."

"How about we go to Honeydukes. I've been meaning to get some more chocolate frogs." Seamus nodded in agreement. The two of them walked to the candy shop.

Half an hour later they left Honeydukes, their pockets bulging with sweets. "Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer now," Seamus suggested. Roxie nodded in agreement and they started. Seamus grabbed her hand. _It's not the same. Harry used to give me chills when he did that. No stop thinking about him. This is supposed to get you over him, not remind you of what you could have had. _

They entered the Three Broomsticks. It was packed with students. "I'll go get us a couple of butterbeers, you can find us a table." Roxie walked around the room, finally finding an empty table, but she didn't sit down. The empty table she had just found was right next to a table whose occupants were holding hands.

"Roxie!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw her. She released Harry's hand.

"Hey," Roxie said, looking at Harry who was looking back at her just as intently.

"Where's…" Harry started.

"Oh good you found a table," Seamus said as he sat down at the table. "Hey guys." Harry merely grunted. Roxie turned away and sat down with Seamus. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand once again. When he saw that Roxie was watching, he kissed Ginny long and hard. Seamus looked at what Roxie was staring at. "So you two are over right?"

"What? Oh, of course we are. I mean he's over there with Ginny and I'm here with you." But Roxie didn't fool even herself. They drank their butterbeers in silence.

"But you still have feelings for him," Seamus said finishing their conversation from before. "I can tell."

"Seamus I…"

"It's ok. No harm, no foul."

"Thanks for understanding. And I'm really sorry that it didn't work out between us." Roxie stood up and pecked him on the cheek, preparing to leave.

"The least you can do is let me walk you back to the castle," Seamus said. Roxie smiled and then the two of them left. They walked past the gates and into Hogwarts.

They had reached the Common room. "Well thanks for the great…" Roxie started.

"Talk?" Seamus finished. Roxie laughed.

"Yeah. Thanks for the talk." She pecked him again on the cheek. And started to walk up girls' staircase.

"Hey, Roxie."

"Yeah."

"You and Harry will get back together."

"That's sweet, but I don't think…"

"You will. Two reasons. Number one, you belong together. I can tell. And number two, you still both love each other."

"Well I do, but I don't think that…"

"Trust me on this one." Seamus winked at her and then he turned and walked out of the portrait hole. _Does Harry still love me?_


	25. Auror Training

A/N: Only two more chapters after this one and then no one will have to read this awful story anymore.

The next morning Roxie's head was still buzzing with thoughts. _Was Seamus just being nice when he said that or does he really know that?_ Hermione was over by the window writing. "Had a good day yesterday?" Roxie asked her.

"Yes, but we got in kind of late."

"What were you out late doing?" Roxie gave her a mischievous grin.

"Nothing like that!" Hermione said scandalized. "So how was your date with Seamus?"

"I don't think you can really call it a date." Hermione gave her a questioning look. "Well, let's just say I don't really have feelings for him. At least not romantic feelings." Hermione nodded and then went back to writing her letter. Roxie stretched and then got up to get dressed. When she was done, Hermione was folding her letter.

"I have to go down to the owlery. You want to come with me?"

"I don't have anything better to do." The two of them walked down the stairs. A large crowd had formed in the Common room. "Another Hogsmeade already?"

"I don't think so." The two of them elbowed their way to the front of the crowd. Immediately, they saw what everyone was looking at. A sign had been posted the previous night.

**Auror Training.**

All sixth and seventh years wishing to pursue a career in being an Auror must report to the Great Hall at noon today and at six every evening after for a week. This will determine who is prepared for the daunting task ahead of them and who should try to find something more suitable for them.

"Wow," Hermione said as they walked to the owlery. "In all my years here I've never heard about Auror training."

"Maybe it's new. I mean with Voldemort back, the Ministry wants as many Aurors as the can get."

"Well I'm doing it. How about you?" _I guess if Voldemort is going to try and kill me I might as well be prepared to fight. _

"You bet." They had reached the owlery. Hermione coaxed a barn owl down from its perch and tied her letter to its leg. She threw it out the widow and the two of them watched it soar away over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. Then they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron and Harry were sitting at the table when Roxie and Hermione arrived. Hermione sat beside Ron and Roxie sat beside her. "So did you guys see the notice this morning?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "So you're doing it right.

"Absolutely," Roxie answered. "And you?" Ron nodded and Roxie saw, out of the corner of her eye, Harry nod too. They ate breakfast in semi silence. Ron and Hermione talked occasionally asking either Roxie or Harry a question, but all that they would do is give a slight nod or shake of their head.

After breakfast the four of them left the Great Hall. Harry leading the group, followed by Ron and Hermione hand in hand. Roxie brought up the rear. Hermione checked her watch. "Ten o clock. Just enough time to squeeze in some homework before training." Ron rolled his eyes. They entered the Common room and then all went up to their respective dorms to get their books. When they all came back down, they spread their work across one of the tables and got to work.

Two hours later the four of them had finished their homework, much thanks to Hermione, and they were headed back to the Great Hall. The House tables had all been cleared away. The Great Hall looked even larger than it normally did. A man stood at the front of the Hall. As the four of them neared him, Roxie saw that he looked fierce. His face looked as if it was chiseled from stone. He stood tall and straight. There was something in his eyes that had a "Don't mess with me" kind of look. His face was stern, not a hint of a smile and his wand was clutched in his hand. Other students were filing in. Most of them looked scared of the man, or at least curious.

When they had all entered, the man waved his wand and the Great Hall doors closed with a bang. "Hello, my name is Damian Kinsky. I am an Auror with the Ministry. I am here, and will be here for the next week, to teach you all to become Aurors. Some of you may not be up to it and that is understandable. If, at any time, you want to back out just leave. But don't come to me when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has killed your whole family and you don't know what to do about it." He scanned the crowd as if daring someone to leave. There was a surge of whispers, but no one moved. "Good, good. Now the first lesson will be Apparation. Now I know that some of you have already passed the test, but I guarantee that you can use the practice. The rest of you will be practicing for the test. The headmaster has graciously lifted the enchantment that makes it impossible to Apparate within school grounds. This only applies to the Great Hall however. There is no use in trying to Apparate outside of the Hall. Now spread out!" The students did not need telling twice. They scrambled around, jostling one another in an attempt to find space

"Make sure you have plenty of room," Kinsky barked. "Now then," he said as the students began to settle down. He waved his wand and wooden hoops appeared in front of them all. "Most people will tell you to worry about three D's. That's nonsense in my opinion! Just focus on where you want to be, inside your hoop, and do it!" Roxie looked around. Some of the seventh years were spinning on the spot. They then appeared inside their hoops. Assuming that this was the right thing to do, Roxie spun on the spot, concentrating hard on the inside of the hoop. When she opened her eyes she was not, as she had been before, standing beside Hermione. Instead, she was standing inside her hoop.

"How did you…" Hermione said, surprised.

"Was that your first time young lady?" Kinsky had walked over to them.

"Umm yes sir," Roxie said.

"Hmmm interesting. You'll make a good Auror." Then without another word Kinsky strode off through the other students, telling them what they were doing wrong.

"You just have to think really hard about the inside of the hoop and then do a little turn and you're there!" Roxie explained. Hermione and Ron nodded and then turned, but nothing happened. "Just keep trying. Here let me show you." Roxie stepped out of her hoop, closed her eyes, and spun. When she opened her eyes, she was once again in her hoop. Ron and Hermione were looking at her closely. "Now you try." Roxie pretended to be watching them try, but instead her eyes wandered to someone beside Ron. He was determinedly not looking at Roxie and not doing as she was telling the others to do. He just stood there, looking at the hoop. She walked over. "You're not concentrating hard enough. Just clear your mind. Think about nothing else. And then spin."

"I can do it myself, thanks," Harry spat. Roxie nodded and then walked back to help the others. But when she looked back at Harry she saw that he was taking her advice. His eyes were closed and he had started to spin. Moments later he was inside the hoop. Roxie smiled.

"How did you do it, mate?" Ron exclaimed. He and Hermione still hadn't managed to get anywhere. Roxie tried once again to help Hermione and Harry helped Ron.

By the time the lesson was over all four of them had managed to Apparate within their hoops. They walked back to their dorms, where they got cleaned up and then went back to the Great Hall for dinner.

The next week passed by quickly. Every night after lessons, the sixth and seventh years would rush to their rooms to put their bags up and then they would run downstairs for that evening's lesson. Monday night's lesson concentrated on Stealth and Tracking. Tuesday's, Disguise. This was a little bit difficult owing to the fact that Kinsky didn't really tell them what they were supposed to do. Just make a potion to disguise themselves. Roxie was having trouble, her potion wouldn't do anything. Then someone handed her another ingredient. She looked up and saw that it was Harry. "Add this." Roxie smiled. "I owed you one." Harry smiled at her and then went back to brewing his potion. After that the two of them got along better. They would help each other with the tasks that they were assigned. On Saturday they were told to duel with a partner. Harry and Roxie partnered up. Harry shot something at her, but she blocked it. Harry fell down.

"Oh my gosh. Are you ok?" Roxie said as she rushed over to him. His eyes were closed. She bent down. No one around her noticed that he was on the ground. They just kept dueling. She turned her back on Harry for a moment, looking for Ron and Hermione. Then she felt arms wrap around her.

"Gotcha!" a voice whispered in her ear. Chills ran down her spine. _He feels so good. _She spun around. Harry was laughing on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" Roxie shot a charm at him. He started laughing even harder. Roxie had hit him with a tickling charm. She removed it. "Ok we're even." They both stood up and then watched the rest of the students duel.

"Kind of reminds you of the DA, doesn't it?" Roxie nodded. But she wasn't looking at the other students anymore. She was looking at one in particular. _I miss him so much._

"Ok, enough! Now you should all know if this is the right career for you by now," Kinsky said. "Goodbye." He threw down some powder and with a bang he was gone.

"I'm going to go down to the library to finish Snape's essay. Do you want to come with me?" Harry asked Roxie. She nodded.

"You guys coming?" Ron asked the two of them as he and Hermione walked out.

"No, we're going down to the library." Ron gave them a shocked look.

"Together?" he asked. Harry laughed.

"Yeah together."

"You two have fun. Come on Ron." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and lead him out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Roxie summoned their bags and books, which came hurtling at them. Then they walked down to the library, making fun of the Ministry official along the way. They found an empty table in the library and spread their books and parchment across it. Then they proceeded to write their essays, joking about everything. When they were done, they stood up, preparing to leave. As they were walking out, Roxie tripped over the chair leg. She fell down, pushing Harry down, so that she was on top of him. He was looking right into her eyes. _He's got a girlfriend, remember. But he was mine first. _Roxie closed her eyes and leaned down. She was an inch from his face when she stopped herself. "I'm so sorry." She moved off of him and sat on the floor. He sat up, looking confused.

"For what?"

"For almost kissing you. I mean you have a girlfriend."

"Ginny dumped me. She said I was only using her to get back at you." He leaned towards her. "And that kiss with Seamus?" He was less than an inch from her.

"It was a goodbye kiss really. He knew that I still had feelings for you."

"You still have feelings for me?" Harry teased.

"Yeah." Roxie closed the gap between them. Their lips made contact and Roxie's heart skipped a beat. _Yes! This is what it's supposed to be like._ Harry pulled away.

"We better get back to the Common room. Hermione will worry about you." He stood up. Roxie stood up to, brushing herself off too. They picked up their books and then left the library. As they were walking back to the Common room, Harry took Roxie's hand. Roxie felt a tingle emanating from her hand. "So why do we keep breaking up?" Harry teased.

"It keeps our relationship fresh. We never date for more than a couple months." They both laughed. Ron and Hermione weren't there when they walked into the Common room.

"Well, goodnight then." Roxie pulled him to her and kissed him long and hard. Sparks charged through her body.

"Goodnight," she said as she pulled back and then walked up the stairs.


	26. Fight to the Death

Only one more chapter after this.

"Master, the girl has not reported in ages. Perhaps she has deserted…"

"Yes Wormtail, I thought that too. That is why I have already sent a select few of my Death Eaters to Hogwarts."

"Master, could…c…could I possibly?"

"What could you do? You have become useless to me other than making me meals. You have lost the few magical skills that you did possess at one point in your miserable life." Wormtail opened his mouth to object. "Ah yes Wormtail, you are ready to defend yourself. Well you're starting to bother me. You may go." Voldemort waved his wand carelessly. Wormtail disappeared.

Roxie awoke quickly. The sky was dark, it must be the middle of the night. But she knew that something was bad. That had been no normal dream. It was real. That had happened. There were Death Eaters at Hogwarts. "Hermione. Hermione! Hermione!!" Roxie said getting more anxious every minute. She shook her roommate. She threw her school robes on.

"What is it Roxie?"

"Death Eaters. Voldemort."

"Where are the Death Eaters?"

"Here! The Death Eaters are here!"

"What?!?!" Hermione sat up in bed. "How do you know?"

"I had a dream."

'Oh, it was just a dream." Hermione began to go back to sleep.

"No!" Roxie pulled the covers off of her. "It was not just a dream. It was real!"

"Ok." Hermione was pulling her school robes over her pajamas.

"Look!" Roxie pointed out the window and they saw a faint light shining through the branches of the forest. "Let's go!" Roxie pulled on Hermione's hand and the two started to head down to the common room.

"Ok well at least let me get Harry and Ron," Hermione reasoned. Roxie nodded her head.

"But make it fast!" She started shifting from foot to foot anxiously. Moments later Hermione emerged with a concerned Harry and a rumpled looking Ron. "Come on!" She grabbed Harry's hand and the four of them raced out of the common room. Roxie feared that they would run into a teacher and be slowed down, but they were in luck. The halls were deserted and they reached the grounds without opposition.

"Where…" Harry started.

"In here," said Roxie urgently. They pushed there way through branches and brambles. Thorns tore at their robes. Branches snagged in their hair. Then they heard it.

"Master said that we should bring the girl to him. He said that we should kill anyone who stands in our way." The four instinctively reached in their robes and pulled out their wands. Then they peered through the branches in front of them. Bellatrix stood in front of two hooded Death Eaters. She was recognizable by her heavily lidded eyes. She also seemed to be the leader of the group. Suddenly another figure appeared in a whirl of wind. "Ah yes Wormtail," Bellatrix spoke as a pudgy man unfolded himself and stood up. "Master told me that you would be joining us. Feeling the need to prove yourself?" Bellatrix jeered. Wormtail mumbled something that the four of them could not hear. Bellatrix continued her speech, but Wormtail was not paying attention to her. He wasn't even looking in her direction.

Then he did something that made Roxie's heart stop. He pointed at the trees. The trees behind which the four of them stood. Bellatrix waved her wand and Roxie felt herself being pulled forward, into the clearing. The others were right beside her.

"I figured you would come," Bellatrix spoke. "And you, Potter. You like to play the hero. And Potter's favorite side kicks." The four Death Eaters moved forward, pulling out their wands and aiming them at the kids. "Kill those two," Bellatrix instructed and she pointed at Ron and Hermione. "But don't kill the others. Master made it clear that we were to bring the girl to him and we all know that the Potter boy is his to kill." Roxie and Harry instinctively stepped in front of Ron and Hermione.

"If you want to kill them, you'll have to kill us," Roxie said. Bellatrix laughed.

"Master did tell me that you thought yourself more capable than you are. Now step aside. This is nothing worth getting killed over."

"Getting killed over? You wouldn't kill me. You just said it yourself. You're supposed to bring me to the Dark Lord. I don't think he would be too pleased if you killed me before you did that."

"But he didn't say anything about not stunning you, just to get you out of the way." Bellatrix raised her wand, but Roxie was quicker. As Bellatrix shouted "Stupefy" Roxie countered with "Protego!" The stunning spell shot back at Bellatrix. The Death Eaters scattered. Wormtail looked nervously at them and the two hooded Death Eaters pulled their hoods on tighter.

Once they had recomposed themselves all four of them raised their wands again. They all shouted spells, but Roxie was not the only one to counter them. Three other voices joined hers. Bellatrix moved forwards and began to shoot spell after spell at Roxie. Wormtail began fighting with Ron. And each hooded Death Eater started fighting either Harry or Hermione.

The clearing was suddenly filled with shouts and flashes of light. Roxie didn't have time to check on the others because Bellatrix was shooting spells at her so rapidly that she barely had time to defend herself.

Minutes later, Roxie heard a thud. Fearfully, she looked over and saw that Wormtail had fallen. Ron stood over him, nervously, his wand pointed at Wormtail's chest. "Protego!" Roxie shouted, not tearing her eyes away from Ron. _Do it! _Roxie urged. But Ron just stood there, wand shaking in his quaking hand. Wormtail looked up at him fearfully. But there was something in Wormtail's eyes. Roxie knew that he would do something soon if Ron didn't. Quickly, Roxie pointed her wand in their general direction. "Avada Kedavra!" Roxie shouted. Green light filled the clearing. Everyone looked around. Wormtail was dead. _We're winning. _The ratio was now three to four. As soon as everyone got over the initial shock they returned to fighting.

"Protego!" Bellatrix's latest spell shot back at her. Bellatrix ducked and Roxie took the chance to glance over at Ron who was still standing over Wormtail. Suddenly, he shook his head and moved over to fight the hooded Death Eater with Hermione. Roxie returned to fighting with Bellatrix.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Bellatrix shouted. "You can't escape me forever. The Dark Lord wants you and I will bring you to him if it is the last thing I do. Stupefy!" Roxie dodged the spell and sent her own at Bellatrix. "Give up girl! You might as well come with me. The Dark Lord will get you one way or another."

"Avada…" started the Death Eater fighting Harry.

"What did I tell you?!?" Bellatrix roared. "Avada Kedavra!" Another flash of green light and the Death Eater fell to the ground, dead. His hood slid off of his head and it revealed pale blonde hair. Lucius Malfoy was dead. Roxie seized the chance to shoot her own Avada Kedavra at Bellatrix who fell dead. There was now only one Death Eater left fighting. The others continued to fight, but they all seemed hesitant to use the Avada Kedavra. Roxie was the only one who had killed anyone.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled. The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the ground next to Harry.

"Get out of the way!" Roxie instructed. The adrenaline was pumping in her head. She gripped her wand so tight that her knuckles were turning white. She was ready to finish the job. The three of them stepped aside hesitantly. Roxie aimed her wand at the Death Eaters chest. She had already started forming the words when he said something that stopped her.

"Please, Roxie. You can't do this." She recognized that voice. She knew it well.

"You made a choice!" she yelled at him.

"So did you."

"But I never killed anyone! You killed innocent people."

"And by killing me you become just like me."

"You are a far way from innocent!" Roxie yelled. "The world will be a better place without you! Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater fell to the ground. Roxie lowered her wand and looked down at him. Harry walked over to her and looked at the fallen Death Eater.

"You knew that man?" he asked. Roxie nodded. She moved over to the man and bent down. She pulled the hood off of his face. It was a face that she knew well. She laid her hand on his cheek.

"He was my father," she answered him. Tears threatened to flow. _There's no point in crying over him. He was bad, evil. You killed him._ Harry came over and put this arm around her shoulders.

"D..D..Did you know that…that he was a Death Eater?" Ron stammered. Roxie wiped the tears away quickly.

_Should I tell him that I am a Death Eater because my father is? That my father is the one who told the Dark Lord that I would be the perfect candidate for a Death Eater._ "Umm… Well….I had my suspicions. Nothing had been confirmed. I would have surely turned him in if I had known for sure. But I thought that maybe there was something that he didn't tell us." Roxie sniffled. Harry pulled her to him. He rested his chin on her head and she cried into his chest. She heard Hermione give a sniffle and the murmur of Ron trying to comfort her.

"Maybe we should get back to the school. Tell Dumbledore. He should know," Ron said. Roxie looked up and saw Hermione nod. Ron started to lead her out of the forest towards the castle.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Roxie nodded and the two of them stood up. Harry was still holding onto her. Roxie looked down once more at her father's lifeless face. His mouth was slightly open in shock. The two of them were walking out of the clearing when they heard a voice behind them. A voice that made them stopped. A voice that belonged to someone who shouldn't be there. Who surely hadn't been there before.


	27. The Last Battle

A/N: The last battle and the final chapter. Hope at least some of you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews, the good and the bad. Please read my Gilmore Girls (RIP) Fanfiction.

"Your own blood Ms. Barker? I didn't think you had it in you." Voldemort gave an evil laugh. Harry and Roxie both pulled their wands out and turned to face him. They both began to form their own curses in their minds when they realized that Voldemort was not alone. A circle of Death Eaters surrounded him. Roxie recognized most of them as the people that her father had brought to the house when she was little. She and Harry began to back up, unsure of how to proceed.

"But it's sad," Voldemort continued. The Death Eaters began to draw their wands.

"What is?" Harry shouted back. The hand with Roxie's wand in it began to tremble. It had been one thing to fight off Death Eaters when they were evenly matched, but two to twenty?

"That Roxie here is now an orphan." Roxie gave a confused look.

"Wrong. You see she killed her father, but she's got a mother too," Harry said for her.

"Her mother? She tried to turn us in. But I took care of her." Roxie's hand trembled violently. Suddenly she regained herself and she lunged at Voldemort.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" The Death Eaters closed in around him, preventing Roxie from getting anywhere near him. Voldemort gave a chuckle.

"Don't kill her!" Voldemort shouted from within the circle as he saw one Death Eater raise his wand and aim it at the hysterical Roxie. Harry pulled her back. She stood, panting beside him. His wand was still raised. "You wouldn't kill me."

"Oh the hell I won't" Roxie regained her breath and sprinted forward once more. She raised her wand again. "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" Roxie shot off spell after spell. Green light filled the clearing. The Death Eaters all looked stunned and a couple of them fell down, dead as Roxie's poorly aimed spells hit them.

"Restrain her!" Two of the larger Death Eaters moved forward. One forced her wand out of her hand and put it in his pocket as the other conjured up ropes that winded themselves around Roxie's body, immobilizing her. Harry tried to help her but the Death Eaters kept him back. The Death Eaters parted and Voldemort stepped out. "Ah, now that we're all calmed down…" He looked at Roxie, fighting against the ropes that bound her and Harry trying to shake the two Death Eaters off of him.

"You'll be really calm when you're dead!" Roxie spat at him. She struggled some more. Voldemort simply chuckled.

"Stop Roxie." Roxie looked around shocked. It was Harry who had spoken.

"Listen to him. He's a smart boy." Voldemort's red eyes shimmered.

"I didn't do it because I'm 'smart'. I did because I know she can't kill you."

"Of course she can't. She is not powerful en…"

"It has nothing to do with her being powerful enough. In fact, she's probably one of the most powerful people I know. If anyone could kill you with sheer power it would be her. But there are other factors here. You never heard the whole prophecy did you?" Voldemort faltered. The look on his face answered Harry's question.

"It said that one of us must die at the hands of the other. That neither of us can live while the other survives. That means I have to kill you or die trying."

Voldemort's face fell. "Kill him!" he ordered the Death Eaters. Fifteen wands raised and fifteen voices shouted 'Avada Kedavra' at the same time. Miraculously, none of the spells hit Harry. They all seemed to just miss him. A few hit other Death Eaters who died instantly, but the others shot harmlessly off into the forest.

"I told you. They can't kill me. This is one thing you're going to have to do yourself."

"Kill him!" The other Death Eaters seemed hesitant to attack Harry seeing what had happened to the others. "You fools! What are you waiting for?" Then Voldemort caught sight of Roxie wriggling in her restraints. "You, watch her!" As the other Death Eaters slowly moved in on Harry, the Death Eater with Roxie's wand came back towards her. She got an idea. As soon as he turned his back to her, she moved her hands. With one swift motion, the rope binding her hands to one another was in front of the Death Eaters neck. Roxie pulled back, causing him to gasp. He tried to get help from his fellow Death Eaters, but they were far too concentrated on trying to figure out how best to attack Harry and not die.

"Give me my wand and I won't kill you," Roxie rasped into his ear. The Death Eater quickly handed over her wand. She let him go. "Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater fell to the ground. "I changed my mind, she whispered to his figure sprawled on the ground. She blasted her ropes away and joined Harry. She began to shout the curse as fast as she could. The Death Eaters tried to kill her, but as soon as they did Harry would stand in front of her and they would back off.

At last, there were only four people in the clearing. Harry, Roxie, a Death Eater, and Voldemort. The Death Eater grabbed Roxie. "Don't kill her!" Voldemort ordered. "We'll take her with us as soon as I'm finished here. There are much better ways of torturing people." His face light up with a glimmer of evil. Once again, Roxie's wand was snatched from her. The Death Eater dragged Roxie to the side of the clearing. Voldemort stood, wand out, facing Harry his face set in a loathing look. Harry was clutching his wand, his face reflecting the hatred right back.

"Let's make this quick Harry. I've got some punishing to do. Just skip the fight and let me kill you now." Roxie whimpered as the Death Eater twisted her arm behind her back. Harry glanced at her quickly. He knew she was going to die.

"I'll make a deal with you…" Roxie knew what he was going to do.

"Don't!" she tried to stop him, but the Death Eater pulled her back and slapped her, hard. She fell to the ground.

"If you let her go, unharmed, then I'll skip the fight." Voldemort laughed.

"Let her go? But it was her idea to be here tonight." Harry's confident expression faded. "That's right. Your little girlfriend here set this all up."

"No!" Roxie shouted.

"Yes, little Roxie joined the junior division of Death Eaters. She's actually a good one too. A good little actress convincing you that she was on your side and getting you all here tonight."

"No," Roxie said again.

"Haven't you ever wondered why she went missing for long periods of time? Why her left arm hurt so often. Why she never showed you her arm. Want to see it?" Voldemort walked over to Roxie and yanked her arm toward him. He pushed her sleeve up and there, burning black, was the Dark Mark.

"Roxie?" Harry looked stunned. Voldemort just laughed.

"It's not…" But Roxie didn't know how to explain it to him.

"So are you prepared to die?" Voldemort asked. Harry looked hurt, like he was ready to die. The two of them walked slowly to the middle of the clearing. They started shooting the killing curse at each other, but Harry didn't seem to have his mind in the fight. Roxie was scared for him. As the Death Eater watched the fight, Roxie formed a plan. She wriggled out of the ropes and snatched her wand back. She killed the Death Eater and then began to walk to the center of the clearing to join the fight, but then the worst happened. Green light filled the clearing. It illuminated the scene before her. She didn't know who had sent the spell, but moments later it didn't matter because the green light hit her and she fell to the ground.

"He's dead? I never thought that would happen." Professor McGonagall seemed to be hovering over Roxie. _Is Harry dead? _Roxie rolled over and saw Harry, lying still in the clearing. With that she passed out again.

"I think she's coming to." It was Hermione this time. Roxie fluttered her eyes open. Hermione was eagerly sitting beside her bed. Ron was there, clinging to her hand. Roxie scanned the hospital ward. No Harry. "Welcome back Roxie." Hermione hugged her.

"Where is he?" Roxie demanded. Hermione and Ron both ducked their heads. _He's dead. I knew it. It's all my fault. _Just then the hospital ward door opened.

"There is not a single, quiet space in this whole entire castle." Harry bustled in and plopped down into a chair next to Ron. Roxie brightened, but it only lasted for a short time. "Oh, she's awake. Well I'll just be going then." _I wonder if he's turned me in yet. _Harry stood up and began to walk out.

"Wait!" He stopped, but did not turn. "Let me explain." He was now facing her.

"And how do you expect to explain…that. There is no explanation for it."

"We should probably be going now." Hermione and Ron took their cue and exited gracefully.

"Would you sit?" Harry sat rather reluctantly. "I guess I should start from the beginning. Every child wants to be just like their parents. They follow daddy to work or try to dress like mommy. I wanted to be my father. It was a bad choice, but I did. It just so happened that my father was a Death Eater, so in order to be like him I joined Voldemort. I didn't do much for him, after all I was young. Then I was assigned the task of you." Harry shifted in his chair. "I was to get to know you and get you to trust me and then bring you to him."

"Which is what you did!" He looked as if he was going to leave.

"No, I didn't. Let me finish. I accepted the task. I knew that once here I would find you easily. I didn't know how to go about getting you to trust me though. But I was in luck, you seemed to like me. At first I didn't want this. I thought that it would make everything far too complicated, but then I saw the use in the feelings. I knew that I could manipulate them and get you to do whatever I want. After all teenage boys are run solely by their hormones."

"So all of your feelings were fake." He sounded disappointed.

"No. See there was something that I didn't count on. My feelings. At first I just thought that you were a good guy who I could be friends with, but then it grew into something…more. I began to like you as more than a friend. So we started dating and Voldemort wasn't happy. But I didn't care. For the first time since I began to work for Voldemort I was happy. Really and truly happy. The more we dated, the more I fell in love with you and the angrier he got. Finally I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't complete the task because I loved you too much and I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't be a part of your death. So I avoided Voldemort. I guess I quit, in a sense. But no, Harry, none of my feelings were fake." He looked hesitant. Roxie got up. "Well that's my story. Believe me or not, but I'm going to go get Madam Pomfrey." Harry just stared at Roxie. Abruptly, Harry stood and swiftly made his way to Roxie. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"I believe you," he whispered to her. She kissed him back.

"All genuine feelings, I swear." They pulled away and sat on the bed together, holding hands. "So together again?" Harry nodded.

"But do me a favor." Roxie nodded. "If we do try this again, no more joining up with evil wizards to plot my demise." Roxie laughed.

"Well I can't make any promises." They laughed.

All around the castle, the laughter was uproarious. There was a lot to celebrate. The wizard who had constantly threatened their existence was dead. Voldemort was dead. Once and for all. There was no risk of his return. Even the weather was celebrating. The sun shone down on the grounds and streamed in through every castle window. Through the window onto two exceptionally happy people lying in each other's arms on a hospital bed discussing the year they had just had. There were no guarantees for the future, but for now they were content with what they had.

Hope you enjoyed and who knows there may be a sequel. Or not. No one knows not even I.


End file.
